Defeat
by MadeNew
Summary: Kagome makes the choice to leave forever. Naturally, InuYasha follows, but things aren't always what they seem. A movie about him? A girl that knows everything about Kagome? Mind-reading demons? Read to find out! InuKag SanMir NO KIKYO BASHING or swearing
1. Chapter 1

**Defeat **

**Chapter One: Trapped**

_Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any of the other characters EXCEPT DAISUKE so don't sue me._

It was deep and dark and shimmered with colors more vibrant than life itself. And I was afraid of it.

And who wouldn't be? After all, I was being forced into it by someone three times as strong as I was, not to mention so much taller he appeared to be a giant. I couldn't see his face, but I heard the wicked, hissing laugh and my blood ran cold: Naraku.

_InuYasha will save me,_ I thought in a panic. _He always does. You wait, Naraku! You'll regret this!_ I was about to throw that in the wicked demon's face when a deep dark hole opened up inside me, offering its own opinion: _InuYasha won't save you this time, Kagome. You know it too. He's busy looking for Kikyo, remember? When he heard the rumors, he didn't hesitate; he left you to search for her. You're nothing but a Shard-detector to him. And even if he did come after you, he wouldn't make it here in time._

I fought against the bitter stream of tears rising up within me, but I could not quench them entirely, for those cruel words rang true. InuYasha would not come for me. I was, after all, only a vague imitation of his old haunt, his old love Kikyo. There was no competition over who he would choose to save. _Oh, InuYasha, why can't I forget you? Why am I only a second best, a sequel, to your first love?_

"Come on Kagome, where are you," he muttered as he bounded across the flat horizon. His ears were pricked forward, straining for any sound of her angry cries warning her captors to stay clear, or maybe telling them that they'd regret it because he was coming for her.

But no sound touched his radar ears, save a faint hissing sound; a snake, maybe? Some twisted laugh? He sniffed, twisting his head this way and that, searching for her scent. A faint trickle of sweet lavender reached him; Kagome! He doubled his pace, white hair flying out like a banner behind him.

"I'm so sorry, Kagome," he whispered, so quietly that even Shippo perched on his back could not hear him. "I swear I'll never leave you like that again. Never. I only hope it's not too late. Please forgive me." He had never spoken like this before. But for the first time that he could remember, InuYasha was afraid.

He wondered if she understood the hope that had coursed through him as powerfully as the guilt that now purged his veins. But he also wondered how he could possibly been so foolish – to leave Kagome, leave her alone, for what was only a rumor. Kagome was real now. Kikyo…Kikyo was dead. It still pained him to say that, even after so long. But he would never ever leave Kagome for Kikyo. No. That he would not do.

But was it already too late? Had he already lost his second love?

I fought fiercely. Usually in a situation like this, I would be screeching at the demons, telling them who was coming for me, telling them that they'd regret this forever. But now he wasn't coming for me. I needed strength. I closed my eyes and pictured the half-demon in my mind, every bit of him: InuYasha's hair was flying out behind him, a white flag, as he crouched, ready for combat. His lips were parted as he bared his fangs. I saw him whip out the Tesusaiga and I could hear his confident taunting voice as he informed his opponents that their death was at hand. His red kimono flashed in the sunlight.

Power surged through me, the power I'd so often seen him wield. I tensed as he did in my mind. My blood was pounding in my ears. I was alert, noticing every detail. I felt his determination, sassiness, strength, courage, and a wild urge to prove that I was not as weak as they thought I was. I understood in that instant what it was like to be in a battle for someone you love.

And I did not mean myself.

"Are you ready, wench?" Naraku's insidious voice cackled behind me. "Are you ready to say goodbye and leave your love forever?"

Five minutes before this, I would have screamed: "HE'S NOT MY LOVE! GET THAT THROUGH YOUR THICK HEAD!" But now I said nothing. I could feel where Naraku was tensing, I knew where he would go next, I knew what spots to resist, and I knew that if I could stall the fall I would live.

My lack of reaction to him calling InuYasha my love (we'd battled before; InuYasha had found me because I'd screamed that I didn't love the half dog-demon at the top of my lungs) clearly unnerved him. He gave a calculating grunt (_can_ grunts be calculating?) and prepared to throw me.

I tensed, arching my back and throwing back my shoulders and head…I waited.

I didn't have to wait long.

_Swoosh-clunk-sweep!_

"What in the-?" the wicked demon gasped. For I was not in the abyss. Not yet.

And the way things were going, I wasn't going to end up that way.

The positions had switched…after a fashion. Instead of me being held over what was to become my own grave, Naraku was hanging out over the dark canyon. But it wasn't me holding him there.

It was InuYasha.

The half-demon's eyes flashed in fury. His claws clenched into Naraku's neck, drawing drops of blood that hissed when they fell to the ground. InuYasha had one hand about his throat and the other on his chest, preparing to slice and squeeze. I couldn't look my rescuer in the eye, but I knew I was safe. I was always safe with InuYasha around.

_But what happens when the Shikon Jewel becomes whole again?_ I couldn't help asking myself sadly. _Will I still be safe around him then? Will he even CARE if I die?_

I shooed all thoughts of that from my head and rubbed the small blue jewel still covered with craters that hung from my neck on a piece of twine. _Don't worry about that,_ I chastised myself firmly. _What happens happens – and after all, he did come for you!_

Naraku's angry roar brought me out of my thoughts with a jerk. "It will be your own demise, Halfling," he growled.

InuYasha's next line was so predictable I could have said it with him.

"Feh," he said. "You wish. You're going to pay for trying to kill Kagome!"

"But you were nearly too late to save her, were you not, puppy?" Naraku taunted. InuYasha cut a sideways glance at me, but I couldn't return his gaze. His golden eyes bored into me for several seconds before he snapped his attention back toward the wicked demon, his sworn enemy.

In that instant, I realized how ridiculous this situation was. This wasn't Naraku. InuYasha would not have taken _him_ by surprise. This was merely a puppet.

The half-demon growled and flattened his ears. "Puppy?" he hissed. "You're in no position to be throwing insults, Naraku!"

"InuYasha!" I called. "Don't bother! That's not Naraku! He doesn't have any shards! Just throw him over – and hurry! I sense a demon approaching at an amazing speed!"

InuYasha cast Naraku a look a deep disgust. He ripped open the puppet's chest and threw him over – only to find that there was no blood on his hands. He shook his head in disgust. "When are we EVER going to find the real one!!?" His eyes widened in … concern? Was that possible? "Kagome, are you alright?"

"I'm…fine. Thank you, InuYasha."

He shook himself and peered across the horizon as I got to my feet. "Do you feel the aura of a Shikon shard? If not, we're getting out of here."

I shook my head. "Just demons, no jewel. InuYasha…what happened to Kikyo?"

He looked away, averting his gaze. "It was a rumor Kagome. What more do you need to know?"

I felt a dozen 'sits' work their way up in my throat before dying mutely against my lips. "Why…why did you come for me?"

He looked confused now. "Um…Kagome? You feeling okay?"

I nodded. Again, I was forced to fight tears. I wanted him so badly to know how I felt. Still, I knew it was impossible. I tried to find another way to express what I was feeling – I had to know whether or not I was only a Sacred Jewel detector.

"InuYasha? Why do you always come for me?" I tried again.

He was irritated now. His golden eyes flashed up to met my stare and held it proudly. "Because without you I can't collect the Jewel of Four Souls," he replied with his usual arrogance and defiance.

I couldn't press back the stream of tears anymore.

"Hey! No, don't…don't cry, Kagome, you _know_ I hate it when you cry," he pleaded. Every bit of anger dropped from his eyes instantaneously and he reached out as though to comfort me, but I pulled backwards. I did nothing to stop the swirling pools of water leaking from my eyes. He almost looked confused, as though he didn't know what he'd done. "Kagome, what…" then it hit him. "OH! Kagome, I didn't mean it, I didn't…oh, will you STOP CRYING! It's like some sort of secret weapon! Stop it, Kagome, please…"

_He just hates it because then I'm boring and useless,_ I thought. _No,_ a tiny bit protested. _You know he cares, he really cares…Does not. Does too. DOES NOT!!_ The greater part won and I finally opened my mouth to speak.

"Sit," I said quietly. _Whoosh-Mmmph. _The necklace tugged the bewildered half-demon to the ground.

I could hear him cursing unintelligibly for a few minutes before he said something that broke my heart, just broke it in two: "Kagome…"

My name. No insults, just my name. Could that possibly mean that he really understood?

"InuYasha…" I sobbed suddenly. He was slowly regaining the power to move and managed to lift his head. I stared into his golden eyes for one heart stopping moment before weeping: "I'm leaving! I'm leaving…you can collect the shards YOURSELF! You JERK!"

He was on his feet then, coming towards me. I leapt backwards. I had no idea what had come over me, but if he touched me, I'd die. We'd both spent a lot of time trying to prolong my life and I wasn't keen on having my rescuer take it away.

"Get back! Get away from me, InuYasha! I don't know why I ever came with you, I don't know…" I was shaking uncontrollably by this point. I was ever backing up as he kept coming. "Well, I'll never make that mistake again!! _Sit_!" _Whoosh-Mmmph._ "_You are such a jerk! Don't you get anything?"_ He was getting up again (didn't the guy take a hint?). "SIT INUYASHA!!" When he had his face thoroughly pressed into the crater that had recently been formed, I whispered: "And goodbye."

"Wench," InuYasha muttered, forcing himself upright. "I'm gonna get you for that." After saying goodbye, Kagome had said sit about five more times to make him stay still while she bolted for home. The last time had knocked him unconscious. "Why the heck did she leave?"

"InuYasha! Kagome went back to the well! Are you gonna go and get her?" Shippo squealed. The little kitsune was practically hopping up and down in his excitement.

"Of course!" he snapped. "She's not leaving that easily without explaining!"

"Explaining what?" Shippo asked suddenly. He looked at InuYasha with his head cocked. Shippo had fallen off InuYasha's back when they had swept down on Naraku and had remained out cold for the rest of the exchange. He had only wakened for the final sits and Kagome's "goodbye."

InuYasha stared at him for a brief moment before realizing that Shippo hadn't heard a word Kagome had said. "Explaining the sits, you dolt! Get on!" he crouched so that the little boy could scramble up. Shippo grabbed a fist full of InuYasha's long white hair and held on tight.

"InuYasha? What did you do to make her that mad?" _Smack! _"Ow, what'd I say?"

"Shut up! Let's go!" InuYasha growled. He waited for a heartbeat to see if the kitsune would dare disobey (he didn't, being too apprehensive of getting hit by an angry hanyou again). [Hanyou: Japanese for half demon Then, with a push of his feet, InuYasha swept off into the air with Shippo hanging on for dear life. His keen golden eyes caught sight off something on the ground. He landed briefly and groaned. In his hand was the Shikon jewel that had hung from Kagome's neck. The string was broken and he knew she must have thrown it at her feet. He took off again, Shippo releasing a brief squeal of surprise and terror that the half demon hardly heard. _Why did you leave? You didn't…you didn't even let me tell you the truth!_

My neck felt shivery and bare without the Jewel of Four Souls pressed against it. I had remembered it after going only a few paces from InuYasha and I had thrown it at him. I knew that I wouldn't be able to go back to him, to his time, if I didn't have it so I didn't allow myself to be tempted. It was that simple. I only hoped he would find it. Maybe he would take it and use its power to bring Kikyo to full life and then turn himself human to be with her. I just hoped he would be happy…without me. Because I couldn't be with him.

_But you didn't even give him a chance to explain! _A voice pointed out. _Maybe he does care…you never know._ Yes, I do know, I thought. I know enough. He doesn't need me around. I'm never useful in a fight anyways! I just need to forget him, I need to let him go…there's always Hojo anyways, someone who actually asked me out! _Hojo,_ the voice said in disgust. _He's never saved your life! He'd be useless in a fight!_ So am I, so we're perfect for each other, I argued. This had turned into a mental debate! _But who could compare to someone you love?_

I slammed my history book shut. It was talking about how the mysteries of demons had evolved throughout the centuries. _What lies! They're real, that's how the stories came about. It's us that have forgotten about them!_ I realized how indignant InuYasha would be over this particular book before forcing the thought from my mind.

I rubbed my neck without realizing I was doing it. So often had I played with the Jewel of Four Souls it was now a habit – but the jewel wasn't there. And it never would be again.

_Unless InuYasha comes after you. _Apparently, part of me was hanging onto InuYasha for dear life. _He could, you know. Just because you can't go back with him doesn't mean he wouldn't come for you._

I was currently kneeling by the well with my text book, still in the feudal era. I just couldn't bring myself to go over. What about Sango and Miroku? Didn't I owe them something?

A swift wind rustled by me, bringing with it the bitter taste of a demon – the same one I had sensed back with InuYasha. _Strange, _I thought. _If it was after InuYasha, why is it still coming towards me? Maybe because I'm always with him?_

Whatever the reason, it was way too dangerous to stay without my hanyou bodyguard. I stood up as quietly as possible, looking nervously around. I wished I possessed InuYasha's sensitive nose and ears; I felt like I was being watched. I reached over my shoulder, expecting to feel the comforting touch of my arrows.

They weren't there. I twisted about in confusion before my memory supplied the answer: Naraku's puppet had disarmed me. They, along with my bow, were still back at the battle scene.

The hair on the back of my neck prickled and I backed away in confusion. I wasn't alone…but I had to be! If I wasn't, disappearing into the well wasn't an option: that would reveal too much about InuYasha to his enemies.

Just as I had decided that I had imagined the entire thing and turned to leave the feudal era forever, I heard a sleek, cold voice say behind me: "Very astute, for a foolish mortal."

I looked around, quaking with fear. I knew that voice. I hated even more than Naraku's, if that was possible.

The demon opposite me eyed me coolly. Like InuYasha, he had a wolf's golden eyes, but with a peculiar knowing gaze to them. He was taller than InuYasha and wore expensive, rich clothing. My eyes glanced bitterly to his bare feet, to the sword at his side, and up to his face, scarred like a tiger's. I hated everything about him.

"What do you want?" I asked, hoping I sounded braver than I felt.

"How foolish. I must admit I was impressed that you sensed me," Sesshomaru sighed. "But that was simply luck. I see that now. Anyone with half a brain would know that I have to come to speak with my half-brother about a weapon."

"Don't you know when you've lost?" I asked in outrage, echoing something I'd once heard InuYasha say. "He'll never give up the Tetsusaiga! You'd have to kill him and so far you've certainly failed to do that."

Sesshomaru watched the defiant girl with interest. _Strange, _he thought. _She's already begun to act like my vile brother._

"No, I doubt he'd give it up for nothing," was what he said aloud. "But I have just acquired an interesting item that I think he would consider valuable. I believe he will willingly surrender my father's fang along with the Shikon jewel for this thing."

"What is it?" came the sharp reply. She had already guessed, you could see it in her face. Fear stood out sharply in her features, though she was obviously trying to conceal it.

"Can't you guess?" he asked. She shoved back her long black hair and stared back.

"There's nothing that would make him give up the Tetsusaiga! You're wasting your time! Get out of here before he comes along and beats you up!" she shouted. What was her name again? Ah, yes, Kagome. A weak name. Yes, she was perfect for his weakling brother. But still…she was fierier than most: They would have been begging for their lives by now.

"I see we need to establish our positions more clearly," he sighed. "Very well. Kagome, is it? Yes. Now, I will explain: I could kill you in an instant. You are not in a position to be disrespectful. If I didn't need you for a trade with my dear brother, you would be dead now, for your insolence."

"Trade?" she whispered. Her face went pale. "If you think he'll give up his most prized possessions for me, you're out of your mind! InuYasha hates me! I told you, you're wasting your time! Get out of here before he shows up! I'm not in the mood for another battle."

"Foolish girl. You know as well as me that InuYasha is far away, still searching for you. It was unwise to wander so far from him. He will not turn up unless a certain scent reaches him."

"What scent? If you mean me, you're" –

"Wasting time, I know. I believe we've discussed this issue. I think not. Don't worry; he will take his time if it is only your scent, but your blood…" he allowed his features to be briefly transformed into a menacing smile… "I think he will waste no time."

Before she could speak again, he snapped his fingers. Out of nowhere, a fine golden mist sprang up, surrounding InuYasha's wench, who looked truly terrified now. Once, she raised her eyes to him almost beseechingly, before tossing her head of thick ebony hair. A proud look spread across her features and remained, even as she collapsed.

Sesshomaru gazed down at the fallen ningen. [NingenJapanese for human He stood like that for several seconds, her comments echoing in his mind. _Maybe_, he thought, _I'll kill InuYasha and keep the girl too._ He chased the thought from his mind and leaned down. The taiyoukai [taiyoukaiJapanese for royal demon, or demon ruler then ran a practiced claw over her throat. Not enough to seriously injure her, but enough to draw fine drops of blood: A signal louder than a scream. No matter how far away his despicable half-brother was, his straining nose wouldn't miss this tell-tale scent.

Gathering Kagome up in his arms, he sat down beside the well and waited. He shot a couple of orders at Jaken, who had been waiting in the forest, and waited for InuYasha as Jaken laid the deadly trap.

For the second time that day, InuYasha was racked with guilt and searching for Kagome. For the second time that day, he heard nothing that told him the story. The only thing his keen nose could pick up for at least an hour was the fading demon scent that Kagome had sensed earlier.

Wait.

Demon scent?

He knew that smell, that _stench_. Before, his chief concern had been finding Kagome and he had been tuned in only to what would tell him where she was. Sesshomaru, his despised half-brother, was nearby. And in the same direction, he caught and faint sniff of lavender mixed with…oh no.

"Shippo! Do you smell that?"

The kitsune swiveled his head, testing the breeze. "Kagome's blood! InuYasha, do you think she's alright?"

Instead of answering, he bounded forward hastily. But Shippo read the answer in his quickened pace, in the way he was constantly testing the air, the way his ears strained forward. "Please be okay, Kagome," he whispered.

I blinked several times and rubbed my eyes. Where was I and who was standing over me? InuYasha? No, something said. InuYasha's not that tall…then who?

In an instant it was back. I sat up and backpedaled hastily. Sesshomaru turned his gaze on me.

"So. You awaken. I suppose I must tell you the little game that will commence when our dear friend InuYasha arrives so that you do not make any moves that will cost him his life."

"He's not coming," I spat. "Get that through your head! InuYasha's furious with me! He's not coming!" I touched my throat, which, for some reason, felt wet. I withdrew my fingers to see that they were stained with red.

Sesshomaru noticed. "Ah, I see you have found my little beacon. InuYasha has picked up the scent of your blood and is heading even now to what may become his doom, if you do not listen."

I was furious, but I maintained to be furious silently. Killing InuYasha because of ignorance would not be a good start.

"Much better. Now, when my little brother arrives you will be kneeling by this well. I will be a bit off to the side. If you move, a ring of fire will instantly surround you. I will have control of it and it will steadily move in on you at my command. InuYasha will see you and I believe he will be more interested in his wench than in me. But if you speak, I will kill him instantly. He will be unaware of Jaken perched above his head."

I couldn't hold it in any longer. "If I tell him where Jaken is, Jaken won't be able to kill him! Instead, your servant will be dead!"

"Idiotic girl. Do you really think I will hesitate to attack if InuYasha is distracted by Jaken? No. I will have Jaken stay out of the fight unless you speak. Remember, if any word leaves your mouth, you have sealed InuYasha's doom."

No! No! How could this happen? If I went into the well, I had reason to believe that InuYasha would die. If I moved, fire would spring up around me! If InuYasha thought I was in danger…I didn't know what he would do anymore.

"Hush now. Here he comes."

InuYasha touched now nervously. Every inch of him was wild and ready for battle. Blood was pounding in his ears. Shippo slid off his back and followed as they approached the Bone-Eater's Well.

The hanyou's heart leapt. "Kagome!" he called. She was kneeling beside the well, her eyes fixed on the ground. Her black hair swamped forward to hide her face. At his voice, she looked up slowly. Pain showed vividly in her eyes. An angry red line across her throat explained the blood scent. She stretched out her hand and shook her head, as though to tell him to leave.

But even as she began to extend her hand, a ring of flames flowed up around her. Fear quenched her sadness and her eyes searched the wood beside him.

"Hmm. I did warn you, after all."

InuYasha turned slowly. "Sesshomaru! You did this! You are going to die!" he leapt towards him, the Tesusaiga swinging.

"Stop. If you attack, Kagome will die. I have control of the fire around her. If you do not hand over the Tesusaiga and Shikon Jewel this instant, it will be her death."

The half-demon froze. A quick glance at Kagome told him the truth; if he so much as raised a fist, the girl would die.

I was concentrating fiercely, trying to get a message to InuYasha without killing him. _InuYasha! Don't give up the Tesusaiga or the Shikon Jewel! Not for me! I was leaving you anyways, I'm not worth it. Anyways, even if I die, you could still find Kikyo...don't give up your only chance for happiness for me InuYasha. Please. If you care about me at all, you'll kill me now._

What a stubborn girl. Sesshomaru could tell how hard she was trying to convey her thoughts to InuYasha without speaking. He also knew of a deep magic, deep down inside a person. If someone truly loved another and was on the brink of death, the object of affection could hear the person's final thoughts. They could even reply!

But it was foolish to worry about such a thing. Kagome had neither the heart nor the strength to be capable of such a thing. Besides, it was unlikely that InuYasha would be listening. If the half-demon was only listening with his ears, if he had barred his heart to protect it from further harm, he would only hear what Kagome was trying to tell him if she spoke aloud.

So there was really no point in worrying at all.

_InuYasha…_What was that? Kagome's voice resonated in his mind. He sniffed cautiously. Maybe something was wrong with him…_Please hear me._

_I hear you, Kagome._

_InuYasha! Is that really you?_

_Of course it is, you dolt! Who else would it be? _He had no clue what was going on. This was impossible. Still, there was a legend…one that told the story of two lovers. Poised between life and death and unable to speak, the girl had managed to make her mate hear her final thoughts. Could Kagome be doing the same thing? The thought made his blood run cold. Did that mean…she would die? Except, of course, that they weren't lovers…but Kagome, dead?

_Don't give up the Tetsusaiga for me, InuYasha. It lasts forever. I mean nothing. Please…let me die._

_I wouldn't be letting you die, Kagome. I'd be killing you. And wouldn't that make coming to rescue you countless times a waste of energy?_

_Listen to me! Kikyo…she loves you. And she's capable of defending herself. If…if I die, I think my soul would go back to her. You could use –_

_How stupid _are _you? Do you honestly think I'm going to kill you?! _

_Just listen for a moment. If I died, Kikyo would be fully alive. You could use the Jewel of Four Souls to cleanse her of her hatred! She would be Kikyo again, InuYasha, just as you remember her, and everything that you hoped for before would come true. Not only that, Sesshomaru would be out of your way for eternity and you would always have the Fang. And InuYasha…death would be preferable to the life I would be doomed to live. I would have to live without you, trying every waking moment to forget you, wishing you happiness. Please…kill me._

_Shut UP!! I'm not going to kill you, Kagome, so you might as well give up._ What the half-demon didn't tell her was that her words had awakened a powerful temptation up inside of him…Kikyo…alive. Alive! His heart soared. But when he thought of the consequences – Kagome's death at his hands – his spirits plummeted into a bottomless abyss.

He blocked Kagome out, concentrating fiercely on what he knew he had to do. Only dimly could he hear Kagome's screams. She was trying so, so hard. She was trying to kill herself, to die, for him…for him and Kikyo.

What was _wrong_ with that girl?

InuYasha wasn't listening anymore, I could tell. I could no longer sense what he would do. I had felt how badly part of him wanted to listen to me, to give in, to kill me for Kikyo. I had been working off that part, but now I wasn't sure he could hear me at all.

I could feel the heat closing in around me. The longer InuYasha hesitated, the closer my death swept.

Just as I was trying to figure out a new way of attracting the dog demon's attention, a flicker of movement caught my eye. Neither of the others had noticed – InuYasha being torn in two and Sesshomaru focusing all his attention on InuYasha, Jaken, and me.

I studied the small, vaguely familiar form. Finally, a red-orange tail flickered into view; Shippo! Of course he had come with InuYasha! Hope surged into me. Maybe, just maybe, we would be okay!

But even as I considered hoping, I could feel flames licking my ankles. The sudden, soaring sensation that hope brings gave way almost instantly to desperation. I watched in utter horror as InuYasha swept the Tetsusaiga up in one hand – still sheathed – and the Shikon Jewel in the other. I could tell his hands were shaking slightly, if only by the way the Jewel was swaying back and forth.

_No,_ I thought. _No!_ Last time I had been helpless to warn InuYasha was when Kikyo had pinned me to a tree and…kissed him – before she tried to drag him into hell, naturally. But then I had still been able to make InuYasha hear me. Now he wasn't listening, was deliberately blocking me out. What could I do?

The heat was becoming unbearable. I pulled myself into a small ball, trying to avoid the ravenous flames. I watched InuYasha…step by step, he moved closer to Sesshomaru. The wicked demon extended his hand to take his price.

Two more steps and all would be lost.


	2. Chapter 2: Kikyo

**Chapter Two: Kikyo's Gift**

NO! I struggled against everything that held me, but Sesshomaru had placed me in a spot I could not wriggle out of. If I shouted, InuYasha died. There didn't seem to be anything I could do.

_Please,_ I begged silently, tears streaming down my face, _please no._ My tears hissed as they fell into the furious fire encircling me. I hardly noticed. InuYasha wouldn't – he couldn't – give up the Jewel, give up his life, for me. The idea was almost absurd.

I had one last idea. Most likely, it would cost me my life. But maybe, just maybe, it would save InuYasha.

I prepared to yell _sit_ as loud as I could. My idea was this: If I spoke, Jaken would jump down on InuYasha. But if InuYasha wasn't there, he might run into Sesshomaru instead.

Then something hit me: That would leave InuYasha flat on the ground, unable to move, with his back exposed to Sesshomaru.

Not a good idea.

The flames had begun to eat away at my shirt. I hugged myself tighter, sobbing also in pain, as I gave us up for lost.

_Whoosh! Ssss! _Several arrows rocketed through the flames around me. The fire slowly began to die around me, just fall apart.

Above my head, Jaken let out a shriek. I looked up to see him pinned to the tree by his clothes.

With another angry hiss, an arrow shot towards Sesshomaru's head. The confused demon darted out of the way just in time, to my disappointment.

"Who's there?" InuYasha called suspiciously. I really wanted to tell him to sit just then – whoever it was had just rescued us, for Pete's sake – but that would put him in the same horrible position at Sesshomaru's feet.

"Go from here," Sesshomaru called, more gracefully than InuYasha. "This is a private matter."

"It is, is it?" a familiar voice murmured. I shivered, not with anger or fear, but with apprehension. A form stepped slowly into the light. She was beautiful, as always, but still carried that harsh scent of death about her that even I could detect. Her black hair, tangled in the breeze, danced over her shoulders. Her face was a soft, milky white with ruby lips.

Kikyo smiled. "Surprised?" she asked softly. "I do not blame you. We will talk later, InuYasha."

"Ki-Kikyo?" he asked in disbelief.

I looked away. I couldn't help wishing that we could be rescued by someone – anyone – else. Sure, it was better than burning to death while watching InuYasha walk to his doom, but did it really have to be InuYasha's old love that saved us? Was Fate really that cruel?

Apparently, for as I watched, Kikyo raised her bow and for an instant, it was aimed at me. Our eyes met and I saw a cool pity, but also an icy disdain. There was knowledge there, yes. And for that second when we connected, pity flooded me. How horrible must it be to be chained to a second life by hatred…hatred of the one you once loved?

Then it passed and she looked away. The arrow that had once threatened me was pointed at Sesshomaru's chest. The taiyoukai looked calmly back. That, more than anything else, infuriated me. I hated the way that jerk showed no emotion whatsoever! It made taunting him so pointless and the battle so much more frustrating!

"Sesshomaru," Kikyo sighed. "We meet at last."

"Kikyo?" the demon asked, his voice betraying – much to my satisfaction – a hint of curiosity. "Ah, yes. The foolish priestess whose powers were much weakened due to her…love…" he stressed that word, and all three of us winced, "…for a half demon. I must say you do have terrible taste."

Kikyo's eyes narrowed. "Speak not of what is foreign to you," she commanded. "You have never loved, nor do you know of weakness. Never have you battled me. You may judge my skills…after this battle is ended."

"This fight is not yours," Sesshomaru replied. "Go and I will spare your life."

They probably would have argued more, but my brain finally snapped into gear.

"INUYASHA!" I screamed. Everyone looked toward me in a stunned silence – except for the hanyou. He'd gotten the message. His elder brother stood there, distracted my Kikyo and my screaming, giving InuYasha the best chance he'd ever had to defeat him.

InuYasha lunged. "_Iron revere soul stealer_!" His hands slashed out at Sesshomaru. I hit him mentally on the head several times, resolving to sit him later. After all, the Tetsusaiga was right in his hand! All he had to do was pull it out and Sesshomaru was toast. As it was, he managed to dodge the blow and prepare himself for another attack.

"You will never defeat your opponent that way," he sneered. "You must be faster brother."

_Whoosh!_ His words were cut off as an arrow snagged itself in his long white hair. I let out a whoop of triumph as he turned in surprise.

InuYasha had the Fang out and swinging this time, much to my delight. He hacked off a corner of Sesshomaru's fluffy robe just as Kikyo fired several arrows all around his head.

I felt a broad grin spread across my face at this sight I had never seen before: Sesshomaru disconcerted and looking slightly nervous.

"What's the matter, Fluffy?" InuYasha taunted. "Can't handle a priestess and a half-demon?"

Sesshomaru's eyes narrow. He glided lightly away from the hanyou's attack. His lips parted as though to speak, but in the end, he seemed to decide that staying unhurt was more important that making snappy retorts.

I turned to watch Kikyo fight. In a strange way, she reminded me of her opponent. Unlike InuYasha, she fought silently, and with a certain grace strangely reminiscent of Sesshomaru. She flowed from one pose to another smoothly, naturally. A bit of sadness and envy crept up within me at the sight of her as I remembered my fruitless attempts to help the half-demon in battle – usually all I managed to do was either endanger myself or distract him.

At that moment, Sesshomaru swung his arm around and whacked InuYasha over the head, sending him flying backwards into a tree. InuYasha let out a grunt and then was silent. He fell from the trunk, unconscious. Part of me wanted to rush to him…but I knew I couldn't. It would be stupid to get in the way – again – when he woke up.

That's when I saw it. InuYasha had brought my bow. I grabbed it and took careful aim as the taiyoukai battled with Kikyo.

_Whoosh!_ The arrow cut him across the arm. "Yes!" I cried victoriously. Sesshomaru looked at me with hate in his eyes.

"Come, Jaken," he barked. The imp had managed to free himself, but was practically cowering behind his master as they fled. "I see no reason to wage a pointless battle. But beware priestess – this is not over."

Kikyo still said nothing, but she did not lower her bow until he was gone. Then and only then did she look at me.

"Thanks," I muttered reluctantly, but I was straining to hold back tears. "Why…why did you save me?"

"I care naught for you," was her icy answer. "I came only to fight a long known enemy…and to speak with you."

"But Sesshomaru said you had never battled before! Who was the 'long known enemy'?" Despite my dislike of the miko, I had to know what was going on.

"He spoke the truth. I have other business in these parts. I heard the fight and decided to do what I could. I will not interfere with what happens to you, but…" she hesitated as if unsure, but only for a moment, "but I owe something to InuYasha. He will die…but not yet. Not today."

I nodded. That was all I needed to know. I didn't understand the haunted priestess, but that didn't matter. She was going to leave InuYasha alone for today. It was time to go.

I walked calmly over to the well and swung my legs over (I noticed with a hint of regret that the fire had long ago devoured my pack and textbooks). I gazed for a moment at InuYasha, his white hair flaring out behind him and his fists still clenched in anger.

But as I prepared to throw myself over the wall, out of this time, this life, forever, Kikyo spoke: "No."

There was a brilliant flash of white light and I was thrown away from the Bone-Eater's Well. "What are you doing?!" I screamed. "Let me leave!"

"No," she repeated calmly. "I said I wanted to speak with you."

"Fine…go," I commanded through clenched teeth.

"I know you left InuYasha determined to leave him behind and forget him. I will tell you this: It will not work. You are wrong to think that InuYasha wants you gone. Though he would not admit it…you are important to him."

I snorted. "I'm just a Sacred Jewel detector to him, he said it himself! Besides, why in the world are you telling me this?! You love him! He loves you! Why in the world are you _trying_ to place me in the way?!" I was burning with fury. Was Kikyo _trying_ to confuse me?!

"You," she said, her voice suddenly bitter and angry, "are _not_ in the way. But if you leave," her voice became soft and dangerous, "you _will_ be."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I spat. "In who's way? InuYasha's? Yours? Wrong – if I go back, I will never see either of you again!" Pain welled up in me at my own harsh words and I had to look away – I didn't want Kikyo to see my tears.

Two cold white fingers pressed against my cheek. I didn't bother to resist their pressure and turned defiantly to meet the miko's eye.

"True," she replied softly. "You would never see me again. I cannot say the same for InuYasha. Do you truly think he would not pursue you? Then you are a fool. And even if he did not, your memory would hinder his every move…"

"The way yours does now?" I snapped, but I regretted it instantly. It was true, Kikyo's memory was eating away at InuYasha…but that was hardly her fault. Pain sprung to her eyes and, unlike me, she did not hide it.

"Yes." She pulled her hand back, but the memory, the aching touch of her fingers, lingered behind. I shivered slightly.

InuYasha began to stir. We both glanced his way for a moment before we were relocked into a painful conversation…for the both of us.

Kikyo backed up swiftly. "It is your choice now…" she whispered, fading into the woods. "But remember…if you leave him…you will regret it all your life…and hinder him more than you do now." This last comment had a slight sting to it and I glared at her fast disappearing form. Then she was gone and only her words remained: "It's your choice."

"Uh…Kagome?"

"InuYasha!" I ran to him in a frenzy of wild emotions. "Are you okay?"

Instantly, he was on his feet, the Tetsusaiga in his hand. "Where is he?!"

"Gone, InuYasha. I…Kikyo…we drove him off," I whispered.

He clenched his fists. "Someday," he growled, "someday he won't get off so easily."

I looked away. I heard Kikyo's words in my head once more: _"If you leave him, you will regret it all your life…and hinder him more than you do now. It's your choice."_

But how could I choose? I felt tears of pain and indecision well up in my eyes and I wiped at them fiercely when a voice stopped everything.

"Kagome?"

It was Miroku.

"What happened here?" Sango asked, her gentle voice sweeping over me. But it was InuYasha that caused the emotions building up within me to break out.

"Kagome," the hanyou began, but then I began to weep. I couldn't stop.

"I'm sorry," I pleaded. "I don't…I don't know what to do! Please, InuYasha…."

"What did I do?! Please stop crying, Kagome, please," he begged. He sheathed the Fang and grabbed my wrist trying to get me to stop. I pulled away.

"It's…not…you," I choked out. "Ki-Kikyo, she said…she said…" I couldn't go on. I wanted so badly to explain what had just occurred, but I couldn't. "InuYasha…"

"What happened?" Miroku repeated Sango's question. The demon slayer came up and hugged me gently.

"What's going on, Kagome?" she asked.

I allowed her to comfort me for a brief moment before I made my choice.

I gently pushed her aside and backed up towards the Bone-Eater's Well.

"Kagome!" InuYasha cried out. It was slowly dawning on him what I was about to do. He leapt forward.

I pressed back, swinging my legs over the edge. "I'm sorry." My hair swung forward to hide my face. "All I do is hinder all of you…you'd be better off without me…I'm going back…forever."

Shock radiated around the four of them and I felt a pang of grief. How could I leave them? Shippo, always glad to see me and cheerful; Miroku, banging up InuYasha whenever he was making a fool of himself again; Sango, with her gentle voice but amazing strength; and most of all InuYasha, whom I loved.

But I was only in the way. _You will hinder him more than you do now_. No. Kikyo had to be wrong.

"InuYasha," I raised my eyes to his. "I love you."

And with those words, I slipped into the well.


	3. Chapter 3: Desperate Pursuit

**Chapter Three: Desperate Pursuit**

Kagome was gone. Those were the first words racing through InuYasha's brain. Gone…never again would he see her laugh, or even hear her angry voice when he tried to prevent her departure.

No way was he going to let that happen!

He raced forward with a roar of rage, but before he could go after her, the impact of her final words hit him.

_I love you_.

His hand dropped to his side, and he stood, defeated for the moment. "Wh-what?" he muttered in utter disbelief.

Miroku and Sango didn't look near as surprised, but everyone was still frozen until Shippo broke the silence with a dreadful wail: "KAGOME!!!!!!!!"

Sango rushed to the kitsune, cuddling him gently in her arms. Miroku peered at InuYasha.

"Didn't you know?" he asked. "Kagome has had feelings for you for quite a long time."

"But…but…"

"But it is odd that she would leave like that," Miroku mused. "Still, I counsel you not to go after her – not yet, anyways. Give her a few days to work out her emotions, and for us to come up with a plan."

"Are you mad, monk?" InuYasha growled. "I am not going to let Kagome leave like that!"

"Would you rather get sat within an inch of your life, return here, and give up all hope of seeing her?" the monk asked dryly.

"Feh."

"I thought not. Sango?"

"Yes, Miroku?" the demon slayer asked. Shippo, though no longer sobbing, sniffled in her arms.

"I-InuYasha's going to g-go get her, r-right?" he whimpered.

"Of course, Shippo," Miroku reassured him. "Just as soon as we can."

"Moving?" My disbelieving lips formed the dreaded word.

"Yes, honey. There isn't a choice. We're really struggling financially, and this job I've been offered…well, it could be our answered prayers," my mother explained gently. "I know it will be difficult leaving InuYasha and the others. Will you be able to?"

I wanted to run back into the well. I wanted to tell InuYasha, so that he would make sure I could never leave. I wanted to tell my mom everything that had happened. I wanted to do so much…but now there was only one option.

"Its okay, Mom. I-I think InuYasha will understand. Besides, the Jewel is almost complete. With Sango and Miroku's help, they'll do fine without me. I happened to give the shards to him earlier today, so I…I'm ready to go."

Mom looked at me, surprised. "Are you sure? I thought for sure that InuYasha would throw a fit…and I also suspected that you might be reluctant to leave him too."

"N-no, why wouldn't I want to leave that jerk?" I joked, trying to make light out of it. "I left the Shikon Jewel in his time anyways, so I can't go back unless he comes to get me. When are we leaving?"

"Three days. I wanted to tell you before, but…well, you've been in the feudal era most of the time."

I nodded. Three days. Only three days of hoping InuYasha would forget me, and then I could leave this past behind…I only wished I could have known when Naraku was destroyed.

_No, _I told myself firmly. _You knew when you left that you were never going to see them again. It's too late for regrets now._

I headed upstairs to pack. My heart leapt into my throat when I saw a set of handprints and footprints on my window sill; I had not cleaned it since InuYasha's last visit. My heart ached with the memory. I slowly pulled out a duffle bag and began to pack the most important things.

A photo album was the first to go in. I smiled at the familiar touch of leather and almost felt that maybe, just maybe, things might be okay….

InuYasha growled. "_Kaze No Kizu!_" he shouted, bringing the Tetsusaiga down. His opponent – the largest tree he could find – was instantly toast.

"Are you going to do that all day, InuYasha?" Shippo asked, staring around at what once could have been called a forest (there were only three trees that had not yet felt InuYasha's fury).

"Shut up!" the hanyou snapped.

"I wouldn't push him too far," Miroku murmured. "After all, they're the only things left to destroy before he either goes after us or tries to fetch Kagome."

Shippo nodded and sighed, cupping his chin in his hands. It seemed like ages since Kagome's departure, and InuYasha was up to his fourth forest. Still, it was only the third day. He wondered how much more time was actually needed before they could safely assume that Kagome wouldn't try to kill InuYasha and go get her. "Miroku?" he murmured, flinching as the final tree was torn into shreds.

"Mmm?"

"Can't InuYasha go after her yet? It's been three days…."

The monk sighed. "I suppose it would be wise not to wait any longer. Kagome may -"

"Well, then, let's go," a voice behind him growled. Shippo let out a small cry of surprise – he hadn't realized that InuYasha had been standing there – but Miroku didn't spare the half demon a second glance.

"Impatient, I see. Very well, InuYasha. Take us to bring back Lady Kagome."

"'K, see you – wait! Whaddya mean, "take us"?! I'm not taking you anywhere, monk!" InuYasha's wolf eyes narrowed.

"There you are wrong," Miroku replied calmly. "I think that this particular meeting will go better if Shippo, Sango, and I are present."

"Feh," InuYasha spat, but he had to admit that that was probably true. All he and Kagome were likely to accomplish was more arguing, several sits, and it was likely he wouldn't bring her back anyways.

Kilala transformed and Sango and Miroku climbed onto her back while Shippo clung to InuYasha's fire rat robe. They were off.

As they traveled through the plains (once covered in trees that were now replaced by splinters) the hanyou's mind was whirling. _What did you mean, Kagome? Why did you leave? How could you believe that you're a problem? Kikyo…did…did she tell you that? _As that thought entered his mind, pain surged through him. His ears drooped and he concentrated on the steadily approaching well. _How could she? Argh, this doesn't make any sense! What…what did I do? First Kikyo, now Kagome…is…is it _my_ fault?_

His string of thoughts was interrupted when his claws grasped the edge of the well. Sango instructed Kilala to wait there before grabbing his hand. Miroku clutched the edge of his robe and Shippo remained on his back. _Well, I guess we'll find out soon,_ was his decision as he swung the four of them over the wall.

The usual flash of blue light did not bother him. Shippo let out a soft cry and Sango gasped, but there was no response from either of the men.

As soon as his feet felt solid ground, the half demon sprang back up, catapulting them over the well and into the future.

Kagome's house stood there, just as it always had. But something was different. InuYasha heard strange voices mingling with that of Kagome's mother. He sniffed and his ears flattened; new people.

Then he shook himself. As long as they didn't see his ears, he had nothing to fear. Still, he held the others back and crept cautiously forward, peering around the side of the house.

A huge van stood there. A stranger slammed the doors, but before he did, InuYasha caught sight of Kagome's bed. He tensed. Every part of him knew that this spelled trouble. Just then, he saw Kagome, and his heart fluttered. She walked slowly, with her head bowed. He growled as he caught sight of Hojo standing there, along with a couple of girls he did not know. The unwelcome Hojo stepped forward to hug her, but Kagome shook her head slowly and murmured something only InuYasha was able to pick up: "Please. Don't."

InuYasha's eyes widened with concern. This, he knew, was not like Kagome. Slowly, ever so slowly, she picked up a plastic bag – her backpack having been destroyed by Sesshomaru's fire. Slinging it over her shoulder, she walked to the car.

Mrs. Higurashi told Hojo and the others not to worry about it, that she was just upset by the move.

InuYasha tensed. Move? No….

Sota, Gramps, and Mrs. Higurashi all piled into the car, leaving only Kagome. She looked back and InuYasha's heart nearly broke.

Her eyes were filled with desperation and pain. She stared wistfully at the well, but something held her back. Something stopped her from going to him. There was no trace of a smile on her face and as he watched, tears appeared. She lowered her head and then looked straight at him.

He dodged backwards. That look…so sad…so regretful. _Did I do that?_ He wondered. He squeezed his eyes shut, as though hoping the answer would be there, but nothing came except Shippo's terrified voice.

"InuYasha! They're leaving!"

InuYasha sprang to his feet. He leapt around the corner, strangers or no strangers. The van, thankfully, had already left…and the car was carrying Kagome away.

"Kagome!" he yelled. Shippo went tumbling from his back as he charged after her.

But he couldn't keep up. The car was too fast. Even he, the agile hanyou that he was, could not hope to compete.

Hurt surrounded him. Angered and full of sadness and regret, he watched the vehicle that had taken her away until it was out of sight. He let out a yell of frustration and fell to his knees, punching the ground viciously.

Miroku couldn't believe his eyes. As he watched InuYasha return, he didn't think he'd ever seen anyone so defeated. The half demon's head tilted forward, his thick silver hair swinging forward to hide his eyes. His face somewhat resembled Sesshomaru's at that moment – you had no idea what he was feeling. His hands were clenched in fists, shedding a scarlet rain. Then he raised his head. His eyes showed that he was giving up; his hands opened and let the rivers of blood flow freely. He walked calmly over to the Bone Eater's Well and fell down onto his knees.

"InuYasha?" Miroku murmured. "I see you could not keep up with her. Never fear; we will find her somehow."

For a second, the monk wondered if his words had reached the hanyou's ears. Certainly there was no reaction. Then InuYasha spoke and his words frightened Miroku more than Naraku ever could. "I failed her," he whispered. "I made her leave. She's…she's so unhappy now. I…I couldn't help her…."

"InuYasha, you're talking like she's died!" Sango pointed out angrily. The demon slayer, apparently, didn't care how unusual this was; for InuYasha to admit that he was overcome was like the world coming to an end. "She's not gone forever, you know."

"She might as well be dead," InuYasha snarled. "_I'll_ never see her again at least!"

"Liar," she accused. "InuYasha, we are going after her. There was a hole next to her, in the thing that carried her and her family. Surely you can track her scent with that! And even that…that _thing_ has to get tired and sleep sometime!"

A soft chuckle surprised them. Even InuYasha looked up. His confused and depressed expression turned hostile, and he began to growl at the figure that had been watching them.

"So this is the real InuYasha!" Hojo called curiously. "I always knew there was something different about you." His tone was light, friendly. InuYasha looked away. Understanding showed on the boy's face. "I heard everything. I know what you're going through. So…you didn't even know she was moving?"

InuYasha showed no sign that he was even going to acknowledge Hojo's existence, so Sango spoke: "No. We didn't. We…she and InuYasha had a fight and we came back so that they could apologize…but when we got here…." She gestured hopelessly.

"Oh. That must be hard. I wondered why she was so sad. It's not like Kagome Higurashi to get so upset over moving! I suppose it was because of the fight…are you going to go find her and make up?"

For once, InuYasha showed some interest.

"Yes," Sango answered, defiance in her voice. "Just as soon as we can."

"I can help you."

InuYasha was on his feet. All it took were those four words to make him stop hating Hojo – a little. "What?" he growled.

The poor Hojo looked a little nervous. "I-I said I could help you find her."

"How?" Miroku put in quickly, before the wreck of a half demon could start shaking Hojo to death for the answer.

"I know her address, and I have a car. I could drive you there."

"Car? Like the peculiar animal that carried Kagome away?" Sango asked.

Hojo chuckled. "Yes. Just like that. But first we'll need to…"

"_Kagome!"_ I could have sworn I heard InuYasha's voice calling me as we pulled away from my home. I looked back out the window and my heart somersaulted; there, in the fast disappearing background, was a flash of vivid red and white.

"InuYasha," I whispered. I wanted to wrench open the door, to run to my half demon. But I couldn't. That was impossible. I wanted to twist around in my seat and watch until he was out of sight – but again, I couldn't. So I sat still and kept my eyes forward, waiting until we reached the new house. The car ride dragged on and on. My heart ached like never before and I could only pick at my lunch. What I did eat tasted like sawdust in my mouth. We passed a movie theater ("oh," my mom had said, "how nice to have one right near our house") that blazed the newest film: _Long Ago. _It showed a picture of a handsome young man with a blaze of silver hair. He had white dog ears and golden eyes, and the cocky, taunting look on his face was InuYasha's. He wore a brilliant red kimono and held a sword just like the Fang in his hands. Behind him cowered a beautiful girl that held a bow and had arrows slung over her shoulders. They were standing defiantly in the face of danger. I had sense of déjà vu and watched the picture until the movie theater was long out of sight. Then I laid my head against the window and wept.

I couldn't sleep that night. Spread out in a sleeping bag on the floor – Mom had not yet unpacked the furniture – I was wide awake and I was going to stay that way, it seemed. I reached over to my duffle bag and dug through it until I found the photo album. I tried to concentrate on the happy times I'd had with my old friends. Pictures of my best friend, Hoshiko, and me filled me with a bittersweet joy. I missed her, but at least by focusing on that pain, I could ignore the feeling that I was dying without InuYasha.

As I flipped through the pages, I began to feel almost content. There was enough room in this album to begin the photo diary of my new life here. But then, as if I'd conjured him, the last picture was of InuYasha. I froze. He had a terrified expression on his face, and I knew that this was the first time my mom had used the camera in front of him. He had the Tetsusaiga out and ready to go. He looked – with his wild, horrified expression and deadly weapon – like one of those wacko people running around with guns that need to be locked up. I pictured InuYasha in a jail cell and giggled at the image; those guards wouldn't stand a chance.

I wanted to go back. I felt like an idiot. Kikyo – had she really been right? Was InuYasha following me even now? I hoped so. It was too late for me to turn back, but maybe, just maybe, he would find me. I had one more chance. But if he did find me…if I got a second chance…I would have yet another choice: Go with him, or say goodbye. There was no way I could keep switching time zones now that we had moved. I rested my head against the picture, quelling the troublesome thoughts, and slept.

"Kagome," a voice called. "Kagome, we've got a surprise for you, if you'll just wake up."

I rolled over with a groan. The hopeful thoughts of last night had vanished, to be replaced with all the doubts and pain that I had previously felt. "Yeah Mom?"

"Get dressed. To celebrate, Gramps is taking us to a movie today, so be ready!"

"Mmm-hmm."

Mom left and I crawled out of bed. I caught a brief glance of the photo album and slammed it shut without a second thought. I needed to get on with life. With a soft sigh, I pulled out a light blue outfit and slipped into the bathroom.

"Will you just tell me what movie it is?" I asked, somewhat irritated.

"No. Gramps wants it to be a surprise. Theater #4."

I glowered, but ducked into the appointed room. It was nearly filled and I realized we were lucky to get seats. Sota waved at us from the center, where my entire family loves to sit. Just as we took our seats, the lights dimmed and words flashed across the screen. I felt myself go numb.

_Long Ago._

_When there were demons._

A girl's voice began to speak.

"_I'm coming, InuYasha!"_

My blood ran cold. A different, somewhat frantic voice took over.

"_No! Stay back! You'll be killed! Let me protect you all. I'm the only one that can do this!"_

The next voice I knew all too well. I shook in terror as memories flooded me. [Girl , Sesshormaru , InuYasha

_ "Fool. Do you truly believe you can save them?" _

There was a slip of metal and a heavy thud. I rubbed my head, which ached still when I thought of it.

_ "Eeee! Uhhh…"_

_ "Say goodbye." _

_ "All of you get out of here! But if you let Kagome get hurt, you'll have me to deal with, not just my brother." _

_ "Your efforts are in vain. The girl is lost to you." _

_ "You won't get away with this, Sesshomaru." _

_ "Die." _

_ "Agh!" _

_"INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!"  
_

I began to tremble in fear. There was no way this was a coincidence. This had happened to us. With some variations, yes, but there was no doubt…the star of this movie was InuYasha.

"No," I whispered, as the final words showed up:

_The adventure begins._

I gripped the edges of my seat. InuYasha's face appeared on the screen. "How is this happening?"

Mom stared at me and Sota whispered, "Sis…"

Terror was filling me. How had they found out about InuYasha, much less Sesshomaru? This was too horrible to be real. If they had somehow discovered the existence of the half demon, then I was also involved in it, and they would…my heart turned to ice. I had to get him out of here! If he was still tracking me down, then he had to leave! He had to! Otherwise…I didn't even want to consider the possibilities.

"Are we there yet?" Shippo asked for the billionth time. InuYasha growled and Miroku shot him a warning look. They couldn't go fighting again. They were drawing enough attention as it was – without Kagome there, they hadn't been able to convince the hanyou to wear normal clothes. They were lucky they'd gotten him to put on a black bandanna to cover his ears!

"Nearly," Hojo promised. "I haven't been there before, but according to Mrs. Higurashi's description, it's right around the corner."

The kitsune nodded. He had transformed into an intelligent human boy around Sota's age and was looking as cheerful as a kid in a candy store – or InuYasha around ramen. He sat up a little higher in his seat and peered out the window. He had adjusted to traveling in the car with the greatest of ease.

Sango and Miroku weren't quite so lucky. Miroku clung to his seat as though terrified that every moment might be his last. Sango gasped at every turn and hill and still, even after nearly an hour of travel, looked a little green.

Hojo, after glancing back, took pity on the monk and demon slayer, and slowed down a bit. The time-traveling well had been explained to him, as well as the Shikon Jewel and Kagome's connection to it. They had not gone into great detail when it came to the fight, but Hojo was smarter than he looked, and had a feeling it hadn't been just a little squabble (that was rocket science, there).

"Here it is," he announced after a bit. Sango looked extremely relieved and all but fell out of the car. Miroku followed more slowly, but looked just as glad. Shippo and InuYasha clambered out calmly and stood staring up at the house.

"Well?" the half demon demanded. "Where is she?"

"Looks like they're not home yet. Oh! I remember. Mrs. Higurashi told me that they would be going to a movie. They should be back soon though. I'm going for a little walk after that ride. Just wait here and I'll be back soon." He left quickly. He didn't really need a walk, but InuYasha was looking murderous, and he didn't really want to be around when he started attacking things.

Instead, all the fight went out of InuYasha as the unfortunate Hojo rounded the bend. He sat down on the front step, exhausted. "What am I going to do?" he murmured. "She left. She's unhappy. She doesn't want to see me. Why did I even come?"

"Because you had to," Sango replied gently. The hanyou jumped; he hadn't realized he'd spoken out loud. "Face it, InuYasha. You have to know how she really feels and you have to know she's safe. You had to come. She's probably counting on it."

I knew he was there before we even came within a block of my house. I felt a slight tingle in the air, a trace of demonic energy. I both wanted him there and wanted him gone.

"He's here," I whispered. I didn't need to say more; they all knew who I meant.

"Sis…how did they put InuYasha in a movie?" Sota wanted to know.

I sighed. "I have no idea. But if…if people realize that it's true, and even if they don't, he's got to leave. They'll be hunting for him…and me too, because of how close we…used to be."

Sota gave me an odd look, but didn't ask questions, for which I was grateful. We pulled into the driveway and I had the door opened before we'd even fully stopped.

They were all there. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and InuYasha – along with Hojo's car, which didn't fully make sense.

I froze. I wanted to run to them, but how could I?

"Kagome!" Shippo cried, and hugged me hard around the middle.

"Hi Shippo," I whispered. I pulled out a lollipop from the movies and handed it to him. He squealed with delight and began fumbling with the wrapper. I stepped away from him and slowly looked each of the others in the eye.

Sango's face showed how glad she was to see me. Miroku dipped his head slightly. They would not move until InuYasha did. I gulped and slowly looked at the one I had deserted.

His eyes showed the whole story. _How could you?_ They asked.

"InuYasha." It was the only word I could get out.

Next thing I knew, he was holding me. His strong arms pressed me against him and I could feel his hand tangling in my hair. I pressed my face against his chest and squeezed back tears of relief; _he didn't hate me._

"I'm so sorry," I whispered.

"How could you, Kagome?" he asked. His voice shook slightly. "How could you ever think you were in the way?"

"I…"

"Kagome!"

I turned to see Hojo pelting towards me. InuYasha growled and he stopped dead. "Uh…"

I didn't ever want InuYasha to let go. But I pulled away and politely greeted the new comer: "Hi, Hojo-Kun."

"Hi…I, uh…I guess I'll…um…"

"Hojo, could you give me a hand?" Mom called as she began to unpack the furniture. I thanked her silently.

"We'll help too," Miroku offered. I flashed him a grateful smile as he and Sango passed.

Even Sota picked up on the scheme. "Wanna go check out this fort in the backyard?" he asked Shippo, who readily agreed, leaving InuYasha and me alone.

"Kagome…"

"I'm so, so sorry, InuYasha," I repeated. Tears spilled down my cheeks. "I thought…I thought…"

"That you were in the way," he finished. I nodded, surprised at how gentle he was being. "Did…did Kikyo tell you that?" In those words, all the guilt that he had felt spilled out, leaving me feeling worse than ever.

"Oh! No, she didn't, she…well…she told me not to leave…that I was a fool to go…I didn't believe her…I was wrong." At this point, the few tears had become a swiftly flowing river. Instead of begging me to stop, he reached out and pulled me into his arms. I cried against him as he spoke.

"I thought…I thought that you hated me…for loving her...It's been so hard, Kagome…trying to chose between you….I never know what I'm doing…only that I'm sorry…and that Kikyo's dead. I…I love you, Kagome…and when you left…you took my heart with you…"

I pressed myself still closer when I heard those words. My heart was beating so that I was sure he could hear it. "Oh, InuYasha…do you really mean that?"

"Yes."

I don't know how long we stayed like that, only that at the end I felt a feeling of freedom swell up in me and that no other words were needed.

That was when I remembered the movie.

Kagome tensed in his arms. She had been so relaxed, so happy just a minute ago. "What's wrong?"

She pulled away. "InuYasha," she said breathlessly. "I just went to see a movie and somehow they…they…"

"They what?"

She shook her head. "I'd better have Mom tell you. She can explain it better than I can."

That didn't sound good. He eyed her cautiously, but decided not to comment. Instead, he gently took her hand. "Well, let's go talk to her then."

She nodded, her ebony hair dancing lightly around her…. So many memories…

_InuYasha Flashback_

_Her chocolate brown eyes stared up at him, so trustingly. She pressed the end of the rusty old blade into his hands. "Go to it!" she shouted. A sense of purpose enveloped him, for the first time since Kikyo's death. He turned to face his elder brother, the weight of his responsibility settling on his shoulders. Now her life was in his hands. He would not, he must not, let her down._

_End of InuYasha Flashback_

Now, as he held her small hand in his large clawed one, he was still her protector, even more so because of her love for him and vice versa. He watched her as she walked back to the house. She was scared, he could smell it. _What danger,_ he wondered, _can't she tell me about?_ It was strange that Kagome wouldn't instantly tell him what had happened…but then again, it had been a strange few days.

Mrs. Higurashi's voice brought him back to the present with a jerk. "I see. InuYasha, did Hojo mention that we were going to a movie?"

"Yeah," the half demon muttered.

"Well, the movie wasn't quite what we expected. Instead of an amusing tale that would ease Kagome's pain, it was the story of the second battle between you and Sesshomaru. Everything was right – even the words were the same."

"So?" InuYasha grunted. Kagome opened her mouth incredulously, but Mrs. Higurashi began to speak instead.

"I agree. I think you need to be on your guard. You need a new name, obviously, and Kagome will not reveal her last name to anyone. And you will have to wear present day clothing." The hanyou scowled. "Other than that just be careful."

Kagome bit her lip nervously. It was clear that she thought that the movie deserved more attention than that, but she didn't really want to believe that InuYasha was in danger.

"InuYasha?" Miroku asked. "What should we call you?"

"I thought about that a little already," Mrs. Higurashi put it. "I was thinking either Kintaro or Mamoru."

I blushed when my mom suggested that InuYasha be called Kintaro or Mamoru. Both were certainly fitting, as Kintaro meant 'golden' and Mamoru meant 'protector'.

"Kintaro," he muttered. "Feh. That works."

I sighed with relief, and everyone else relaxed; we had been sure he would put up a fight. "Shippo, Miroku, and Sango should change their names though too. Sure, Sango wasn't in this one, but it can't hurt."

The others nodded.

"I know what we should call Shippo!" Sota announced. "Shinshiro! That means 'faithful', doesn't it?"

I nodded. "Shinshiro – I really like that one, Sota. What about you, Shippo?"

The kitsune agreed cheerfully. "Hi, I'm Shinshiro!" he called, trying out his new name.

"And Miroku…you should be Kazuya," I decided. "It means 'peace' if you were wondering." The monk dipped his head to show that he agreed. "Sango, I've always loved the names Miyu and Seiko."

Mom smiled and touched her cheek. "I think both of those names fit very well."

"What do they mean?" Sango asked, somewhat cautiously.

"Miyu means that you're a beautiful girl, gentle, superior to others," my mother explained (Sango grew red in the face), "and Seiko can mean two things: Force and truth, or success and achievement."

"Miyu is perfect," Miroku offered, his hand snaking forward. I winced as the monk fell backwards with a handprint on his cheek.

"He never learns, does he," InuYasha murmured to me and I laughed.

"I…I _do_ like Miyu," Sango was confessing.

"Than Miyu it is," Mom replied. The slayer flushed but smiled.

"Miyu," she whispered, testing it.

"Um…Kagome?" a timid voice inquired. I turned to see Hojo standing there, looking awkward.

"Yes, Hojo? What's wrong? And thank you for bringing them, by the way."

"I…I just thought…well…InuYasha and you seem pretty close…so I wondered…how long have you been like that?"

I felt a fierce anger begin to take hold. I felt InuYasha tense and realized that I had to keep him – and myself – in line. After all, Hojo_ had_ thought I was going out with _him_!

"We haven't, really, but –"

"Oh, I understand!" He cheered up considerably. "You were just glad to see him, that's all. I'm going to go get something to eat, anybody else coming?"

That wasn't what I had meant, but I didn't have the heart to crush the poor guy. InuYasha, of course, had no such sentiment, and opened up his mouth to put Hojo in his place.

I swung away behind Hojo, supposedly to grab my purse, but glared at InuYasha from behind my "boyfriend's" back and mouthed, _sit_. With an angry growl, the hanyou shut up and scowled.

"I _am_ hungry," Sango agreed. "But…" she added with a touch of fear, "will we have to ride in the…car again?"

Mom shook her head. "No. Hojo, there's a good place a couple of blocks down. I checked it out when I considered the house. Why don't you take everyone down there?"

Hojo nodded obediently. "So who's coming?"

Shippo, Sota, Miroku, and Sango readily signed up. With a shrug, I agreed to and of course InuYasha wasn't going to let me go anywhere with Hojo without him! Mom handed me some money to pay for lunch, InuYasha changed into some better clothes, and we headed out.

Shippo and Sota walked ahead of the rest of us, talking cheerfully and teasing each other. Miroku and Hojo seemed to be hitting it off quite well, to my surprise, and Sango walked slowly, observing everything. I fell back with InuYasha.

"Did I really see you the day I left?" I asked quietly.

He nodded. "Yeah. Miroku didn't think we should go after you immediately, so it wasn't until that day that we came. I saw you leave, and then Hobo showed up."

"Hojo," I corrected, trying to suppress a giggle.

"Feh. It's a stupid name anyways."

"InuYasha! If it wasn't for Hojo, you wouldn't have found me yet." I shivered slightly. I felt his clawed hand gently encase mine. "I'm glad you did," I sighed, leaning my head against his shoulder. We didn't say any more until we reached the restaurant; we didn't need to.

Upon entering, I realized that the guy taking our orders was someone from my old school. He was, aside from Hojo, the one all the girls fawned over. Unlike Hojo though, I had actually found him interesting; he took archery and was good at it too….

"Hojo! Hi," he called cheerfully. "I didn't expect to see you here! What's up?"

"Hello, Daisuke!" Hojo replied. "I was helping Kagome's family get settled into their new home."

"Oh, yeah, I heard they were leaving. That was nice of you. Hi Kagome," he added, catching my eye.

"Hello Daisuke," I smiled, feeling uncomfortable.

"These are some of our friends," Hojo continued. "This is Sota; Kagome's little brother, and his friend Shinshiro – Miyu and Kazuya, Kagome's new neighbors – and Kintaro, a family friend."

"Well, it's nice to meet everyone," Daisuke shrugged. "What is it y'all want?"

Hojo and I exchanged a glance; none of the others – aside from Sota, that is – had ever had fast food before. "Umm…"

"Kintaro and I will both have the crispy chicken sandwich," I decided. InuYasha liked the chicken flavor of ramen best, so why not a sandwich? I was adjusting quite easily to calling him Kintaro though; his eyes reminded me every time.

"Shinshiro and I want double cheeseburgers!" Sota called out. Great – only Miroku and Sango left.

Sango had been reading the menu for herself and declared quietly, "I'd like a green salad and some fresh water, please."

"Anything else for you, Miss Miyu?" Daisuke asked, eyeing her with interest. I saw Miroku tense as though ready for a fight. I slipped up to his side.

"Calm down," I whispered. "San - Miyu knows how to handle herself – you don't need to worry about Daisuke."

The monk nodded briefly, but didn't relax again, and never took his eyes off Hojo's friend. I glanced at Hojo, signaling for him to order for the distracted Miroku.

He took the hint. "Kazuya and I would both like a hamburger and fries. What's the total, Daisuke?"

We paid the required amount, picked up our foods and drinks, and sat down at a far corner.

InuYasha eyed his sandwich cautiously before biting into it. The instant his fangs hit the chicken, his eyes widened. "It's _good_!" he gasped through the mouthful of food.

"Surprise, surprise," I said, somewhat irritably. Why did he always expect my food to be bad?

"It's…it's…" but whatever the hanyou had been going to say was cut off when he swallowed the rest of the sandwich whole. I sighed in exasperation, but I was still too happy to be with him again to be seriously irked.

Sango, meanwhile, had discovered the miracles of ranch dressing, and was simply drenching her salad in it. She – unlike the others – ate quietly and sipped at her water. She seemed very content and at ease now; before she had been very cautious to leave in this new place without Hiraikotsu.

Miroku, on the other hand, seemed tenser than ever. He barely touched his burger and the fries were nonexistent (literally, when InuYasha realized that the monk wasn't eating them, and took over for him).

We were nearly done when Daisuke turned up. "Mind if I join you?" he asked. "My shift's over."

"Of course not!" Hojo grinned, and I could have hit him over the head; couldn't he see that this was a bad decision?!

But it was too late; I couldn't send him away now without appearing horribly rude. And I liked Daisuke – but his interest in Sango was dangerous. _Of course,_ I considered, _I don't have any proof he likes her…sure, he pulled up an extra chair to sit next to her instead of taking the empty one by InuYasha…but it's possible…._

No. It wasn't. Daisuke confirmed that by instantly striking up a conversation with the demon slayer, much to Miroku's annoyance. Sango didn't return Daisuke's feelings – that much was clear – but that didn't matter to the furious monk on her other side. I nudged InuYasha.

"Hmm?"

I stared pointedly at the group across from us. His golden eyes flitted back from Daisuke, to Sango, and then to Miroku. He got the point.

"We gotta go."

I mentally slapped myself. Could I have chosen a more tactless person to announce our departure?

"Sorry, Daisuke, I don't mean to be rude, but he's right; we've got to go."

Miroku was up in an instant. Sango rose a little more slowly, but Daisuke looked stricken. "So soon? Well, I suppose it can't be helped." He showed us to the door, graciously holding the door for Sango.

"See ya at school, Hojo. Come back soon, Kagome! Kazuya, you're always welcome, of course. Sota, Shinshiro, here's some candy because you guys rock. Miyu…" Daisuke turned to her with a hopeful look in his eye. "I…I was wondering if we could get together sometime…what's your telephone number?"

Sango looked quite blank and I noticed Miroku fingering the rosary that kept the Wind Tunnel under control. I jumped in. "Uh, sorry Daisuke, the line's down, we really have to go, see you later!"

I grasped Sango's arm and dragged her away, with Miroku ushering Sota and Shippo down the sidewalk.

"Nice catch," Hojo murmured to me. I sighed with relief. Everyone was full and content – except for Miroku, who sulked all the way home.

Sango lay in bed, eyes wide open. It was late at night and still she could not sleep. Miroku had been distant and sullen since the restaurant, which she suspected had a lot to do with Hojo's friend. The monk wasn't asleep either, she could tell. All those from the feudal era were sleeping in the living room (with the exception of InuYasha, who had point blank refused to shift from Kagome's floor). Maybe she needed to explain that she had no interest in Daisuke….

"Miroku?"

There was a troubled sigh. "Yes, Sango?"

"Could…could we talk?"

He sat up. "I suppose…but we should go outside, lest we wake the others."

She nodded her agreement. Slipping out from the sleeping bag Kagome had leant her, she led the way outdoors.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Miroku asked, a bit of his previous surliness still lingering.

"Miroku…why have you been so upset since this afternoon? Was it Daisuke?"

Miroku briefly considered lying to her, but decided against it, and replied, "Yes, if you want to know. It was."

"How did he upset you?"

"He…he…well, Sango, he was being rude…to you…"

"He was not! He was very sweet and polite!"

The monk deflated.

"Oh, Miroku, no…I have no interest in him…relax."

He perked up a little, but still would not look at her. "I only meant that he was being rather forward, Sango."

"Maybe, but why would that bother you?" Her heart was pounding unnaturally loudly and kept speeding up. She wrestled with herself, trying to quiet it and calm down, but she couldn't….

"Well…because…" He'd rehearsed this moment for so long, but now he couldn't speak! He mentally cursed himself as he struggled for the right words.

"Y-yes?" Her voice shook and she steadied it. Could he really mean…?

Suddenly, he spun around to face her. Gently taking her hands in his, he looked her in the eye, and murmured, "I love you, Sango."

Sango's heart stopped beating. "I…I luh…I love you too, Miroku…"

His eyes brightened. "Than you won't mind if I do this…" And leaning forward, he kissed her passionately on the lips. When she didn't pull back, he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close.

Drawing back for an instant, the monk murmured, "Miyu…a girl superior to all others…mine at last…."

Sango smiled and replied: "Kazuya…bringing me a sense of peace…my love…."

I smiled triumphantly, watching the entire scene from my bedroom window. Unfortunately, I couldn't hear what they were saying, but I knew enough to guess. "About time,"I muttered.

I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. "What are you doing?" InuYasha peered over my head at what was happening below. "So…the monk finally confessed, eh?"

"Mm-hmm…and Sango seems happy too…"

"No, she's miserable when Miroku's kissing her," InuYasha smirked. "Then again…I sure would be."

I giggled and turned to face the hanyou. "Why are you up so late?"

"I don't know…I'm used to being in my time, when you always have to be on your guard."

"There aren't any demons here though, InuYasha. You can relax."

He snorted. "And then who's going to protect you?"

"I don't need…"

My words were cut off when he suddenly bowed his head and kissed me. Any annoyance over how protective he was being was instantly dissolved. He held me tighter and I wrapped my arms around his neck. Again, I was no longer sure of how long the kiss lasted – a minute, possibly? A lifetime of joy? – but I still felt that same soaring sensation I had felt when he had told me he loved me.

With a soft sigh, I rested my head against his chest. He rubbed my back gently. I felt the tips of his claws, and shivered, realizing what a formidable opponent he was. I was relieved that he was my protector, not my enemy. And there had never yet been a demon that he was not able to beat!

Aside from Naraku and Sesshomaru. Both he had fought and not won – still, he hadn't lost, either. I couldn't help regretting that the two brothers were such bitter enemies…Sesshomaru was a valuable ally….

InuYasha's hand on my cheek pushed away all other thoughts. I stood up on tiptoe to kiss him again before whispering: "Let's go to bed."

I lay down on my bed and was not surprised to feel the half demon climb up beside me instead of flopping down on the floor. The wind blew through the open window – we had been, I reflected, lucky that Sango and Miroku had not heard our conversation – and was surprisingly chilly. I shivered slightly.

"Cold?" InuYasha whispered.

"A little," I whispered, rolling over to face him. He reached out and brought me close to him, protecting me from the wind with his body. I snuggled closer and smiled; I had never been more content.

"Better?" he asked.

"Much." I lay my head on his shoulder and fell asleep listening to him breathing….

The next morning dawned bright and early. I woke up in InuYasha's arms. He was still asleep and I smiled. His ears twitched this way and that, and as I watched, his nose strained to catch some scent. I bit my lip to try to keep from laughing; he was dreaming.

I brushed a light kiss over his lips and wriggled away. I grabbed some clothes and headed for the shower, humming cheerfully. When I emerged, he was wearing a pair of black sweatpants and a red t-shirt, lounging patiently in a chair.

"Well? Let's go! I smell breakfast!" He snapped.

Maybe not so patiently. I sighed, trying to hide my amusement. "Alright. Do you know if the others are awake?"

He tensed, his ears swiveling. Then the hanyou lapsed back into a calm demeanor. "Yeah. Too many people moving for them to be sleeping." He smiled wickedly. "What do you guess that Miroku tried to talk Sango into sharing sleeping bags?"

I laughed. "You know Sango would never go for that."

"I don't know…they seemed pretty close last night," he smirked.

"Sit…oops," I winced, wondering how to explain to Mom our sudden need for a new rocking chair. "Sorry."

He lay there in the splinters, muttering curses for a few moments, before dodging up with a maniacal glitter in his eyes. "You are so dead."

"Uh-oh…" I gasped, and ducked a pillow flying towards my head. "Agh! No, stop, InuYasha…" He pounced, pinning me down.

"Now let me see…a punishment for an undeserved sitting…I know!" He began to tickle me. I laughed so hard I nearly cried.

"N-no…InuYasha, please…" I whimpered, tears streaming from my eyes.

He relented. "There…that's good enough."

"Ya think?" I muttered. Before I could do anything else, he leaned down and kissed me gently. I leaned into his touch, my fingers tangling in his silver locks as I began to drown in a feeling of bliss and love.

Of course, that was the very moment that Sota entered the room, intent on waking us up. "Kagome, Mom says – oh, SICK! MOM! THEY'RE _KISSING!!!"_

I pulled away, blushing, as my little brother fled the scene. "Oops," I whispered.

"He'll have to get used to it," the half demon shrugged in reply, rolling off of me.

"What's that implying?" I demanded my heart beginning to race. Instead of answering – or perhaps that _was_ the answer – he reached over and pulled me into a close embrace, his lips encasing mine. I felt so safe, so happy. And why shouldn't I? Absolutely nothing was going to hurt me with InuYasha around. His hair slipped forward, brushing my cheek. My spine tingled. I loved him so much it hurt. Slowly, ever so slowly, he pulled away. Reaching out, he grasped my hand.

"Come on," he murmured. "The others will be waiting."

I nodded, but I didn't want to move. I wanted him to hold me and never let go. I felt tears splinter my eyes when I remembered all the cruel words exchanged, how I had left, intending never to return.

"Kagome?" he asked. "What's wrong?"

I shook my head. I stretched a hand up to wipe away my tears, but he got there first. Gently, ever so gently, he wiped them away with his clawed fingers. With his other hand, he tugged me over to him and then hugged me while I wept onto his shoulder. I buried my face in the blood red of his kimono and wept at the thought of what I had tried to do.

InuYasha never said a word; he didn't have to. He knew exactly what was going through my mind. He just held me tight and I clung to him. Even after I had no tears left, I didn't let go. I dug my fingers in and pushed him closer until I could finally believe that he wasn't going to ever leave me. He was there – to stay.


	4. Chapter 4: Rin's Journey

**Chapter Four: Rin's Journey**

Rin watched the battle in silence, perched in a tree a little ways back, but her mind was miles away. Sesshomaru was toying with his opponent – anyone could see that – so there was really no reason for her to pay attention.

Not that she could have if the battle had been worthy of her concentration. She couldn't get a certain person out of her mind. She had been watching the fight between InuYasha, Kikyo, Kagome, and Sesshomaru, and the priestess had caught her eye. She didn't understand why Sesshomaru was filled with such vengeance and hate towards InuYasha – _she_ didn't care for him at all, either but all the same – when they could work together. And surely the hanyou couldn't be that bad! He had only been protecting Kagome.

But Kikyo was different. She had seemed so detached, so unconcerned. And yet…so powerful. She remembered the first time she had laid eyes on the priestess: She had been waiting in the forest for Sesshomaru to return from the battle with his half brother and the girl, Kagome, when she had simply…appeared. One moment, Rin was alone, wondering how long the taiyoukai would be, and then Kikyo was beside her.

"W-who are you?" Rin had stuttered in surprise, backing up. She remembered that the threatening feeling had vanished the instant Kikyo spoke.

"I am Kikyo," she'd replied. "And who are you?"

"Rin."

"You are here with Sesshomaru, then?"

She had nodded. "Yes. Whose side are you on?"

Kikyo had looked at her sharply. "Sides? Who is Lord Sesshomaru's opponent?"

"InuYasha and the girl with him…Kagome. Sesshomaru kidnapped her so that InuYasha will just give up."

The priestess had nodded, understanding in her eyes. "I see. Then I must go. Farewell, Rin. I wish you happiness."

Rin nodded, at a loss for words. The way Kikyo had walked forward, determination in her stride, making not a sound. She moved with unrivaled grace and the feathered arrows on her back made her a formidable and beautiful opponent. It was then that Rin had been stricken. She admired Kikyo, wanted to learn from her. There was just something about her that drew Rin irresistibly to the priestess.

She couldn't deny it any longer. She had to go, _had_ to. She needed to understand the peculiar mystery that surrounded her.

Rin slid out of the tree, landing on the ground with a soft thump. Wondering vainly what she would tell Sesshomaru, she pulled a few leaves out of her hair and glanced up – straight into golden wolf eyes.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" she gasped.

"Where are you going, Rin?" The taiyoukai stood there calmly, towering far above her. Tokijin was sheathed at his side, a sure sign of victory.

"I…uh…I need to go," she blurted out.

"Go? Where?" His eyes narrowed. She felt horrible, like a traitor, standing there saying that she was leaving. And to see his enemy! Anyone could see he hated Kikyo; how could she, who relied on him, go to her? She had never felt guiltier in her life.

"I…"

His face softened as he sensed her distress. "Go, Rin. Stay safe and return by the next full moon."

She glanced up at the starry sky; he had given her one month. "Thank you lord Sesshomaru! Oh, thank you!"

He nodded. "First get supplies. It will be cold." His words, as usual, left no room for argument. She trailed meekly behind him, wondering what she should bring with her. Food, naturally, and water. Probably a cloak or two.

She was so absorbed in thoughts of her unexpected journey that she didn't realize that they were back to camp, she had – with Jaken's help, it seemed – packed a large knapsack full of food, or that she was freezing until Sesshomaru approached from behind. With one fluid motion, he had draped one of his cloaks around her, dropped two canteens full of fresh water into the bag, and had drawn Tenseiga. The sword glimmered in his hands. Memories flared up in her at the sight of it. She remembered that blade piercing her flesh, but causing a light, floating sensation until she was fully healed. Tenseiga – the healing sword.

But why he had drawn it now was beyond her. "Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked tentatively.

He held it out to her. "You'll be more in need of a healing sword than I," he murmured, looking for all the world as if he didn't care. Struck dumb with surprise, she simply nodded and accepted it. He knelt down on one knee – even so, he was much taller than she was – and slung a leather strap across her body, the sheath dangling at her side. Rin sheathed the sword and he rose. She thought that, just for a second, she saw a glimmer of pride – or _something _that made her glow inside – flash through his golden eyes. Then it was gone and he was turning away.

Jaken was staring blankly after his master, looking as stunned as Rin felt. She sighed and wondered which direction she would go. She was pretty sure that the battle with Kikyo had taken place west of here…but what if she was wrong?

_I guess that's a chance I'll have to take, _she decided. Reaching down, she slung the pack across her shoulder, where it dangled somewhat awkwardly against her side and Tenseiga. A gentle hand twisted the strap. Sesshomaru was back. He firmly worked it so that it rested more comfortably.

"Thank you," she smiled.

He towered up above her, looking almost directly down to see her face. "One month, Rin. Will you come back after that?"

Feeling nonplussed, she nodded. "Yes…if you'll let me."

"Come to the castle then. Use Tenseiga if you need to. You'll be alright."

She nodded again in confusion. "I know I will."

"Farewell, Rin."

She looked west, and slowly, feeling Jaken and his master's gaze upon her, left. The woods were not inviting. The treetops blocked out the sunlight, and traveling alone seemed cold and still.

A bird twittered in the trees nearby and Rin jumped. Sighing slightly, she glanced up, realizing that the sun was slowly beginning to sink in the sky. "I've got to find a place to sleep," she said out loud. "I'll go just a little farther. Maybe there's a village up ahead or something."

Feeling slightly more cheerful, she began whistling and continued on. Two hours later, the whistling had stopped. Raw hunger was beginning to gnaw at her stomach, and still the woods showed no sign of stopping.

She gazed at the brown ground. It was too late to turn back; Sesshomaru would have moved on by now. She was sure that in one month he would be waiting for her, but in the meantime, she had no choice. There was nowhere to go back to; she had to find Kikyo.

"Oof!" Rin fell backwards, surprised. She had been so absorbed in her thoughts that she hadn't seen the enormous tree in front of her. "Whoa…" she said softly, staring up at it. Deciding that this was as good a place as any to sleep, she dropped her pack to the ground.

Glancing around, she could now tell that she was in a fairly sheltered grove, with a path leading out to the east. _I'll check there tomorrow,_ she thought, her eyelids already beginning to droop.

She snuggled up in the roots, using her bag of supplies as a pillow, and wrapping Sesshomaru's cloak more tightly around her. With a soft sigh of contentment, she fell into a deep sleep.

"I'll fetch them, Lady Kaede," the little girl offered.

"No child; it's freezing out. You put these blankets over your brother to keep him warm while I fetch some herbs to give him tomorrow morning," Kaede instructed, handing the child some thick woolen blankets. The girl nodded and scampered off.

Kaede wrapped a cloak around her and started off. The herbs she needed were plentiful around the god tree – the one InuYasha had been pinned to for fifty years by her sister, Kikyo, before he had been reawakened by Kagome.

Absorbed completely in muddled thoughts of the confused triangle – Kikyo, InuYasha, and Kagome – she walked in a slow dazed path. The sight of the tangled leaves of the enormous tree rising up before her made her look ahead and gasp softly.

A girl was huddled in its roots. She was wrapped in a thick, elaborate cloak, but still shivered slightly. Her pale face was lightly dusted with frost. Kaede approached her as quietly as possible. A large bag fell open to reveal a good deal of food and water. She had packed well for a long journey, but alone? Who would let their child go off like this?

Suddenly, the elderly priestess stiffened. They were not alone. Her eyes swung back and forth like a metronome, quietly and unobtrusively locating the demon. She looked up and around, but nothing came. _What is it hesitating for? _She wondered. _If it wanted to kill me it could have done so by now. I am unarmed and she is but a sleeping child. We could not injure it._

Kaede decided that it was possible the unknown demon meant no harm. Perhaps it was InuYasha? No, that did not make sense…he would not hide, and Kagome would surely take in the child. She gathered the girl up in her arms, taking the pack with her. Tenseiga brushed against her, but that just added more mysteries. Why was Sesshomaru's sword with this girl? "There you are," she murmured. "I'll bring you inside and keep you warm. Maybe tomorrow it will make sense."

The child rolled over and there was no response from the hidden youkai. She left quickly, not forgetting to gather the plant she had come for.

_So this is the girl? The one Sesshomaru took in? _Brilliant silver eyes followed Kaede's path back to the village. _I never believed I would see Sesshomaru allying himself with humans! Naraku is right; he is indeed getting weaker. _A hand, adorned with crimson claws, lashed out into view to silence an unlucky bird. _My time is close at hand. If Naraku's plan is completed, the girl shall die. The great Sesshomaru shall perish, and the western domain shall be under my control! It is only a matter of time…_A tongue delicately licked full red lips, stained with blood. _They must die!_

"Mm?" Rin's eyes fluttered open. She wasn't with Sesshomaru…but she wasn't at the tree either! She scrambled upright, grasping Tenseiga – it at least _looked _impressive, even if it wouldn't actually harm whoever had taken her.

"Good morning," a woman's voice said. "I see you are awake. Be still; you are in no danger here and I gather that Tenseiga would not hurt me anyway!"

Rin lowered the sword, feeling rather foolish. The voice, she now saw, belonged to an elderly woman with a patch over one eye. "W-who are you?" she asked hesitantly.

Instead of answering, the woman shoved a bowl towards her. "Eat that. No use wasting your food supplies when we have plenty to spare."

Rin gulped it down. "Who are you?"

"Shouldn't I be the one asking that?"

"I'm Rin."

"And I'm Kaede, priestess of this village."

Rin's heart leaped into her throat. Priestess! And the name…Kaede…seemed familiar. Had Sesshomaru mentioned it? "Do you…know InuYasha?"

"And what might you have to do with him? And may I ask how you came by Sesshomaru's healing sword?"

Rin gasped. "How did you know that it belongs to lord Sesshomaru?"

Kaede ignored her. "I gather you couldn't hurt that demon. So how did you get it?"

"He gave it to me. I've been traveling with him and Jaken. I'm supposed to be at the castle in one month." Wondering if she should have said so much, Rin shut her mouth, leaving only one tiny crack to sip some water.

"I see."

"Do you know InuYasha?"

"I reckon so. What are you bothering about him?"

"I…" Rin hesitated. She didn't know, really. She just thought that if she could find the hanyou, maybe Kagome would know where Kikyo was. "I'm looking for Kikyo."

"Oh." Kaede looked at her and there was a sad look in her eyes now. "I see, little one. And what do you already know about my sister?"

"She…she was your sister?" Rin asked in disbelief.

"Yes. I suppose you don't know the story then."

"No ma'am. I just…I saw her one day…she was battling lord Sesshomaru with InuYasha and Kagome…but she seemed so _different…_I wanted to find her and learn why."

"Rin, I can tell you why, but you may not like what you hear. And I will need you to do me a favor. It's a small one."

"Okay."

So Kaede recounted the story of Kikyo. It was sad, tragic tale. She began with the unusual powers of the priestess and the Jewel of Four Souls, and ended with InuYasha's pain and indecision over his love for Kikyo and Kagome, her reincarnation.

"Oh…" Rin said softly when she had finished.

"Do you understand now?"

"Yes…what's the favor?"

Kaede hesitated. "You must not tell Sesshomaru about this, Rin. You must not tell anyone except Kagome or InuYasha."

"What about their two friends…the slayer and the monk?"

"Only tell them as a last resort."

"Okay, I will – I mean, I won't. But when will I see Kagome?"

"A day will come. You may see her in battle as Sesshomaru's opponent – or even as his ally. But whatever the circumstances Rin, _you must give it to her." _With that, Kaede dropped a small cowry shell into the girl's hand.

"I will."

"Good. Do you still plan to search for Kikyo?"

The girl paused. "I…no. I think I know what I wanted to find out now. I'll go and see if I can find Sesshomaru."

"Do you need company?"

She shook her head. "No, I have Tenseiga. And no one's really going to attack me – I'm only eleven and not exactly a threat. Goodbye, Kaede."

"Very well. Goodbye." 

Rin left. Hoisting her pack onto her pack and pulling the cloak more firmly around her, she headed once more into the woods, never sensing the eyes that were watching her.

_Enjoy it while you can, little girl. Your reunion with Sesshomaru will be short lived. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: WANTED**

_It just doesn't get better than this, _I thought, walking alongside InuYasha. Sango and Miroku were up ahead, also silent, just enjoying the peace of the seaside. Mom had been right; a walk along the beach had been just the thing to clear our minds of the chaos that had surrounded us. I leaned my head against InuYasha, sighing as I realized that one question must be asked. "Do you think we can keep up the time traveling?" I whispered.

His amber eyes were gentle as he gazed down at me. "For awhile," he replied. "But Kagome…"

"Don't tell me," I shushed him. "I just…I don't want to focus on it quite yet."

"You brought it up!" he snapped, but dropped it all the same.

"Let's sit down," I suggested.

Or was going to suggest. I didn't get past the word 'sit' before InuYasha did an unexpected face-plant in the ground. I made out a few furious curses over Sango and Miroku's laughter and my hastily suppressed giggles. "S-sorry," I choked out as he rose.

His golden eyes glinted mischievously. "You're going to pay. Let's see…a punishment for two undeserved sittings in one day…"

I protested frantically, pounding on his back while he hoisted me up into the air. "SANGO YOU TRAITOR!" I shrieked as she and the monk doubled over with laughter. The next thing I knew, I was sinking in the ocean. With a couple of ferocious kicks, I propelled myself to the surface and grasped InuYasha's wrist. "You asked for it," I warned him.

"You can't get me in there," he answered saucily. "No way, no how."

"Oh really?" I asked, narrowing my eyes dangerously.

His face lost the cocky expression. "What are you…?"

"SIT!"

As he landed, spluttering, I swam away as fast as I could. When he caught up, I whispered a few words into his ear. Next thing they knew, the slayer and the monk were also soaked.

I loved summer.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"You can't honestly tell me you believe this nonsense!" Ai Takahashi exclaimed skeptically. A lovely raven-haired girl with blue-grey eyes and a sweet, but down-to-earth disposition, she was in her early twenties, a freshman at the university. She was sitting in her dorm with her roommate, Yuka, and her favorite professor, William, who was actually an elderly American that most considered eccentric. Ai rather liked him – his notions were usually correct and his classes always interesting – but as she pored over the small blue book in front of her, she wondered if the rumors might actually be true.

"No, no!" P. Will (as he insisted his students call him) cried frantically. "You are a brilliant student Ai! You and Yuka both! Broaden your mind! It must be true!"

"Think about it," her roommate urged. Ai didn't particularly like or dislike her yet; she didn't know her well enough. Yuka's dark eyes were aglow, her long lashes glimmering silver in the light. "It's possible!"

"No, it's not," Ai replied impatiently. Fifteen minutes earlier, P. Will and Yuka had burst into the room, claiming that they had discovered something extraordinary – the existence of demons. The booklet now resting on the coffee table was a diary, that of a schoolgirl named Kagome Higurashi. According to the journal, Kagome could travel to the feudal era through a well, and was acquainted with a half demon – dog demon no less – by the name of InuYasha. It had, apparently, been found by a student in the girl's school and been sent to a movie producer. Somehow, they had seen fit to make part of it into a movie – _Long Ago – _and it had then found its way into the hands of P. Will, the quirkiest professor in Tokyo.

"And, pray tell, why not?" Yuka asked, a little miffed at her roommate's utter refusal to contemplate that the myths lying inside the sapphire book could be fact.

"Come on, Yuka." Ai's eyes glittered teasingly. "Demons? Half demons? A time traveling well? The best modern scientists are still stumped when it comes to time! Tetsusaiga – an _enchanted sword?_ I admit it makes a great story – but real? You have got to be kidding me!"

"I assure my dear, we are very serious," P. Will insisted. His enormous glasses reflected the light and magnified his faded hazel eyes, giving him the look of a somewhat demented owl. "We spoke to the school, and they insist that is Higurashi's handwriting. There is nothing to disprove it except what science has assumed! And if it were real – oh! Can you imagine?"

"I can imagine the pain it would cause your Kagome," Ai answered smoothly. "They would take InuYasha, wouldn't they? They would want answers; force him and her to do things. It would be horrible. Even if it was real, I couldn't let…we couldn't tell anyone."

"My dear girl!" the professor exclaimed. "We would do nothing of the sort! I only want to talk to them – is that truly a crime? I would not force them to do anything that they did not wish!"

Ai smiled, relieved. Deep in thought, she rose, and went to the window. She had a wonderful view of the beach from her dorm, and sometimes watching the sweetly rolling waves helped her collect her thoughts.

Her mouth fell open. It was impossible, truly impossible, her brain chanted, but her heart knew otherwise. "Y-Yuka? …P. Will? I think you'd better come here." And raising a trembling hand, she pointed at the foursome by the surf.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO 

We were still laughing when InuYasha suddenly tensed. Sitting there fully clothed but drenched, the world was at peace. I was leaning against my half-demon in the shade of a tree. On my other side sat Sango and Miroku. I noticed the pair holding hands. I leaned up to peck the hanyou on the lips. He was on the verge of returning it when he pulled back, an anxious expression on his face.

"What is it?" I asked, my smile fading.

"Someone's coming," he hissed back, ears swiveling. I looked around desperately before snatching the discarded bandanna and tying it awkwardly around his head. He twitched irritably, fixing it quickly.

Just in time, for a girl – from the college, I figured – came around the corner. She was very pretty and smiled when she saw us. "Hi!" she called as she neared us. InuYasha glared at her suspiciously, and I had to bite my lip to keep from sitting him. "I'm Ai – Ai Takahashi."

"Hello, Ai," I greeted her, somewhat cautiously. Why was she so eager. "I'm Kagome, and this is –"

"Kagome Higurashi?" she interrupted.

I hesitated. How did she know my last name? I rose to my feet. InuYasha did the same, taking the opportunity to edge slightly in front of me. Sango and Miroku mirrored our movements. I wasn't supposed to reveal my last name to anyone, lest they connect it with the video, but she already seemed to know. "Yes," I admitted. "How do you know?"

She seemed suddenly nervous. "Kagome…don't back away or freak out or anything…I…we…just want to talk to you…only for a little…" 

"What are you talking about?" I demanded, feeling a growing terror rise in my heart, choking me. InuYasha's hand squeezed mine, reassuring me.

Without a word, she simply handed me something. I knew the instant I touched the felt covering that it was my diary. Shaking now, I forced myself to look into her eyes. There wasn't anything harmful there, just confusion…and maybe a little fear and eagerness. Still, I couldn't risk it. "How did you…?"

"I'll explain once we're inside."

"No!" I shrieked. My friends looked at me, surprised, all except for the hanyou, who never took his eyes off Ai. "She knows," I explained quickly. "That's how they made _Long Ago._ She knows everything! She knows he's a half-demon! We've got to go!"

Ai looked distressed. I was halfway onto InuYasha's back when Miroku spoke. "Lady Kagome, rethink this. We need to do as she says. If we don't, she's likely to tell the entire world. Besides, I think I would be exceptionally pleasant to have a conversation with such a lovely young lady."

My mouth dropped open. He just didn't know when to stop, did he? A giggle was coaxed from me at what happened next.

Two voices screamed, "HENTAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" and the monk fell backwards with a handprint on each cheek.

Sango looked at Ai – for she was the other one that had screeched – with a newfound respect. "Well," she smiled, voice warm, "I guess you do know what you're doing."

"Only when it comes to perverts like Miroku," Ai replied, but a faint blush stained her cheeks all the same.

"Okay," I decided. "We'll talk with you. But you can't tell, Ai, you just can't!"

"I won't," she swore.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

I sat in a wary silence on the coach beside InuYasha and Sango in Ai's dorm room. I trusted the girl, but I was yet unsure about the peculiar American professor. Another girl, Yuka, seemed almost malicious to me. I strained my miko powers to the limit, trying to sense deception. I finally located it in her. Leaning forward, I murmured to Ai, "I don't trust that girl, Yuka. I'll tell you what you need to know, but not her."

She narrowed her eyes, confused, but nodded all the same. "Yuka, please wait outside," she requested.

Yuka's eyes glimmered dangerously for a moment, but she dipped her head docilely and left without saying a word.

"Well…" Ai looked uncertain. "Is it true?"

"Yes," I told her simply. "It is. I wouldn't lie. I lost that diary a few months ago, but I never imagined it would amount to something like this."

The student eyed me sympathetically. "Don't worry, Kagome. No one will ever know it's the truth aside from P. Will and me. And your group obviously – and Yuka, I suppose."

"How long have you known her?" I prodded.

A cloud passed over Ai's face. "Just a few months," she shrugged, "but she seems alright. Don't worry about her now."

I wasn't so sure about her being "alright," but decided to play along, and dropped the matter. "What do you want to know?"

"Well…what's happened since you last wrote in the diary?" she asked eagerly. Her eyes glittered at the prospect of a story. "Last I knew, you were waiting for InuYasha to come and get you after you'd had another fight!"

I looked at InuYasha and laughed. "It's a long story," I warned.

"I'm ready," she declared.

"I see. Too bad a freshman college student and her professor aren't qualified to handle this," a soft voice sneered from the doorway.

I slowly swiveled in my seat. Yuka stood there, grinning, a young man at her side. He was tall and finely built, clearly strong. "Well," he announced, "the game is up. Come with me quietly, InuYasha, and neither you nor Kagome will be harmed."

Ai grabbed my sleeve. "No!" she breathed into my ear so that only I – and InuYasha, with his ears – could hear. "Don't go with him! Don't trust him! If InuYasha goes, I can guarantee you'll never see him again, not to mention the feudal era!"

"What's his name?" I hissed back.

She faltered. "My brother," she sighed. "I can't – I just can't give him away! Call him Takahashi!"

I shot her an understanding glance. Communicating the message _– We've got to get out of here – _to Miroku and Sango, I slowly made my way behind InuYasha. This was something for him to take care of. I watched the battle begin to play out, snatched a sharp stone from the table (Ai had a magnificent rock collection), and began gathering my miko power.

Sango seemed to understand. With a wordless battle cry – she had left Hiraikotsu at my house – she surged forward, dealing him a powerful blow across the head. Yuka struck out at her in return, and soon the slayer and the traitor were doing battle. It would be short and sweet – anyone could see that Sango was far superior to her opponent.

Tetsusaiga was out. InuYasha grinned toothily and advanced. Takahashi hadn't lost his composure. Instead, he pulled out a black metal object. There was a sharp click and a blast.

A bullet was speeding InuYasha's way. "SIT!" I screamed. He collapsed. I released the stone, sending it forward. Digging deep within myself, I conjured a shield. It spread around he and me, emanating from the rock. The bullet struck the center of the gray stone hard, but it held strong. I felt another wave of power leave me. I was weakening, but we had survived.

The hanyou was on his feet. "Never," he growled, "never do that to me again. Never."

"Do what?" I asked innocently. "Save your life?"

He kissed me passionately. "Never put yourself in danger like that again, or you'll have me to deal with," he threatened before turning to face Takahashi, face grim. I slowly lowered the shield and fell to the floor, exhausted. The man seemed stunned, unable to pull the trigger. One swing of the Fang and the gun fell to the floor, a mangled bit of metal.

"NO!" Ai shrieked. Tears streamed down her face. "I'm sorry – I'm sorry! But he's my brother! Please don't kill him, InuYasha, please!"

InuYasha looked disgusted. But the next moment Tetsusaiga was sheathed and the man unconscious from a blow to the head while Sango quietly knocked out Yuka.

"Let's get out of here," I whispered. He pulled Sango and me onto his back and paused to look at Miroku.

"I may be slower," InuYasha shrugged, hauling him up by his robe, "but I'll be faster than you pathetic mortals walking."

I looked back at Ai.

"I'm sorry," she repeated, tears still leaking from her pain-filled eyes.

"It's alright!" Sango said fiercely, and I knew she was thinking of Kohaku. I gently squeezed her hand.

"We understand," I told the distressed Ai. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye," she nodded. "I'm glad I got to meet you."

InuYasha snorted in disgust and swept away.

We stopped only briefly at my house to pick up Shippo. "Goodbye Sota," I whispered. "Meet me at the well in two weeks. Tell Mom I'm alright." My little brother nodded, looking confused as he watched us go.

As we entered the feudal era, I wept. Would I ever be able to go back to my time now that InuYasha was sought after by the police, and scientists – wanted?

InuYasha lowered the monk to the ground beside the ever-patient Kilala, who had been faithfully waiting for us at the well since our departure. Miroku straightened his robes, watching Sango gracefully dismount, face grim. I slipped slowly off my half-demon's back, tears threatening to spill. Shippo bounded to the ground, asking over and over again why we had to leave. Sango began explaining, but her voice hardly reached my ears.

I clung to InuYasha. He wrapped his arms around me, holding me tightly. I pressed myself close against him, fighting fear. He gently stroked my hair, murmuring quiet words of comfort. I buried my face in his chest, nearly crying. He shushed me, all the while stroking my head and hugging me.

Finally, I pulled away. I felt tiredness tug at me, making my legs feel weak and sore. I swayed slightly. "We need…to get back…to the village," I gasped. InuYasha's arm snaked out to steady me and I leaned heavily on it, letting out a yawn. "Kaede…will know…what to do…"

"Probably," he agreed, before sweeping me up in his arms, carrying me bridal style. I let out a few weak squawks of protest before drifting off into a deep sleep…

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

InuYasha stared down at the girl in his arms, worried thoughts swirling frantically through his head. Kagome's time – the future – was no longer safe. He was wanted, a fugitive, and Kagome was in danger. Even her family had reason to worry, and at that, a chill spread through him. She obviously didn't realize it yet, but when she did, could she forgive him for endangering her mother, brother and grandfather? Could he forgive himself for what he'd done to her? It wasn't fair that they should suffer. And it was his fault. All his fault…

XOXOXOXOXO

_Hello peoples! I would like to greet you for the first time and apologize for the late update. I promise that from now on I will do my best to update once a week! I spent the past week at a place that didn't have internet access. A million apologies and two million thank-yous to each of my reviewers! This is my first fanfic and I love hearing what you think! I am not shy of criticism, so please speak up! Until next time!_


	6. Chapter 6: Togther?

**Chapter Six: Together?**

I was awoken by a sharp little squeal: "Kagome!"

Blinking away sleep, I jumped to my feet. "Shippo!" I gasped. "What is it? Are you okay?"

The kitsune curled his arms around my legs, trembling. "Y-yeah…"

"Then what's wrong?" I asked him, feeling a little miffed, but that vanished as I scooped him up into my arms. How could anyone – aside from InuYasha – stay angry at someone like Shippo? "What's wrong, honey?"

What was wrong became apparent almost immediately as InuYasha came into view. His face was tomato red and there was ramen all over him. Several strands of his silver hair were a blackish-brown, and the smell of smoke was in the air. He smelled even more strongly of chicken and his eyes were flaring – red, gold, red, gold.

"InuYasha," I whispered. He looked at me and they remained their usual tawny. I felt a wave of relief; he frightened me as a demon. "What happened?"

"H-he's sc-scaring me," Shippo whimpered, clinging to my shoulder.

I turned a fierce eye on the half-demon, who quailed. "S-see," he spluttered, sounding for the entire world like a little puppy. "I was _trying _to make dinner" – here I couldn't sustain a giggle, gazing at my ramen-ified hanyou – "when this little brat came over and tipped the kettle over my head!" He was angry again, furious at my laughter.

"How did he manage to tip it on you? InuYasha…why were you _under _the kettle?"

His face turned, if it was possible, even redder. "HE PUSHED ME, THAT'S WHY!!!!!!!"

"Ohhh…" I said, looking at Shippo for confirmation.

"No, I didn't," he sniffled. "I j-just _tripped_, that's all, and when I changed into you t-to make him c-calm down because h-his _hair _got burnt, he got r-really mad and I w-was only trying t-to s-stop him from ch-changing by dumping the ramen on him!" Then an evil grin spread partly over his face. "But it was a lot of fun, Kagome! But he got even angrier and I was scared so I came to get you!"

"THE LITTLE BRAT WOKE YOU UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" InuYasha howled, his indignation apparent. "HE WOKE YOU UP AND YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO SLEEP!!!!!!"

"It's okay, Shippo," I declared. "I'm alright. No more tormenting InuYasha, okay?"

"Okay," he sighed, and scampered off again, darting quickly between InuYasha's legs.

"How come you always take his side?" the hanyou whined. "It was his fault!"

"He's just a kid! You're so immature, InuYasha – it was just a little ramen!"

"A _little? He woke you up, Kagome!"_

I flushed slightly at his concern and came a step nearer. "I know," I replied quietly. "But I'm alright with it."

"WELL, I'M NOT!" he hollered.

My eyes narrowed in frustration. "SIT, INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!!"

He agonized down there for awhile, and then darted to his feet; eyes flashing (still golden, though). "Wench…" he growled. "Here I am, stuck here, worried to death about you, and HE COMES IN HERE, WAKES YOU UP, AND YOU _SIT ME?!?!?!?!?"_

I smiled gently. "He's a kid, InuYasha."

"Yeah? Point?" he demanded.

"He needs defending!"

"So do you!"

"I'm capable!" I flared up at him. "Shippo needs me!"

"Well, then I guess the four of you can cope without me!" he snapped furiously, and turned to leave.

I leaned out, grabbing his arm. "InuYasha…"

"What?" he snapped.

I stretched up, kissing him on the lips. "I love you. Don't go."

When we drew back for air, he answered me in a voice so soft I could barely hear me. "I won't…I'll never leave you alone, Kagome…"

"Promise?" I whispered.

"Promise."

We probably would have stayed there for longer, but a sharp, genuine scream sent us reeling apart. "What was that?" I asked.

He held up a finger. "It's a girl…a young girl. She's in trouble." He sniffed. "A demon!"

"Shards!" I gasped.

He looked at me, a fiery gaze in his amber eyes. "Ready?"

"Always."

Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kilala were already darting towards the hut. InuYasha paused briefly to ring his hair out in water so that the chicken smell dissipated before allowing me to climb up onto his back with Shippo on his shoulder. Sango and Miroku were on Kilala, prancing forward and back, waiting for the sign.

"Come on!" InuYasha roared, as though it had been him waiting for us, and we followed, trusting his sense of smell. I could feel the Jewel burning in my mind as though it was a part of me. Something was wrong. Something was terribly, terribly wrong.

After what seemed like forever, we burst into a clearing. Kilala instantly halted, and InuYasha froze. His eyes narrowed and a low growl escaped from his throat.

"What is it?" I asked urgently.

"Sesshomaru's here," he hissed back. "But he's scared. Rin's around too, and another demon that I don't recognize…"

"Sesshomaru's…afraid?" I echoed in disbelief. The great Sesshomaru, scared? It seemed impossible.

InuYasha snorted. "Yes." But I heard so much in that simple word. If Sesshomaru was frightened…what would happen to us? What opponent could be that great?

My train of thought was cut short when a girl dashed out into the clearing. Rin's eyes flashed with terror, and she let out a sharp scream when she saw us. She veered off to another direction as what was chasing her became apparent.

A swift sword slashed snakelike through the air, coming down to pounce on the young girl. I rolled off InuYasha's back as he ripped out the Fang and brought it down to hold as a shield for the cowering Rin. "What the heck are you doing out here, Rin?" he yelled furiously as the sword was withdrawn. "Where's Sesshomaru?"

"He's-he's," she gasped, still shaking with fear. "He's c-coming. I l-left him for a l-little while. I was c-coming back when I got a-attacked. I think h-he heard me s-scream."

"Dang it, Rin, don't you know better than to wander off alone?"

"Leave her alone, InuYasha!" I shouted, running to take Rin's hand. "It's hardly likely she was going to be attacked, unless someone had a grudge against Sesshomaru and _knew _she was with him!"

Rin's round, fearful eyes stared up at me. "Kagome?"

"Yes. It's me. Be still!"

"So you have found help," and amused voice cooed from behind a tree. A figure stepped into the light. The youkai was very beautiful; there could be no doubt about that. She was slim and tall, around InuYasha's height, I guessed. Her face was finely crafted; each feature was perfect and delicate, intentional. Her skin was moon-white, her eyes a remorseless silver. Her fingers were long a spidery, ending in brutal bloody talons. In one hand, she held a slim grey blade. She was dressed simply, in a silver kimono. She held a commanding demeanor and cruel beauty. A formidable opponent. She bared her teeth and the fangs glistened in the light. "We shall see if InuYasha will bother to assist those who consort with his enemies."

"You disgust me," InuYasha growled. "She's just a little girl – why waste your time going after one like her?"

"Foolish hanyou," she said softly, and her voice carried though it was no more than a whisper. "The girl is merely a piece of a much bigger plan. Can you not see it? Fool."

I stood, filled with fury and a cold dread. I came to stand beside InuYasha. Sango and Miroku flanked us on either side. "Your real target is Sesshomaru."

She smiled. It was a fearsome, mysterious thing. "Clever girl. How does it feel, InuYasha, to be outsmarted by a mere ningen?"

Before he could answer Sango spoke: "She is no simple human. You seem to know us quite well – tell us, demon, what is _your_ name?"

"Do you truly believe I would give away such a precious piece of information to you?" the demon laughed. "However…I am known as _Fukusyu._"

"Revenge," I whispered, a felt a chill tingle down my spine.

"That's right." She raised her weapon. "Step aside. You need not die yet. It is only the girl…only her. My target is simply Sesshomaru. I will allow Naraku to deal with you, worthless hanyou."

"No." InuYasha raised the Fang.

Fukusyu sighed as if bored. "I see we shall have to do this the hard way. _Blood Path!" _she screamed suddenly, swinging her blade. It shimmered to crimson in her hands, flowing outward like a liquid. I felt a wave of revulsion rise within me and I thought I might throw up with disgust.

Tetsusaiga flashed out to meet it, but the Blood Blade simply snaked through it. "What the –" InuYasha muttered as he dodged her.

"It is a special sword," she crooned. "Nothing can stop it. That's it, _dance_ little puppy! How long can you keep this up? This way – oh you are the quick one! And now that! Oh, very good, very amusing, little puppy!"

I backed away as InuYasha dodged the blade, trying to near her, but kept getting blocked. I raised my bow, strung an arrow, and shot it. _"Hit the Mark!"_

It slashed through Fukusyu's weapon, rendering it a typical sword. She turned to me, a glint of curiosity in her glowing eyes. "What are you that you could transform my Blood Blade?"

A new voice spoke then. "You are finished, Fukusyu." I looked up to see Sesshomaru standing there, behind the youkai.

"Aw, how sweet. You were worried about the fate of the little girl?" she crooned, but moved away extremely quickly.

He ignored her. "InuYasha. Is Rin alright?"

InuYasha looked uneasy, reluctant to turn his back on either of them. "Yes."

"Of course she's fine! Do you think we would let her kill a young girl like Rin?" I demanded indignantly.

Sesshomaru did not look at me. He kept his eyes on InuYasha as he went to his side. The hanyou glared at him suspiciously, but did not strike. The western lord drew Tokijin, causing InuYasha to leap backwards and hold up the Fang.

When he spoke, I felt myself grow weak with relief and surprise. "Your enemy is my enemy," Sesshomaru said. "Fukusyu tried to kill one under my protection. She shall pay."

InuYasha nodded. "There's no way she can win."

I thought I saw something akin to fear flash briefly through Fukusyu's eyes, but it was gone so quickly I couldn't be sure. "Are you positive you can win?" she asked, raising her sword once more. Imbedded in it was a shard of the Jewel. She spun it once in a circle, the Jewel pulsing, and it was once again liquid blood.

Sesshomaru did not seem unduly worried. He and InuYasha stood there, back to back. "Together, little brother?"

"Together," InuYasha decided.

The battle was on.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_Hello again! I'm sorry this chapter was so short. I promise the next will be longer! I have added some new characters to my fanfic, as you can see. I have something to say because of that: I do not own InuYasha or any of the other characters EXCEPT Daisuke, Ai, Yuka, P. Will, Ai's brother Takahashi, and Fukusyu. Please do not use them without permission. Thank you!_

_Just a hint, but if you want me to update, review. I'll try to update once a week anyways, but when I get reviews, I feel guilty for not updating yet and do it sooner. Just a suggestion._

_Until next time!_


	7. Chapter 7: The Shell

**Chapter Seven: The Shell**

InuYasha grinned confidently at Fukusyu now. I felt a surge of power; no demon had beaten us yet – and now, we had the great Sesshomaru on our side. It was not possible for any youkai to win.

Sango began to approach from one side, Hiraikotsu held high. Miroku positioned himself near her, one hand on the rosary, preparing to unleash the Wind Tunnel. Sesshomaru and InuYasha began to advance steadily, a deadly duo, Tetsusaiga and Tokijin raised.

"Rin, go join Jaken in the trees," Sesshomaru ordered, emotionless as ever, but I knew in that instant how much he cared for her. She nodded, backing up, but I noticed that she did not go much farther, keeping her eyes riveted on the demon lord's back.

I returned my attention to our opponent, the lovely demon. She raised her blade; eyes cool and calm, the mirror image of Sesshomaru's, except that hers were silver instead of golden. Reaching slowly behind me, I drew my arrow. Fukusyu was fast, but there was no way she could counter our group unharmed – particularly if I disarmed her.

I concentrated on a pink sparkle in the swirling oval of blood. Sango suddenly let fly: _"Hiraikotsu!"_

Fukusyu dodged, swinging her sword up to meet it – _"Blood Path!" _she screamed.

At the same moment, I loosed the arrow: _"Hit the Mark!"_

There was flash of red, pink, and silver. Then a sound that made me want to take back my actions it was horrible, so piercing. "YOU!" Fukusyu screeched. Her eyes were turning to red, her perfect nails aimed for my heart.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" InuYasha roared, leaping to my defense. The Fang swirled low, glinting in the light. Blood spattered, and I leapt backwards, shielding my eyes with my hands. When I lowered them, this was the sight before me: InuYasha, golden eyes narrowed, was standing near me, sword in hand. Fukusyu appeared to have dodged his blow, but Blood Blade lay on the ground, broken in two. A thick, crimson liquid I had grown fairly accustomed to since coming to the feudal era was leaking out in all directions. Grievous moaning sounds seeped from it and I drew back in horror.

"What…" I gasped, unable to find apt words to express my disgust.

"It is the blood of the people she has killed," Sesshomaru stated. "She captured it in her sword, and thus used the strength and blood of her victims to kill more. With each death, she became more powerful. Now it has finally come to an end, and the souls are at peace."

I shivered. One word resonated in my mind: _Kikyo._

Shaking thoughts of the undead priestess from my mind, I scoured the ground with my eyes. Where had the Jewel fallen?

"Lady Kagome!" Miroku cried suddenly. "It's here…"

I ran to him quickly, grasping in my hands. It was crucial that Fukusyu did not regain it. If she did…if she had that power…I did not want to think what she would do with her thirst for vengeance.

"Die, girl," Fukusyu said, staring at me, hate shining so vividly in every aspect of her face. This time, she moved to quickly to be seen. I fell backwards, knowing in that instant what death felt like. I waited for her claws to gorge my skin; InuYasha was fast, but not quick enough. I waited for my life force to drain out of me, leaving me as empty as the old well. I waited for that all consuming darkness.

It did not come.

There was a clash and I felt something sweep in front of me. Opening my eyes a crack, I saw only a blur of unidentifiable colors. I propelled myself backwards and tried to pay attention until things were actually at a visible speed.

Sesshomaru stood there, Tokijin in hand. He stood there calmly, shielding me from the demon's rage.

She was panting in fury. "All I wanted was the girl…just the girl, Sesshomaru. Give me that and I will let them all be! What did you call her? …Yes, Rin. Give her to me…and you need not fight. Show that you are not weak by refusing to ally yourself with humans! Give her to me! I may even let her live."

A low growling sound escaped the taiyoukai's throat. I scooted away, so that I was observing this from a side angle, and I could see his eyes flashing red. "You will not touch what is mine," he hissed.

InuYasha was there then, in a single leap. "Or lay a hand on those I'm with."

Sango and Miroku slowly backed up. This was a battle for those two alone, and we all knew it.

InuYasha began closing in on Fukusyu's left, swinging the Fang powerfully as he approached. She ducked a dodged, face firm with concentration, completely distracted. Sesshomaru brought Tokijin down with a slash, and she only just avoided it. It was a sight I had only dreamed of; Sesshomaru and InuYasha united against an opponent. They worked together in perfect silence – it seemed that InuYasha had left taunting behind him in an attempt to impress his elder brother.

Fukusyu was losing. She had stopped attacking and was on defense, constantly swerving to avoid one blade and being forced into the path of another. I was wondering how long she could keep this up when it happened.

Sesshomaru brought Tokijin down in a complex pattern, leaving a swift cut across each of her cheeks. She staggered and with a single blast of Tetsusaiga, was sliced in half, reduced to body in a growing scarlet pool.

I stood up, feeling slightly let down. They had fought spectacularly, but I had almost hoped her to put up more of a fight. She was no match for the two brothers.

Half brothers, that is.

"Ha!" InuYasha shouted. Sesshomaru cocked an eyebrow, and his little brother shut up, glaring. I laughed out loud, and soon everyone aside from Rin and Sesshomaru had joined in.

"Kagome?" she asked timidly.

"Yes, Rin, what is it?"

"Kaede told me to give this to you…" she murmured, holding up a small cowry shell before dashing off to stand by Sesshomaru.

I glanced at her curiously before taking the small object in my hands. A strange sensation spread over me. _Why can't I move? What's happening to me?_

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"Kagome!" InuYasha yelled, watching her body grow rigid. A pink light emanated from the shell cupped between her palms. It surged into Kagome and she jerked like she was a puppet and someone was playing with the strings. Her arms spread wide, her head yanked backwards so that her strangely blank eyes were staring up at the sky. The cowry implanted itself in her forehead.

InuYasha lunged for her, but was thrown backwards by the enormous power of whatever was happening. Time after time it flowed off of her in waves. "Kagome," he whimpered, filled with terror.

There was a sudden flash of pink light so bright he had to shield his eyes. When it died, he was alone in a green field. No…not alone. He was gazing at a beautiful priestess…Kikyo.

Rage welled up inside him. "What have you done to Kagome?!" he yelled, surprising himself with his anger. _I don't care anymore – if she's harmed Kagome in any way, I swear I will kill her. I did love her – but that was then. Kagome is now._

"Don't fear; Kagome is fine. InuYasha…I do not hate her," the priestess declared.

"What?!" InuYasha yelped. "You tried to kill her! Kikyo, if you've hurt her at all, I'll…"

"InuYasha, use your nose. Can you not tell that I am not the sham you and Kagome have encountered?"

The hanyou stopped. He inhaled deeply, his nose twitching. When he looked at her again, there were strange emotions swirling in his amber eyes. "Then how…?"

"Kaede, my sister, used much of her power to enchant the shell. When Kagome touched it, I was able to speak with her. Now she is lending me her strength so that I may talk to you as well. She knows that I am good – not driven by hatred, living on the dead. This, InuYasha, is the Kikyo that you knew fifty years ago."

"Why are you here?" InuYasha asked. Pain and grief weighed heavily in his words, settling onto his face and limbs.

"I have watched you since my death," Kikyo murmured. "I was torn in two when you met Kagome – but I was happy InuYasha, happy for you. I was glad that you'd found someone to love. Then the ogress took part of me. This part lingers on earth – what tried to kill you, and Kagome too. And I was angry. But there is only one thing that I have to tell you. Our time is limited…even Kagome cannot keep me here long by sheer force of will."

"What do you want to tell me?"

The priestess stepped up to him. She stretched out her hand, and her soft white fingers rested on his cheek as she said, "Our time is over, my love, but your life with Kagome is just beginning. Let go…I hate that trick, that mockery, that sham of me that Urasue created. Please…kill it, but whatever you do, stay with Kagome. Do not be afraid to love her."

"Kikyo…"

She was gone. The cowry shell tinkled to the ground, and he was back with Sesshomaru, Rin, Miroku, and Sango. Kagome was standing before him, but suddenly she crumpled to the ground. He scooped up the shell and knelt at her side.

"Inu…Yasha?" the girl croaked. With what seemed to be a massive effort, she sat up.

"Idiot," InuYasha choked out, holding her tight so that she wouldn't fall. "Don't try to move; you'll hurt yourself."

Kagome seemed to relax a little, allowing him to support her as she tried to speak. "Did…"

"Shut up!" he snapped, a little angry that she would be that stupid.

"Kikyo…did…"

"Lady Kagome, you mustn't overexert yourself," Miroku chided. He stepped towards her, but fell back after a warning growl from InuYasha reached his ears.

"Yes, she spoke to me," InuYasha told the girl in his arms. "Are you alright?"

"Yes…what did she…Kikyo…say?" Kagome reached up, her hand grasping his shoulder with all the strength she had left.

Miroku leaned closer – unfortunately for him, the hanyou noticed, and he was smacked between the eyes by the hilt of Tetsusaiga. Sango instantly picked up on it and dragged the monk away before he could get hurt worse; InuYasha needed to talk to Kagome alone. Sesshomaru and Rin followed in silence.

"She told me…" the half demon gulped. "She told me to let go of her…that it was okay for me to love you…and to kill the thing in her body here in this world."

A soft smile broke out on Kagome's face. "I…" her strength failed. Her grip tightened on his kimono. He held her closer as she tried again. "I love…you…InuYasha…."

"Kagome…I love you too…you know that…"

Her hand moved up to caress his cheek for a moment before her head fell back and she collapsed.

"Kagome!"

There was no response.

"Please Kagome…wake up…"

Nothing. Her chest had stopped heaving.

"Kagome!"

XOXOXOXO

_Hello! Yes, I know, a short cliffie chapter – the worst kind. Sorry about that._

_I know that things in this story are moving quickly. It's the way I write. If you people want, I will try to add more peaceful moments, make everything drag out longer…opinions?_

_Thank you so much my oh-so-wonderful reviewers!!!!!!!!! Until next time!_


	8. Chapter 8: The Land of the Dead

**Chapter Eight: The Land of the Dead**

"Kagome," InuYasha whimpered, cradling the limp girl in his arms. "No…please…I can't go on without you…wake up…please…"

There was no response. Her head fell back against his arm, ebony hair streaming down onto the ground.

A thought hit the hanyou then. He knew that she had a chance – one last chance, and it was slim. But it was all he had, all _she _had. He laid her down gently on the grass. It was killing him to let go of her, even for a moment, and hurting even more to say what he had to. InuYasha hated asking anyone for help – particularly this someone. But his pride was nothing, _nothing, _compared to Kagome's life. He spread his arms wide and gazed up at the sky. Summoning all his strength, he bellowed one word to the heavens: **"SESSHOMARU!"**

Back at the village, Kaede stared anxiously into the woods. Sesshomaru was there? What could be going on that would make InuYasha scream like that? She knew that they had rushed off after a girl had screamed…what had they encountered in their fight?

A little ways away from where InuYasha now knelt with Kagome, the taiyoukai rose quickly at the half-demon's call. He sniffed and his golden eyes widened slightly. "Rin. Give me Tenseiga."

Obediently, the girl handed it over. Sesshomaru clutched its hilt. He looked into the woods, but before he could vanish, Miroku spoke.

"Lord Sesshomaru, what has happened?"

For a moment, it seemed that the demon lord would not answer. Then he looked at Miroku, and said one simple sentence: "The girl is dead."

Sesshomaru moved faster than human eyes could see and arrived in the clearing almost the instant after InuYasha had called for him. The hanyou was kneeling on the ground, Kagome's still body draped over his arms. As Sesshomaru watched, his little brother looked up at him, undisguised tears sparkling in his golden eyes. "Sesshomaru…" he gasped, and his voice was hoarse with sadness. "Will you heal her?"

In response, the taiyoukai bent over her, sniffing. His eyes traveled over her ivory skin and he replied, "This is not a battle for me to participate in."

"What?!" InuYasha snapped. "What battle? She's…she's dead, Sesshomaru! Please! If you don't use Tenseiga, she's gone…"

"Nay, little brother," Sesshomaru shook his head. "She is fighting…in soul…if she returns, I will heal her. I can do naught else."

InuYasha just shook his head, rocking Kagome back and forth. "Kagome…" he whispered. "I love you…"

Sesshomaru laid a hand on his shoulder. "She is strong, InuYasha. Have faith."

His words did not seem to reach the hanyou's ears. "Kagome…"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

It's peaceful here. I am walking in pink light, wearing a white gown. It's made of some white, floating material that I didn't know existed. I can't even feel it on me, but it swirls when I move, so it must be there.

I'm happy here, but something's missing.

What is it?

Does it matter?

A girl comes out of the fog. I feel like I am looking into a pool of water, for she is the mirror image of me, but she wavers indistinctly, as if she is not all there. "Kagome?" she says, and the name rings in my mind like a half-remembered dream. Another word dances in my mind, and I know who she is – but I don't know how I know her, or why she is important. I don't know how I know her name.

"Hello, Kikyo," I reply. I feel as if I have been reunited with my long-lost sister, and I embrace her. She smiles, but pulls away. Her image is a little clearer now, but still foggy as if a cloud separates us. Something nags at me – someone, calling, but I don't know who, and I don't know if I care. It is trying to fill the void within myself, and I reach out, but I can't quite grasp it.

"How have you come here?" she asks me.

"I don't know…where am I?" I wonder out loud.

Kikyo stares. "In the Land of the Dead, Kagome. You should not be here!"

Something in me dimly sparks agreement, but I still try and reason with her. "Neither should you…"

She is grim. How can anyone be so serious in such a soft place? "My time is over. Have you forgotten him, Kagome?"

I look at her as if she is telling a joke, and indeed she is. "Who?" I inquire pleasantly.

She shakes me suddenly. "Kagome! You must fight!"

Deep inside of me, a whisper begins to make itself heard. I struggle. The emptiness inside me needs to be filled…but I can't quite grab hold of it, can't quite get it.

Then she says it. "Kagome, fight for InuYasha!"

_InuYasha. _Suddenly memories flood me. A silver haired hanyou in a bright red kimono fighting valiantly to protect me. A girl, a slayer, slapping a perverted monk. All my friends… "InuYasha…" I gasp.

I become aware of a deep, consuming exhaustion. I fight it, wanting something…_life._ I cling to Kikyo's fingertips; do I have the strength to return to the world I left?

"Go, Kagome!" she presses. "You must go to InuYasha!"

The pink cloud around us is disintegrating. I am feeling weaker by the moment. The name, InuYasha, swirls inside my head like some kind of chant…InuYasha…

XOXOXOXOXO

"She stirs," Sesshomaru said suddenly. InuYasha peered at the girl in his arms. Indeed, her chest suddenly ballooned as she took in air for the first time in fifteen minutes.

A low moan escaped the miko's lips. "InuYasha…"

He pulled her to his chest. "I'm here, Kagome…I'm here…"

XOXOXOXO

I could taste his tears, sharp and salty in my mouth. Had I really been that close to death? Yes…and Kikyo had helped me return. I wondered how long I would actually be able to stay…it was costing me every bit of resilience I had not to let go again. I clung to InuYasha, never wanting to let go.

Unfortunately, I was forced to a moment later. "Back away, InuYasha," Sesshomaru commanded. I heard the scrape of a sword against a sheath and felt a wave of relief; _Tenseiga. _

When it pierced me, I would have cringed, had I had the energy. As it was, it still caused a light floating sensation…that reminded me of death. I could still feel InuYasha against me and held his kimono in a death grip. He lifted me up bridal style. "Are you alright, Kagome?"

Alright? Physically, I was fine, thanks to Sesshomaru. But I shivered at the thought of what had just happened and it sapped my energy faster than I would have believed possible. "I'm okay…" I told him, my voice strong, but the tears still came.

When he looked at me, there was a broken heart in his smile. "Kagome…you're alive…I love you. I love you so much."

"I love you too, InuYasha," I replied. That was all there was to it; that was why I was alive.

XOXOXOXO

_Ack! REVISED chapter eight! Sorry I messed up before on the ending and it's still stinking short. I'm having a minor writer's block, so bear with me here!_

_I love you all so much, awesome reviewers!!!!!!!!!!!! Until next time!_


	9. Chapter 9: New Lives, Old Times

**Chapter Nine: New Life in Old Times**

I was cold. The first snowfall had come at last and I couldn't go back home to get clothes.

Which reminded me, I had to go meet Sota, Mom, and Grandpa at the Well later today.

I shivered visibly. InuYasha glanced at me, concern flickering in his gaze, and wrapped his arms around me. "We've got to go find my family," I told him quietly. In the background, I heard a sharp scream from Sango – "HENTAI!" – and several thwacks and Miroku whimpering. I couldn't help but giggle softly.

"I know," he sighed. "Look…Kagome…about your family…"

"What?" I demanded.

He withdrew his arms suddenly. "They-they aren't…safe…"

"What do you mean?" I hissed. "Unsafe?"

"Yes…Takahashi…Ai's brother…he knew your name. He can find them, Kagome. He's not the type to give up easily…" InuYasha wouldn't look at me, kept his amber orbs fixed on the whitened ground. "I'm sure he'll try and find your family, and in turn hurt them in hopes that you'll come back and try to save them…and if he gets you, he gets me." The hanyou let out a sigh of defeat. "He's smart, Kagome, and he knows Naraku's ruses. He might use them to get to us."

"Oh," I gasped, realization flooding my mind, along with horror and fear. "We've…we've got to hurry! We've got to get to the Bone-Eater's Well! They might be there, and they might be in trouble. InuYasha, we've got to hurry!"

He shook his head, muttering furiously under his breath, pacing back and forth, but didn't start running to the Well.

"What?" I demanded.

No response. Just more aimless flailing and frantic mumbling.

"SIT!" I screeched, beside myself with terror and frustration. "Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, SIT!!!!!"

He didn't say anything this time. When the necklace wore off, he peeled himself off the ground and looked at me briefly. I didn't like what his eyes were telling me; guilt, sorry, pain, and love swirling around, all trapped inside him. "What's wrong?" I asked. Suddenly, I had to force every word out of my mouth. I dropped to my knees beside him and wrapped my arms around his waist. "What's wrong, InuYasha?"

He pulled away from me. I sat there, feeling a wave of panic and abandon sweep over me. My arms, and my heart, felt empty, useless. "InuYasha, please…"

"Don't you get it?" he growled, every syllable reeking of anger and guilt. "I'm the reason they're in danger! It's my fault you can't go back home, my fault you're stuck on this quest in the first place, my fault that you're having problems at that school thing, my fault that you were almost killed, everything that's happened to you since you fell through the Well that day has been my fault, Kagome! And I won't let it happen again! I swore to protect you…and if I can only do that by leaving you, I will."

"No," I gasped, the feeling of panic increasing. "No, InuYasha, please! I love you, I need you! You can't go; please…I'll die without you." Tears were streaking down my face, spilling onto the ground. I felt colder than ever, empty and broken, like someone had torn my heart right out of my chest, ripped my spirit in two.

He reached out with a clawed hand, wiping away my tears. He pulled me into his embrace and I clutched him with all my strength. He wasn't going to leave me; I wouldn't let him. I couldn't. He leaned down and kissed me tenderly, ever so tenderly, on the lips. "I love you too, Kagome," he whispered. "But I've messed up your life enough. You made a mistake when you decided to trust me. Look where that's gotten you. If it hadn't been for me, you would still have your old life…"

"But what if I don't care?" I hissed defiantly. "I don't care what my life is like, InuYasha, as long as I have you in it."

"It's too dangerous…"

"It's not. I'd rather die at your side than live my full life without having met you," I told him, and every word was true. I loved him. I needed him.

He shook his head. "Kagome, I love you…"

"Then stay with me," I pleaded. "Please…"

Slowly, finally, he nodded. "Then let's go get your family."

I agreed. "Sango! Miroku!" No response. _"Sango! Miroku!" _Unless there was supposed to be some sort of code hidden in the way Sango beat the monk over the head, they still weren't listening.

InuYasha let out an irritated, "Feh," and took over: "OI! LECHER!" Miroku turned in our direction.

I laughed softly. "Doesn't it say something about his personality that he answers to 'lecher' and not 'Miroku'?" InuYasha cracked a smile, shaking his head ever so slightly as the monk and slayer approached.

"What is it?" Sango asked. "Sorry I didn't answer…I had to…take care of business."

"I'm telling you, Sango, the hand's cursed!" Miroku insisted. She glared at him, and he instantly shut up, rubbing a spot on his head absentmindedly.

"We've got to get Kagome's family before that idiot Takahashi shows up," InuYasha spat out, capturing their attention. "Kagome's coming with me. Wait for us outside the Well." Sango nodded her assent, I clambered onto the half demon's back, and he took off.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

It was only a few minutes before we arrived at the Well. I rolled off and stared down into it, wondering what was waiting on the other side. "Do you think they're okay?" I whispered.

He wrapped an arm around my waist and pressed a kiss into my hair. "They're strong, Kagome. They'll wait for you. It should have taken Takahashi longer than this to find you. Come on."

I grasped his hand, squeezing tightly, and together we took the leap into the future.

The customary flash of blue light escorted us into the well house. InuYasha tugged lightly at my hand, lifting us both out onto the ground.

There, waiting for us, was my mother, grandfather, and Sota. I dashed forward, enfolding my little brother in my arms. "Sota!" I wasn't sure why, but somehow the sight of him symbolized that my family was okay, and that nothing was going to happen. I hugged him tightly.

"Mmmph," he said. Or at least that's what it sounded like. I loosened my grip somewhat and he pushed back, gasping for air. "Leggo, sis, you're strangling me."

I smiled slightly and pulled away. "Mom!" I embraced her, and then Gramps also. InuYasha just stood there, looking impatient.

"Hi, InuYasha!" Sota beamed, and the hanyou revealed a reluctant grin.

"Hey, kid," he replied. "Are you all ready?"

Mom looked at him and nodded slowly. "I…suppose you want us to come to the feudal era with you?"

I sighed softly. Suddenly this seemed so hard. I was pulling my family away from their lives; what right did I have to do that? InuYasha was suddenly beside me, slipping his hand into mine. "Yes, Mrs. Higurashi," the half-demon admitted. His voice was strong and had a respectful edge that was rare. "You aren't safe here. We need to get you back where you will be."

I nodded, squeezing his hand briefly before pulling away. "Have you heard from a man called Takahashi?"

Mom frowned at me, cocking her head to the side. "Yes, we have. He actually said he'd like to meet with us later. I said I was busy today with my daughter; but that I would be glad to talk to him sometime…but how did you know that?"

I paled. "Mom, don't talk to him. Hang up on him. Don't ever mention me."

"Kagome," InuYasha hissed urgently. "We've got to go."

"Why?" I was in no hurry to leave my home forever.

He grabbed my arm tightly. "I can smell Takahashi. We've got to get out of here _now._"

I understood. "Sota! Grab hold of my hand!" My bewildered brother did so, and InuYasha seized his other one, holding his free arm to Gramps. I reached for Mom, and even as I did so, I could hear someone fumbling with the lock at the door. "We've got to leave. Now!"

"Get me in there, Akako," Takahashi's sleek voice instructed with a bite of impatience. "That's what you're paid to do, isn't it?"

"I'm working on it," came the sharp reply. "It does take more than ten seconds. And I had better get full payment for this, Takahashi. I don't like it – going up against a young girl like that."

"You will get your money," Takahashi answered him with a warning tone. "I have told you already, Akako: You are not being paid for your brains. Just get me in there and I will give you your salary."

I tightened my grip on Sota and flung my legs over the side of the Well. InuYasha assisted Gramps and soon we were ready to go.

I wasn't. I didn't want to leave. But at that instant, sunlight flared behind us, and I had no choice but fall into the Well for the last time. The flash of blue light saddened me this time, instead of filling me with a sense of determination or happiness. I wondered if I would ever see that comforting brightness again.

InuYasha hoisted all of us out of the Bone-Eater's Well with ease, which provoked a slight smile from both Sota and me. I was always amazed by his strength. Letting go of Sota and Mom, I wrapped an excited Shippo up in my arms.

"Kagome!" he squealed.

"Hey, Shippo," I laughed. "I've only been gone a few minutes!"

He didn't answer, just jumped down. "Hi Sota!"

While he and Sota began to talk, I asked, "Shippo, where are Sango, Miroku, and Kaede?"

"Down by the river," he answered, distracted.

InuYasha wrapped his arm around me and I leaned into him. "Come on," I said softly to my family, and they followed obediently – all except for Sota, who scampered ahead with Shippo. It was a short walk to the riverbed, and sure enough, Sango was sitting there with the monk on one side and Lady Kaede on the other.

"Sango! Miroku!" I yelled, raising my arm. The slayer looked up, a smile spreading over her face. She leapt to her feet and hurried forward, embracing me and grinning warmly at InuYasha.

"So this is your family?" she asked softly, her voice welcoming and secure.

"Yes…" I hesitated, wanting to wait for introductions until Miroku was there. Kaede had reached us, but the monk was still near the river.

"Oh," my friend sighed, following my gaze. "Hang on…MIROKU! GET YOUR PERVERTED BUTT OVER HERE!"

Mom let out a little laugh, and I flushed red. Then again, they would have to get used to it sooner or later; the pair fought on a daily basis.

Miroku came over at a run. "I'm sorry, my dear Sango. I was…erm…enjoying the lovely weather. I beg your pardon, Lady Kagome," he added to me.

I shrugged it off. "Mom, Gramps – Sota! Come here! – I'd like you to meet two of my best friends, Sango and Miroku, and Lady Kaede. Sango, Miroku, Kaede – this is my mom, Akira Higurashi, and my grandfather, and my brother Sota."

The two groups met cheerfully enough, shaking hands and Sango gave Mom a hug. That made me feel better more than anything else (except for maybe the way InuYasha held me) as it showed that everything was going to be okay.

TWO HOURS LATER

"I love that kimono, Mom!" I sighed, as my mother entered Kaede's hut in her new outfit. Sota dashed in behind her, carrying a bowl of ramen that he held up to InuYasha cautiously. The hanyou took it with a grunt.

I glared at him.

"Thanks, kid," he muttered.

"Everyone's settling in so nicely," Sango whispered in my ear. "Sota and Shippo get along great, and your mom's a wonderful cook. It's hilarious how Miroku is trying to teach your grandpa how to make real spirit wards."

I giggled. "Yeah…" _Maybe things will be okay._

XOXOXOXOXO

_MORE APOLOGIES!!!!!! WILL BE UPDATED ASAP!!!!!!!!!!!! Any ideas, oh-wonderful-reviewers-that-I-love-to-death? Suggestions are always appreciated!_

_And when you review, yell at me. It gets the story updated more quickly._

_Until next time!_


	10. Chapter 10: The Hunt Resumes

**Chapter Ten: The Hunt Resumes**

Well. It was time. We were on again. InuYasha had deemed that my family had settled in sufficiently enough for me to leave, and Mom agreed. I slipped my bow over my shoulder and restocked on arrows. Truth be told, I was eager to leave the safety of my family and Kaede's village, though I would never admit it to InuYasha. I was sick of pondering what might be happening back in my world, sick of considering the consequences to those who had befriended me.

I was sick at heart.

"Hey, Kagome, you ready to go?" Miroku's voice called from behind me.

I turned, sighing, unable to hide my feelings. "I've been ready for a long time, Miroku."

His smile faded, dark purple eyes narrowed in concern. "Are you alright?"

I shook my head. "N-no…"

He reached out and I instinctively jumped backwards, but his hand landed innocently on my shoulder. "You wound me, Kagome," he pouted, noting my reaction. "Now what's wrong?"

I leaned into his touch, and he put his arms around me while I cried, but for once they didn't stray below my waist. "J-just don't t-tell InuYasha, okay?" I whispered in his ear. "I don't want him to worry."

"Your secret's safe with me," he assured me, massaging my back gently. "What's wrong, Kagome?"

I pulled back and looked at him. "Do-do you think I made the right decision?" I said softly. "Bringing my family here?"

He nodded. "Yes, Kagome. It was the only thing you could do. Don't blame yourself; you did what was right."

"Are you sure?" I sniffled.

"Yes."

I grinned slightly, grateful for his comfort. "I'm…I'm glad to have a big brother like you, Miroku."

His eyes widened slightly in surprise, and I half expected to see that dopey grin that meant he was thinking lecherous thoughts spread over his face, but instead there was a sweet smile. "I'm proud to have you as a 'little sister'," he replied.

"OI! MONK! GET OVER HERE!" InuYasha barked a moment later, and Miroku gave me a last grin and left quickly.

I couldn't help but smile myself as I turned to follow. "Sango? We leaving?" I asked the demon slayer as I fell in step beside her.

"You better believe it," she replied. "Kaede's teaching Sota about herbs. He's been asking InuYasha questions nonstop and thinks he's coming with us. InuYasha's been waiting for an opportunity to slip away, and this is the only one he's going to get."

I giggled. It was true that my younger brother and Shippo combined hadn't given the hanyou one moment of peace since we had brought my family to the feudal era. "Poor InuYasha. He'll probably be glad to get away."

"You will too, won't you?" Sango asked softly.

"Can't a girl keep a secret from her best friend?" I asked playfully.

"No."

"Then you're right. I'm ready to do some demon-killing."

"Then get on my back and let's _go,_" InuYasha hissed in an undertone as we reached him. "They'll be traveling on Kilala, but if we don't hurry, _he's_ gonna be back. Let's _go."_

I rolled my eyes. "Honestly, the way you talk, you'd think Sota's a serial killer. He's _eight, _InuYasha."

"Feh."

Irritated, I muttered, "sit."

_Foom!_

"Will you stop that, wench?!" he demanded.

"I have a name, you know! _KAGOME, _if you don't mind!"

"Kagome, then! Will you freakin' stop sitting me!!!!"

"Not until you deserve it!"

"I deserve it now!"

"Oh, someone who hides from an eight-year-old and calls me 'wench' doesn't deserve any kind of punishment?"

"I am not hiding!"

"Yes, you are! If you're not, why are you in such a hurry to be gone?"

"…"

"That's what I thought! I _am _intelligent you know! You could at least show me a little respect!"

He opened his mouth to retort, but before the words came, Miroku stepped between us. "Um, Kagome, InuYasha, we really do need leave now. You can continue this…um…_discussion _when we make camp."

I glowered at the hanyou. "Fine. But _I _ride on Kilala."

"With the pervert?" InuYasha snorted. "Not while I'm around! Get on my back, Kagome."

"I can make my own choices, thank you very much!"

"They're coming…" Sango whispered nervously.

"FINE!" I screamed, scrambling frantically onto InuYasha, who let a satisfied snort escaped and rushed into the air rather more dramatically than was absolutely necessary. "InuYasha…" I hissed furiously, but it was difficult to sound threatening when you were absolutely petrified.

"Yes?" he answered saucily, pretending to be oblivious.

With an angry growl, I grabbed a lock of his silver hair and gave a sharp yank.

"Yow!" he yelped, sounding like a puppy, and we dropped suddenly in altitude – nearly hitting a tree. "You tryin' to get us killed, wench?!"

"It's _Kagome!" _Yank!

He yipped again. "LET GO!"

"Say my name and say sorry!"

"LET GO!!!!!!!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"SI-"

"KAGOME ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US?!?!?!?! DON'T SAY IT!"

"SEE!! DID THAT HURT SO MUCH? YOU SAID MY NAME! NOW APOLOGIZE!"

"NO!"

"I'LL SAAAYYY IT!" Yank!

"_YOW! LET GO, KAGOME!"_

"_SAY SORRY!"_

"_NO!"_

"_I'M WARNING YOU! I'LL SAY S-"_

"_FINE I'M SORRY ALREADY!"_

I released his hair. "See? Was that so hard?" I purred. His discontented muttering made his opinion all too obvious, but I decided he'd been tortured enough. And…he was right when he'd said sitting him wouldn't be the best idea, unless I wanted to commit homicide.

Which I did not.

Behind us, there was a slapping noise. "YOU PERVERT!"

"I'm sorry, Sango! My hand! It's cursed! It has a mind of its own!"

"Right, monk." Smack!

"It's true!"

"I'm warning you, Miroku…"

XOXOXOXO

Dinner that night was a silent affair. Sango and I sat on one side of the fire, glaring wrathfully at Miroku and InuYasha. Miroku was eating his ramen in what he seemed to consider to be a dignified silence, while InuYasha slurped it up without a single word. Shippo seemed too scared to say anything. What if he set one of us off?

I hated this. I hated fighting with InuYasha, hated the tense air stretched between us like a balloon too full of air. I hated that feeling of foreboding, of knowing that the worst was yet to come, when all the fight had gone out of me and I only wanted peace with him.

But heck, there was no way I was going to be the one to give in.

I spread out my sleeping bag, all the while keeping my back pointedly turned to InuYasha. "Good night, Sango," I called, my voice filled with an all too happy tone.

"Night, Kagome," she responded, sounding the exact same way.

Silence.

The fire dwindled away, and I could hear Miroku preparing to sleep.

"Don't. Even. Think. It. Perv," Sango growled. The monk let out a sheepish laugh and moved farther away.

It wasn't long before I could hear Sango and Miroku's deep, even breathing, signaling that they'd fallen asleep. InuYasha, on the other hand, was wide awake.

I tried to relax, hoping to fool him into thinking I wasn't awake either. I slowly forced every muscle in my body to grow still and calm…

XOXOXOXO

She was asleep. Finally. He hated fighting with her – but there was no way he was going to apologize first! Girls were so dang emotional. She'd started it!

But as InuYasha stared at her sleeping form, he knew he was lying. If only he could tell her he was sorry…without actually saying the words…_or without her hearing it. _

Quickly and silently, he hoisted himself over Miroku and to Kagome's side. Her eyes were closed, her breathing deep. He bent over her, brushing a few stray ebony locks from her cheek. "Kagome…" he whispered. "I'm sorry…I would never do anything to hurt you…I love you."

He began to rise. _There. Now she can't say I didn't apologize. And she doesn't need to know either._

"You're forgiven, InuYasha."

His face turned a shade of white, mirroring the moon above. "What the-??? You're _awake?"_

She giggled. "Sweet dreams, InuYasha."

XOXOXOXO

Everything was fine again the next day. We were such a weird group, I pondered. One minute all at each others' throats, the next everything's peachy. I really don't understand my friends…or myself, for that matter.

"Time to move out," Sango announced as she finished packing up the last of our stuff. "We should get a move on if we ever want to finish collecting the Jewel shards!"

"Maybe today's the day we'll defeat Naraku!" I cheered. Way too optimistic, I know, but it was a beautiful day and we'd had a breakfast that wasn't burnt for once, and I just couldn't see any reason to be upset.

Must everyone try and change that?

"Arrogance is a weakness," a cool voice pointed out, flowing over us like liquid.

I stiffened; not _again…_

"Hello, Kikyo," I sighed.

"Kagome." Her calm eyes turned to InuYasha. "Hello, InuYasha."

He just gave a short nod.

She cocked her head ever so slightly to the side. "Is something wrong?"

"Get out of here, Kikyo," I hissed. Sure, she had only kind of helped send me back from the dead – but that was the _real _Kikyo, not this monster.

Suddenly, she was only half a foot away from me. "I have more right than you to be here…Kagome."

"No, you don't," I argued. "Leave."

"I think not." Suddenly, she had taken a step back, but her bow was drawn and…well, there was kind of an arrow poking into my throat. "Your time of interference…is over. That soul…is mine."

"No," I whispered.

"Kikyo!" InuYasha spoke for the first time. "Leave her alone!"

Kikyo's eyes did not waver from mine as she answered, "InuYasha. You made your choice long ago. This has to happen."

"Ever consider that I might have changed my mind?" he snarled. He sprang forward, grasping Tetsusaiga, just as Kikyo released the arrow.

XOXOXO

_Blood. There is blood everywhere. I can smell it, feel it, taste it. I don't whose blood, and I don't who I am anymore. Kikyo? Kagome? Is there any difference? There is only blackness and the reeking stench of slaughter._

_Death._

XOXOXOXO

_Sorry peoples, but yes, this is the end of the chapter. I know the last few haven't been up to scratch, so thank you all for putting up with me. I hope this chapter was a little bit better._

_I will do my best to update soon, and I hope you enjoyed this. I love you, my faithful reviewers!!! You people are the only reason that I bothered writing this chapter._

_Until next time!_


	11. Chapter 11: New Players

**Chapter Eleven: New Players**

"_Kagome."_

"_Is that my name?"_

"_Kikyo?"_

"_Mm…I don't know…"_

"_You are Kagome."_

"_No…am I? Part of me…pinning InuYasha to a tree…falling in love with him…wanting him to become a human…is Kikyo."_

"_Let go of the memories. Let go. You are Kagome."_

"_It hurts…"_

"_You must."_

"_I-I can't!"_

"_You must, Kagome!"_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

I felt it. I felt myself flow from spirit into body, the soul into a form. It hurt. I felt it scar my heart. That ache will never leave.

"InuYasha?" I was awake.

"Kagome…?" he whispered, drawing me close. "I'm…I'm sorry…I couldn't…I failed…"

"No, you didn't," I argued, voice strong. "She meant to kill me no matter what…you killed her for me. Thank you."

"What happened?" he urged, his eyes pleading with me.

I sat up, turning away. "It-it hurts…trying…to rip a soul in half…forever. I think…Kikyo and I were one…I had to fight. Someone helped me. I don't know who…the soul was joined…and I had to…to _kill _the part that was Kikyo…I _had _to!" My voice rose in a wail, begging him to understand. "I killed her!"

He reached out, offering comfort, and I fell back, wanting his touch. "I killed her," I whimpered again. "I had to kill myself…" and I wept. When the soul united, I was neither me, Kagome, nor Kikyo. We were both, and in moments could have either been sent away or reincarnated. Either that or one of us had to win. We couldn't live in the same body, harboring each other's memories. I could still feel her deep pain, and the ache that her memories left behind was searing my spirit. "It hurts," I whispered. "It hurts."

"Kagome," he sighed into my hair. "Oh, Kagome…"

"I'm sorry, InuYasha," I sobbed.

He shook his head. "Don't be. Her time…her time was over. You needed to come back."

"It hurts," I repeated. "I can still feel her, still feel her dying," and I shuddered.

He just held me close. Sango fell to her knees beside us and took my hand. Miroku laid a hand on my shoulder. I could sense their fear and relief, and feel the love emanating from them all. A terrified Shippo slipped onto my lap, hugging my waist. Slowly, the empty, searing feeling deep inside of me began to fade away. The love Kagome had, I had, for those around me grew strong, blocking out Kikyo. I felt whole again.

XOXOXOXO

"Hoshiko!"

"What?"

"Telephone!"

Hoshiko Tajing fled lightly down the stairs, short hair glimmering in the light. It was a very dark brown, raven colored, but streaked with bright pink. Her eyes were light, a pale silver that shocked most people. She was wearing quite a bit of jewelry, multiple earrings dangling from each ear, silver bangles jingling around each wrist, and more than one necklace. She looked like someone that could take on anyone, tough and distant at the same time. But you could see that worry was haunting her all the same.

Two days ago, her best friend, Kagome Higurashi, had been reported missing. Actually, all of her family was gone. No one even knew that she and Kagome were friends – she lived in a small town while Kagome resided in downtown Tokyo. They had met over the internet, and had met twice. They were both frustrated and bored with their friends from school – shallow, boy-obsessed girls. They had kept up a relationship via the internet, letters, and telephone.

It was no wonder Hoshiko was very nearly sick with worry.

"Hello?" she asked now, eyes glittering with hope.

"Hoshiko Tajing?" a voice asked. It reminded her of quicksilver, sliding and changing form, unpredictable.

She frowned, not liking the prospect of more trouble. "Yes. This is?"

"My name is Takahashi."

"First name."

"Miss Taijing, I'm calling about Kagome."

Her fears melted. "Kagome? What do you know about her? How did you know we were friends? Do you have any news?" Even though it wasn't like her to ramble, she was desperate. She tossed her head of short pink-and-black hair, glaring at the receiver.

"I'm an old family friend," Takahashi explained.

_Right. _Hoshiko frowned, suspicions returning. Kagome had never mentioned him. And why wouldn't he say his first name?

"I think I may have a lead on what may have happened," he went on, voice smooth as silk. "But I'd like to confirm a few things with you. Could we meet?"

A sly smile slid onto Hoshiko's face. Not a problem. And she just might confirm a few things with _him _while she was at it. "That would be wonderful, Mr. Takahashi," she cooed, voice dripping with honey. "How about tonight at six o'clock? You could come to my place."

"That sounds perfect, Miss Taijing, just perfect."

"Oh, call me Hoshiko," she urged. _Just try it. I'll let you get away with that for now. Most of my friends don't even call met that. Except Kagome. And if you have anything to do with her disappearance, you are going to regret it. _

"Hoshiko," he replied. "What a lovely name. I do hope that this meeting goes well."

Her brilliant eyes narrowed at the thinly veiled threat. _He must think I'm an idiot! I'll play along. He's in for a BIG surprise. _"Oh, so do I," she simpered. "I'm just _desperate _to find Kagome."

"Tonight at six, then?" he asked, but it was not a question. Not really.

"I'll be waiting," she chirped. No lie there.

The phone clicked, and she darted upstairs to Tsukiko's room. "Tsu! _Tsukiko! _Open the door!"

It slid open without a sound to reveal her elder sister. Tsukiko's lovely black hair cascaded down her back in a waterfall of ebony strands. It rippled on its way down, ending at her hips. She never tried to keep it back or hold it in check. Tsukiko's eyes were a red color, a bright crimson that startled most people. She was tall and slim, her body curving in all the right ways. Despite her eyes, most males couldn't help drooling over her. Actually, most couldn't with Hoshiko either. But unlike Tsukiko, she didn't put up it, or use it to her advantage. If they didn't have anything intelligent to say, they had better get out of her way. Most learned that pretty quickly.

"What can I do for you, little sister?" Tsukiko smiled, and it was a dangerous thing. The sisters made a deadly, dangerous pair. Only Kagome had been able to see them together and not start to stutter with fear.

"As if you didn't know," Hoshiko snorted. She did not care for her sister's fine grace and careful movements. "I'm guessing you were listening in on the other line?"

"He isn't a friend of Kagome, is he," Tsu nodded. She leaned against the doorway and raised her eyebrows at Hoshiko. "Well? What did you have in mind for this six o'clock meeting?"

Hoshiko's smile mirrored Tsukiko's as she poured out her plan.

XOXOXOXO

The doorbell rang.

Hoshiko nodded once and Tsukiko returned it as she moved gracefully towards the door, dressed in a black leather skirt that came down her mid-thigh and a black halter top. It was probably unnecessary, considering it would probably take Takahashi about thirteen seconds for him to stop gaping at her in her normal clothes, but Tsukiko liked to do things cleanly.

"Well, hello there," she greeted him, her voice rasping slightly. "Are you looking for my sister?"

"Well-well-I-well-I – depends on what your sister's name is," he seemed to recover. "Hoshiko Taijing?"

"That's her. Why don't you come in and you and I talk awhile?" she pulled the door back, twisting her body forward so that he had to brush past her to get in. Hoshiko sighed at the way Tsukiko was really going for it; anyone could see that Takahashi could barely contain himself all the same!

Still, she knew why: Takahashi had something to do with Kagome's disappearance, they were both sure of it, and anyone who messed with Hoshiko and Tsukiko's friends did not come out unscarred.

"That sounds fine," Takahashi agreed.

"Takahashi?" Hoshiko asked, forcing herself to sound eager and hopefully, widening her eyes innocently. "I'm Hoshiko. Do you know anything about Kagome?"

"Hoshiko," Tsukiko growled warningly, right on cue. "How about you go up to your room? I'll take Mr.….Takahashi…up in a minute."

Hoshiko nodded. She faded into the background. Somehow, if she was careful, no one ever saw her if she didn't want them to. She watched as Tsukiko poured wine for Takahashi and water with red food coloring for herself. To accept it though, Takahashi had to set the items he had brought with him down.

Hoshiko pounced. She slipped into the open behind his back – her sister keeping him quite occupied enough.

Her silver eyes narrowed with fury and a slight growl escaped her lips. There, in the center of everything, was Kagome's diary. She would know that little blue booklet anywhere. Mouth opened in a soundless snarl, she grasped it and ran upstairs to read it while she waited.

"_Dear Diary,_

_I guess if I'm going to start writing to you and have it make sense, I have some explaining to do. First of all, I'm the reincarnation of a very powerful priestess and can time travel to the past._

_Never mind. Take Two:_

_I'm in love with a half-demon whose name is InuYasha, and we are on a quest with a perverted monk, a kitsune, and a demon-slayer to find the Jewel of Four Souls, or the Shikon Jewel._

_Take Three:_

_My name is Kagome Higurashi…?"_

Hoshiko laughed. She was utterly bewildered, but the way Kagome was attempting to explain what appeared to be rather…unusual aspects of her life was hilarious. Eventually though, she succeeded, and Hoshiko was just reading the final words when she heard the sound she had been expecting.

"…_and that's that. He'll come for me soon, I know he will, but it hurts being away from him. I love him. I know how Kikyo feels, but that doesn't make it any better._

_If you ever read this, my love, InuYasha:_

_I love you forever._

_Kagome Higurashi"_

As Hoshiko digested that last bit of information, she heard three loud bangs from below, signaling that Takahashi was officially drunk enough to answer any questions they might ask. Closing the book and feeling a cold rage take hold of her at what Takahashi might be planning do to with the information he had obtained from Kagome's diary, she began the short trip downstairs.

Sure enough, there was Takahashi, lolling against the counter for support, a dazed look in his eye. Tsukiko had lost the seductive demeanor and was using the power of her eyes to hold him in place. "What would you like to know, Hoshiko?"

With a dangerous smile, Hoshiko took over where Tsukiko had left off, stepping in front of her sister and meeting Takahashi's drunken gaze. "Why were searching for Kagome?" She let silver light radiate from her irises, forcing him with some hidden power combined with the wine to answer truthfully.

"The half-demon," he slurred, under her spell, "I want him. Scientific wonder. Make millions. Stupid hanyou. Doesn't deserve to live."

She pressed harder. "Did you get him? Where are Kagome and InuYasha now?"

"Gone," he answered, a bitter note still staining his voice. "Tried to get to them. Used the Well. Hoped you had a Shard of the Jewel."

"I don't. Is that where her family is? Did they all go down the Well?"

"Yes," he mumbled. He fell backwards and she forced him up with sheer power flowing from her. Power she hadn't realized she possessed had been released and she was having extreme difficulty harnessing it.

"Are they safe? Speak!"

"Not…for long," he managed. His words were clearer now, and that was because of Hoshiko too, not because his muddled brain was clearing. "I will find them…somehow. Found a Shard of the Shikon Jewel…in the well house. But I need…a demon…or someone with demon or miko blood…to bring me through. I hoped…that you would…be a demon."

"Why? Am I? Tell me!" she commanded forcefully. She could sense Tsukiko watching from the side with disbelief.

"You…may be. Tsukiko…beautiful…"

Hoshiko didn't have time for this. She narrowed her eyes, concentrating the flow.

"You and Tsukiko have powers inaccessible to mortals. You must have some demon blood. With the Shard, you can reach the feudal era." No stumbling or protests this time. If Hoshiko had told him to go drown himself (and the thought was temping) he would have done it. He no longer had any control over his mind.

"Where is this Shard?" Hoshiko demanded of him, not relaxing in the slightest. This would be the information he would be least willing to give up.

But his fight was over; the alcohol had begun sapping his willpower long ago and now Hoshiko was in charge. "Left coat pocket."

Tsukiko was there in an instant, grabbing his discarded coat and pulling out a small pink Jewel Shard. She dropped it almost instantly on the counter, drawing back as though burned.

Hoshiko stepped back; Tsukiko knew what to do.

"Go home, and forget this address," her sister instructed, red light spilling from her eyes. "Forget about Kagome and InuYasha. This never happened. And you might want to apologize to Ai while you're at it," she added.

He obeyed.

"Who's Ai?" Hoshiko questioned softly.

Tsukiko let out a short bark of laughter. "His sister. And don't you have more questions to answer than me?"

XOXOXOXO

"We should be on our way soon," Miroku declared. I glanced up, briefly meeting his eyes. Typically it was InuYasha that was impatient for our departure, but this time he made no complaints.

We had returned to the village where my family and Kaede lived after Kikyo's second death. Even though I was now certain of who I was and was stronger than before, pain still gnawed deep within me. It had only been over two weeks drinking some potion Kaede mixed up and spending every moment with someone who loved me, Kagome, that I had finally managed to heal.

Now, I nodded to the monk. It was time to go, but InuYasha would not leave until he was certain I was fully healed. For that, I loved him all the more. "He'll be at the Well," I determined quietly. "I'll find him and tell him it's time to go."

He was there. "InuYasha?" I inquired softly.

He was at my side in an instant. "Kagome? Are you okay?"

"Fine," I sighed, melting into his arms. We had all been so tense since the incident. They had seen me dead and I had had to kill someone that had been a part of me. All of us were deeply scarred. "It's time to keep going though."

"Are you sure?" His golden orbs gazed down at me, flickering with concern.

"Yes."

I would have said more, but at that moment two people I had never thought I'd see again came rocketing out of the Well.

"Well," one of my best friends said calmly, "that was easier than I thought. It was just like Kagome described it."

I was suddenly not looking at Hoshiko and Tsukiko but at the back of InuYasha's kimono. "Who are you?" he demanded. "How do you know Kagome?"

I stepped out from behind me, ducking under his protective arm.

"Oh, you must be InuYasha," Hoshiko greeted him, not sounding in the slightest surprised or threatened.

He growled. "I'm warning you –"

"Calm down, InuYasha," I ordered. "These are my friends. Hoshiko! Tsukiko! How did you get here, and how do you know about InuYasha?"

"Your _friends?" _InuYasha looked at me disbelievingly. "I didn't know you had friends that were demons, Kagome."

My mouth dropped open. _"Demons? _InuYasha, are you feeling okay?"

"I feel fine, wench," he spat. "I ain't lying to you. They're demons."

I shook my head, opening my mouth furiously, but Hoshiko beat me to the punch.

"He's right, Kagome," she told me calmly. "Or at least I think he is."

"Dang right!" InuYasha snorted.

"So how did you…how do you…?" I trailed off. There was just too much to ask.

Hoshiko gave me a surprisingly gentle look. She seemed to understand how confused and surprised I was.

It was a completely different story with Tsukiko. A sly smile streaked onto her face as she answered me with one word: "Takahashi."

Evil smiles contorted the sisters' features, making them a threatening pair. I pursed my lips with pleasure and anticipation thinking of what they could have done to the stupid man. InuYasha, on the other hand, shrank from them with a look of actual fright upon his face.

Hoshiko and Tsukiko are unique. For one thing, their names: Hoshiko means 'star' and Tsukiko means 'moon'. Then their eyes and power. They…weren't typical, I knew that, but I had never thought of them…as demons.

"So. What did you do to him?" I inquired innocently.

Hoshiko snorted, tossing her head. Always the rough, verbal one of the two, she answered me with her typical proud demeanor while Tsukiko stood quietly, maroon eyes taking everything in. "He won't be coming around looking for you any time soon. I got the answers out of him after Tsukiko got him drunk."

"And he won't remember us or you either," Tsukiko added softly, voice low and deadly. I was reminded irresistibly of Sesshomaru. "I took care of that."

"Come back to Kaede with us," I instructed. "Meet –"

"Sango and Miroku," Hoshiko finished. "Shippo too. And you've got some explaining to do too, girl." She tossed me my diary. "Last I knew, you and your 'Who are you how do you know Kagome' half-demon weren't speaking. Oh, and I have this too." She tenderly took a small black pouch from her pocket and threw it to me. I opened it, allowing a small pink Jewel Shard to tumble onto my palm.

"We couldn't touch it," Tsukiko explained. "It was like trying to light a fire on the palm of your hand. You purified it; if we had kept it, either we would have tainted it and harmed you or risk being purified ourselves. You are a powerful miko, Kagome."

"M-me?" I stuttered. "Powerful? No…you must be thinking of K-Kikyo…" I sighed. Why did I have to bring her up now of all times?

InuYasha just put his arm around me.

Hoshiko gazed at us curiously with a definite touch of eagerness while Tsukiko just raised her eyebrows in a distinctly Sesshomaru-like gesture. "Well," the elder said simply, "I suppose much has happened. There is quite a bit of information you need to tell us, Kagome, before we join you on your hunt for Naraku."

"You'll-you'll join us?"

"Of course!" Hoshiko exclaimed, pink streaks catching the sunlight just right. "No one messes with our friends and gets away with it!"

"She is right to wonder," Tsukiko remarked quietly but firmly.

"No, she's not," Hoshiko snorted.

"Yes, she is."

"Is not! Admit it, you stupid little moonbeam!"

"Peace, sister," Tsukiko ordered harshly. "There is nothing to argue about here. We need to speak with the monk and slayer. We need information and Kagome needs friends right now. She went through a dramatic death and needs love and peace."

"What the –? How did you…?" I gazed at them. There was no way…

"I," Tsukiko told me, "am a mind-reader."

I had taken in a lot since I'd first met InuYasha, but this was absolutely mind boggling. First, my two best friends leap through the Well, toss me part of the Shikon Jewel, and then proceed to inform me that they are demons and one is mind-reader.

I really do not understand my life.

XOXOXOXOXO

_Ha ha! I finally came through! I kept promising you all longer chapters. Well, guess what?! I succeeded! This is the result when I am allowed to write without interruptions. I am going to try and keep all chapters following this one up to the standards you should look for. If I am NOT making them – TELL ME. I can't improve or fix things that I don't know about._

**IMPORTANT NOTE**_ Don't thank me for this chapter. Thank _theruthlesscrow_. That is who this chapter is dedicated to. LOVE YOU! Thank you again, _theruthlesscrow

_Until next time!_


	12. Notice 1

I'm sorry.

I love you all.

But I will not be able to update for awhile.

Due to technical difficulties (three finished chapters are waiting patiently on my broken computer, which I may lose), social difficulties (a death and a depressed friend), and physical problems (which are two numerous at this time to relate, but they often prevent me from writing).

I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry.

You are all so wonderful, reviewers!!!!!! I love you. I can't tell you how good it makes me feel to hear what you have to say, and I feel equally bad about deserting you like this, but I can't continue at the moment. Again, I am so sorry.

I love you all.

And I _**WILL**_ at some point in the future, update.

Until next time.


	13. Chapter 12: A Family Matter

**Chapter Twelve: A Family Matter**

I decided not press my luck or hurt myself trying to figure out how the heck two of my best friends from the future were demons – much less a mind-reader. It was too complicated. Instead of questioning them – which I was sure would be futile anyways – I just said, "Let's get back to the village. They'll be wondering where we are."

"Probably," Hoshiko agreed. "Come on." She grabbed my hand and pulled me a little ahead of InuYasha and Tsukiko, who appeared to be having a staring contest. "Kagome…a lot's happened to us, too. I _want _to help kill Naraku. And…meet Sesshomaru," she added in an undertone.

I giggled. "That can be arranged, considering we aren't enemies anymore."

My friend looked relived. "You aren't?"

"No." Deciding it was time to change the subject, I inquired, "What about the others? Do you want to meet them too?"

She grinned wickedly and cracked her knuckles. "The monk better not try anything on me. Shippo sounds adorable – and I'd _love _to meet Sango."

"Kaede?" No harm in making sure she didn't have a thing against priestesses like some demons did and wasn't just making an exception for me.

Hoshiko shrugged, a smile on her face. "Her too." She looked at me as we began walking back to the village, grin melting into concern. "Kagome. Are you okay?"

I paused, waiting to make the answer true. "Yes. Better than I was, anyways."

"What happened?" she asked gently, which was, I knew, entirely against her nature. Hoshiko was not a gentle person.

"I…my family moved," I began hesitantly. "InuYasha and the others came after me because the two of us had had a fight before I left. We saw a movie that someone made after my diary. Takahashi's sister, Ai, knew the truth and had my diary. She found us. We…fought him, but InuYasha didn't kill him – he's Ai's brother." I shook my head in exasperation. "It's like an evil Kohaku situation."

Hoshiko chuckled. "Go on."

"Well, we knew he knew that InuYasha was a half-demon and he was going to hurt him. So we left. While we were here…" I gulped. "Well, long story short, we saved Rin from a demon – Fukusyu – and Sesshomaru ended up saving me. We're allies now. Rin gave me gift from Kaede…a cowry shell."

I fell silent. How could I possibly explain the rest? "The shell…brought the real Kikyo back from the dead. I gave her my energy so that she could talk briefly to InuYasha…but it killed me in the process."

"Killed…?"

"Yes. I was…sent back, I guess." I sighed and gestured helplessly with my hands. "It's hard to explain, but Kikyo helped me. A little after that, we brought my family back to the feudal era to protect them from Takahashi – though I'm assuming he's not a threat anymore, considering what you and Tsu did to him," I added.

Hoshiko grinned mischievously. "He was asking for it."

"I wasn't complaining. Anyways…then…" I fought back tears. My friend put her arm around me as we walked. "I…the sham turned up. She killed me…and in the same instant, InuYasha killed her."

Her only reaction was a sharp gasp and she squeezed my shoulders.

"We were the same. I wasn't Kikyo or me…Kagome," I continued. Slowly, droplets formed in my eyes and slipped down my face. "I…had…to _kill _her…I killed myself…"

Before Hoshiko could formulate words of comfort and understanding, I was suddenly up in the air and all I could see was red. "What the heck did you do?!" InuYasha's furious voice demanded. "You made her cry!"

"I didn't do anything, puppy!" Hoshiko spat back. "Put her down!"

He ignored her. "Kagome…please don't cry, please."

I whispered quickly in his ear before there was an all out war – Hoshiko wasn't exactly known for her patience – to calm him down, "InuYasha, she didn't do anything. I'm okay, I promise. Just put me down."

He frowned and I could tell he didn't like it. "Kagome. They don't smell right and I ain't leaving you with them until we're back with Sango and Miroku." He paused. "Or until they're dead."

I glared at him, sadness lost in a whirl of anger. "InuYasha! They're my friends! They won't hurt me and you are _not _going to hurt them."

"I'll hurt anyone I want!" he snorted. "I don't trust them! They smell like…"

"Like what?!?! If you're trying to tell me they smell like Naraku – I'm not buying it! Maybe your nose is clogged up or something, but I think you're getting paranoid!" I argued. "Put me down right now!"

"I never said they smelled like Naraku!" he snapped, ignoring my second request. "But they sure as heck don't smell good!"

"I don't care what you think they smell like! Put me down now or I'll say it!" I threatened.

He landed cleanly on the branch of a tree and wheeled me around to face him. "Kagome. They smell like Sesshomaru."

My mouth fell open. _"What?"_

"Hey! It was my job to tell her – not yours!" Hoshiko's voice complained. I looked down to see her standing there with her hands on her hips, silver eyes narrowed, lips turned down in a pout.

"What do you mean?" I asked, my voice deceptively calm. "InuYasha, get us on the ground. There's some explaining to do."

The hanyou hesitated, clearly reluctant to let me anywhere near my old friends. Finally, he grunted, scooped me up, and I was deposited on the ground with him halfway in front of me.

"Okay," I said, my mouth suddenly dry. I wasn't afraid of my friends – just very confused. "Okay."

"You'll never protect her that way, InuYasha," Tsukiko's voice came from behind us, tone mocking.

"Tsu…" I sighed as I turned around. "Please."

She smiled slightly at me. "I'm sorry, Kagome – it's just so easy."

I decided I didn't really want her to continue that sentence. "Tsukiko, do you know…why your scent resembles Sesshomaru's?"

The girl sighed. Without a word, she went around us to stand by her sister and they both leapt effortlessly away. Only Tsu's voice came back to me, ringing in my mind: "Meet us back at the village, Kagome. I promise I'll explain everything I know."

I nodded. "Come on, InuYasha."

"Where'd they go?" he demanded.

I stared. What – was his hearing messed up or something? He should have been able to hear her better than I could have! "Back to camp. Didn't you hear Tsukiko? She said she'd meet us there and promised to explain everything."

He shook his head. "Kagome – Tsukiko's a mind-reader, but that means she can also invade your mind. She didn't tell you that out loud."

"Oh," I said stupidly. "Oh." _Duh. How obvious is that? _A thought occurred to me: "InuYasha? Does that mean…she could help defeat Naraku?"

He nodded swiftly. "Yes. She could torment his mind and also see his next moves before he does them. All we have to do is get past the barrier and with your new friends, he's dead."

"What are Hoshiko's powers?" I asked, now thoroughly curious.

He hesitated. "I'm not sure. She radiates raw power, but she's untrained – doesn't have the control Tsukiko does yet."

"Can she learn that?"

He snorted. "First we need someone to teach her."

I grinned. I knew who could do that.

InuYasha sent me a sideways glance. "I don't like that look…"

I knew exactly how to appear evil from Hoshiko and Tsu, though I didn't use it often; I was _nothing _compared to Sesshomaru. "Oh, nothing."

His eyes narrowed. "Spit it out, Kagome. You're worrying me."

"Oh, you shouldn't be worried about _me…_" I paused. "Do you think Sesshomaru would make a good teacher?"

"Don't even think about it." He bent down. "Get on!"

I frowned. I couldn't stand being ordered around. "Fine…but you get sat the next time you try to tell me what to do."

"Feh. Whatever."

I rolled my eyes and clambered aboard my hanyou. After all, you can't teach an old dog new tricks. The important thing was that we found out exactly what was going on. It just didn't make sense.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"Miroku!" Sango leaped to her feet, reaching for Hiraikotsu.

The monk was already there. "Demons. Get ready, Sango."

"I'm always ready," she replied softly, smiling at him. "Where are Shippo and Sota?"

"Safe. They're with Kaede and InuYasha and Kagome should be back soon."

That was true. The slayer nodded, tensing as two lovely figures rocketed out of the trees. One was taller than the other, though both were slim and equally beautiful. Sango frowned. There was something about the elder…something just not quite right…_familiar._

"Who are you?" she demanded.

"Friends – we mean you no harm," the first declared graciously.

Sango frowned and took a suspicious step forward. "You haven't answered my question, demon."

"Oh, come on, Sango!" The second girl glared at her. "We're friends of Kagome!"

"How do you know her?" It was Miroku's turn to confront them.

"My sister already said we were friends," she snapped, clearly irritated.

"Forgive me for not believing every word you speak," Sango retorted, preparing to throw the boomerang. Kilala was at her side, huge and fierce.

"Stop."

The cool voice washed over them like liquid, swift and filled with authority. Sesshomaru stepped between the two parties, eyes colder than ever, one hand extended in a halting command towards Miroku and Sango.

Sango bit back an annoyed protest. She had to trust him. They didn't have much of a choice; if Sesshomaru sided with them and InuYasha and Kagome didn't arrive soon, she and Miroku were already dead.

"Who are you?" the taiyoukai demanded, voice quiet, but very clear.

"Your descendents." The first girl answered this time. "You would not harm your kin…Sesshomaru."

"How do you know me?"

"We don't – heard a lot about you from Kagome, though," the smaller continued cheerfully.

"What are your names?" Miroku sounded calm, soothing, trying to coax the information out of them.

"Wait – stop – don't fight!" Kagome wailed. Sango felt a wave of relief go over her as she watched the miko race towards them. The half-demon was right behind her, but he stopped at Sesshomaru's side, rather than racing to the mysterious demons.

"Hey there, Kagome!" the youngest chuckled. "I didn't know half-demons were so much _slower _than full – no offense intended," she added hastily to a growling InuYasha.

Sango fought back a giggle.

"Sorry everyone," Kagome apologized. "These are my friends from my time – Tsukiko and Hoshiko." Hoshiko gave a cheery wave while Tsukiko nodded once, scarlet eyes never leaving the others. Sango felt a shiver work its way down her spine. These demons were powerful and something was very, very wrong.

XOXOXOXO

"So? Are you going to explain exactly how you got here, how you're related to Sesshomaru, and what happened to Takahashi?" I asked curiously. We were settled comfortably around a fire far away from the village. We had to get moving, but hadn't had time for explanations. We needed to move – Miroku had picked up on a new lead on Naraku; there just wasn't time to waste.

Hoshiko slurped her ramen. "Sure. Where do you want me to start?"

"The beginning," Sango suggested, smiling. As soon as they had realized that they weren't enemies, she and Hoshiko had been getting along wonderfully. I was glad of it; our group could hardly stand more arguments. I had walked back with them, talking and laughing. It felt so good to be with my best friends again and not have to keep any secrets.

Miroku and InuYasha had stayed together, talking the entire time in low voices. Shippo stayed with me for the most part, though he sometimes ran ahead.

Tsukiko and Sesshomaru were another matter altogether. They stayed on either side of our entire group, maybe a little ahead, never saying a word. Silent sentries, I thought. The same way they guarded our fireside now, standing up to eat, leaning against trees opposite each other, and never making eye contact.

"Okay, then." Hoshiko launched into the tale of how Takahashi had come to their house and revealed their demon powers. I smiled in satisfaction when she got to the part about Tsukiko distorting his memory.

"Shoulda killed him," InuYasha muttered furiously.

I resisted the urge to sit him and contented myself with a glare. "So after Takahashi left, what happened?"

"Tsukiko had to do a research project on her family history recently," Hoshiko revealed, "but our ancestors are almost impossible to trace. On a hunch, she looked up Sesshomaru." My friend paused.

"And?" I urged.

"He's our father." The words were so quiet, just barely making it past her lips, that I almost didn't hear them. I stopped, my ramen halfway to my mouth, and stared, not realizing my comical position. InuYasha slopped half his dinner down himself. Miroku froze in the act of the groping Sango. Shippo's eyes went wide.

Sango didn't seem in the least bit surprised. She calmly knocked Miroku over and left him with a lump and a handprint and then commented, "I thought that might be it."

Hoshiko giggled. With lightening speed, she whipped out a camera and took pictures of everyone but Sango in our ridiculous astonishment. I moaned. I was never going to live this down…

"How could you have known?" They were the first words Tsukiko had spoken since leaving the village and everyone instantly snapped to attention.

"Logic," the slayer replied simply. "Demons are immortal, unless they are slain in battle or taken by disease. You easily could be."

"True," I conceded, amazed at her astuteness. Why hadn't I thought of that? "So are you going to return to…our time?"

Slowly, Tsukiko shook her head. "Not yet. I will – after I complete my task here. Hoshiko will do the same. But we will never be able to return to our previous lives knowing what we are, what has been, and what could be."

I blinked. "Yeah. It's hard going to school and knowing all of this."

"I bet," Hoshiko agreed. "What tasks are you talking about, Tsu?"

There was a heavy silence. "Come with me." Sesshomaru finally spoke. He leapt sleekly forward and melted into the darkness. Without a sound, his daughters followed.

"Wonder who the mother is," Miroku said, a perverted grin streaking briefly across his face.

"PERVERT!"

XOXOXOXOXOXO

I couldn't sleep. It had been too long. I just didn't understand how demons could travel for so long and not get tired. I shivered. It didn't help that I was freezing either.

A shadow passed over me. I glanced up into golden eyes. "Hi, InuYasha."

"Why are you still awake?" he demanded. "I don't want you tired and getting sick on me."

I frowned. "I'm not that weak. And I just can't sleep."

His eyes softened as I flinched against the wind. "Cold?"

I nodded, ashamed to admit it.

He gathered me up in his arms, sleeping bag and all, and leapt into the tree where he had been perched previously. I pressed against him. His body blocked me from the icy blasts. "Better?" He shifted so that I was curled up against him, warm, comfortable – and safe.

"Much," I sighed. I turned my face to him, smiling contentedly. Somehow, sleep wasn't so difficult anymore.

XOXOXOXOXO

"_So this is it? This is our task?" A childlike voice broke the deadly silence._

_A nod confirmed her suspicions. "You must not fail."_

"_It's so…big." There was nothing else to say. It was frightening. Truly frightening. _

"_Did you expect anything less?" This voice was stronger, but comforting. "Hoshiko, we have to do this._

"_But why? Why us?" the demon demanded._

"_Your blood." Their mentor showed no emotion, but his eyes were a turmoil of feeling. "You have no choice."_

"_If it's blood, then why can't you do it? Why not InuYasha? We all share the same blood – he's our uncle, for crying out loud!" Hoshiko shrieked, voice rising as her panic grew._

"_Sister, silence," Tsukiko pleaded. "It must be this way. It has to happen." She paused. "Without her help, we all shall die, and Naraku will never be defeated – save by himself. He will give way to a greater evil. We cannot fail."_

_Hoshiko steadied herself and nodded. "Can we tell Kagome?"_

"_No," Sesshomaru answered. "Tell no one aside from InuYasha. Like you said, we all share the same blood, but no one outside our clan may know."_

"_No one?"_

"_No one."_

"_How long will it take?"_

_There was almost amusement in the taiyoukai's voice as he answered, "As long as you let it."_

"So they plan to resurrect her…" Naraku mused, eyes growing hard as he gazed into Kanna's mirror. "They cannot succeed."

"I cannot oppose them," the girl told him. "Nor can my sister."

"She can try," the evil hanyou snapped. "Kagura!"

The woman entered, eyes dark and shadowed with hate. "I am not a dog that can be summoned at your smallest whim!"

Naraku's eyes flashed. "Silence! I have a job for you. Find Sesshomaru. There will be two demons with him – his children."

Something strange flickered in Kagura's eyes, but was gone the next instant.

"Kill them."

She smiled evilly. "With pleasure."

XOXOXOXO

_Yes! It will now be updated regularly, I promise! Love you all! Thank you so much for the reviews and keep them coming! And I appreciate the support more than words can express. I love you all. Suggestions are always welcome._

_Until next time!_


	14. Chapter 14: Reborn Power

**Chapter Thirteen: Reborn Power**

"Come on, Kagome, time to wake up." An irate voice interrupted my oh-so-sweet dreams. Naraku was dead, Hoshiko and Tsu had completed their tasks, Sango and Miroku were happily married, and InuYasha and I were…

Well, let's just say I didn't want to wake up. "No," I grumbled stubbornly, clutching my pillow closer.

I heard a sharp gasp and my cushion deflated. Strange. It was then I realized something: It was breathing. The fabric wasn't as soft as what I had at home; it was rough and thick (and far more comforting). It also let out an "Oof!" as I pressed it to me.

Ha-ha it wasn't a pillow.

My pillow wasn't bright red and it didn't move. Another thing it didn't do was complain, "Kagome, I can't breathe!"

I let out a shriek of surprise as I remembered last night: falling asleep while holding onto InuYasha. I did, however, forget that I was in a tree. The result was that when I jumped away, I fell backward off his branch, InuYasha staring horrorstricken as I fell – he couldn't move fast enough to get beneath me.

_This is gonna hurt. _I braced myself for the hard landing – then again, I'd endured worse – and felt a pair of arms around me. "Nice." Hoshiko's voice pierced through the muddled haze that my mind was still in.

"Thanks," I mumbled, slightly embarrassed. We landed on the ground with hardly a jolt. I was impressed; for having known she was a demon for only three days, she had gained control of her powers amazingly. She set me down, InuYasha instantly by my side. I smiled at her. "So where did you and Tsu go last night? What did he show you?"

She frowned and winced. "I was kind of hoping you wouldn't ask me that."

I cocked my head, puzzled. "Why not?"

"I…can't tell you," she admitted. "That reminds me – I need to talk to InuYasha alone for a little while."

He eyed her warily. "I'm here, wench. Spit it out."

She tossed her black hair, allowing us to appreciate the full peculiarity of the pink stripes in such an era. "We aren't alone – _puppy_. Follow me."

He paused, watching her take off. In two careless leaps, she was already a speck in the distance. "I'll be back," he promised, kissing me quickly on the forehead, and then bounded away.

I waved even though they weren't looking and, yawning, returned to the campsite. "Good morning Sango!" I chirped.

"Kagome!" Shippo hugged me hard around the middle. "You slept _forever_!"

I laughed. "I'm surprised InuYasha didn't wake me up earlier."

"So were we," Sango agreed, handing me breakfast – fish. I smiled in appreciation. "He growled every time one of us even came anywhere _near_ the tree you two were in."

I furrowed my brow. "That's odd. I thought he wanted to get going – this is our best chance to get Naraku, especially now that we have Tsukiko, Hoshiko, and Sesshomaru with us. Naraku doesn't stand a chance!"

The slayer paused before replying, drawing circles in the dirt. "That's just it, Kagome…I think he's got another weapon; something he hasn't used before. Something that makes him sure that he will beat us."

"You know, in so many of the books I've read, the villain's downfall is his arrogance," I argued, but her words stirred something in me: She had voiced what I had already guessed, but stubbornly pushed away.

"I know…and I hope you're right," she added. "But I think Sesshomaru knows what this weapon is – Hoshiko and Tsukiko now too, and they can't tell us for whatever reason."

"Hoshiko's talking to InuYasha now," I revealed. "She can't tell me, but I think she can tell him for whatever stupid reason." I shook my head. "Okay, I take that back. I'm just a little worried."

Sango grinned at me. "Don't be. I'm sure everything's fine and that there's a perfectly logical explanation."

I finished my fish. "I'm sure you're right. Where's Miroku, anyways?"

"He got a message from his contact last night." The girl's face fell slightly; the monk refused to tell us who his 'contact' was and she suspected the worst. "He had to go meet her but he swore he'd be back soon." She sighed and resumed decorating the earth with stars and hearts – without meaning to (or maybe it was intentional), her hand brushed against one of the hearts, breaking it in two.

"Oh, Sango, there is no reason we should think the contact is a she," I pointed out gaily. "He loves you and he would never do anything to hurt you. I'm sure there's a good reason for hiding their identity."

"Yeah – he doesn't want me to slap him again," she spat bitterly. Tears welled up in her eyes.

I had a sudden inspiration. I knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that Miroku was not cheating on her. I'd seen the way his eyes lit up when he spoke to her. He truly loved her and she was enough for him. I just wished he could have proved it without my help. "Go after him," I suggested quietly.

She slowly shook her head. "No…I saw how much it hurt you to see InuYasha with Kikyo," she whispered. "I don't want to go through that."

"You won't," I replied confidently. "He loves you. InuYasha hadn't made his choice yet…and it was a hard decision."

"It shouldn't have been," she muttered.

I leaned over and hugged her. "Hurry. Go find him, if that's what it will take to convince you he loves you."

She hesitated. "Well…Okay. I'll go."

"Good!" I leapt to my feet, pulling her with me. "Go!"

A little laugh escaped her lips. "Kilala, stay here with Kagome and protect her."

_I'll hardly need protecting,_ I thought ruefully; only a little ways away, Tsukiko and Sesshomaru stood, guarding me. If you weren't especially searching for them, you would have missed them. Still, I was in no danger.

XOXOXOXO

Sango walked swiftly through the woods, biting her lower lip. She desperately hoped Kagome was right. What if Miroku really _was_ just meeting another girl and didn't want her to know about it? She had survived so many demon attacks. She had survived the death of her family and the slaughter of her village. She had survived the enslavement of Kohaku. But all these things had taken their toll on her, and she wasn't sure she could survive again if she lost Miroku, too.

"Thank you," the monk's voice drifted back to her. "Stay close. I swear we _will _get Naraku."

"I can't stay close," a girl responded sadly. "It's too dangerous. If he finds out I've been with you…" she broke off, a shudder in her words.

Sango pressed back tears of loss and hate, stepping out from behind the last two trees. A lovely girl with violet eyes and long dark hair was standing before her love. Tears sparkled on her cheeks.

"Hana, I didn't say to be with our group," Miroku argued, delicately brushing away her tears with two fingers. "Just to stay within shouting distance – and that's far away, considering Sesshomaru and InuYasha's hearing."

The girl – Hana let out a long sigh. "I'm sorry, Miroku. You've finally found happiness and I can't take that away. The closer I am, the more in danger we all are."

"But this way we can protect you," he protested. "I love you, Hana. I couldn't bear it if you were hurt."

Sango couldn't keep a strangled sound of anguish from leaving her lips. Miroku swirled around, alert and angry. The fury dropped from his face and turned to horror when he recognized her. "Sango –"

"How could you?" she gasped, shaking with pain. "How _dare _you!"

"Sango, it's not what you think," Hana pleaded. "Let me explain, please!"

"No, let me explain to you!" the slayer hissed venomously. "He said he loved me. We were to be married! And then I find out he's sneaking off to see you, behind my back. Contact? Ha!" She found she could no longer look them in the eye and turned away to hide her agony.

A hand fell on her shoulder. "Sango, I know how this must look to you." It was Hana again. "But I swear you're wrong."

"Then why did he say he loved you?" she demanded.

"Because he does," Hana answered simply, smiling. "He's my brother."

Sango froze. Her face went red as she took in the girl's appearance, particularly her blue-purple eyes. "Oh…sorry…"

Miroku chuckled. "Don't be, Sango." He walked over and drew her into his arms. "I am sorry I didn't tell you. It would have made things more dangerous for you."

"I can take of myself," she chided him gently. "I'm…sorry, Hana. I just thought…"

"I can't blame you," Hana smiled. "My brother is known for his rather…lecherous…personality."

"That he is," Sango agreed. A slow flame lit in her heart as she realized something: Miroku really did love her, and he belonged only to her…forever.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"So this is the only way to kill Naraku?"

Hoshiko nodded, spiky hair bouncing. "The only foolproof way, yes. But you can't tell Kagome, Sango, Miroku, or Shippo. No one at all."

"Why us?" InuYasha asked.

"Our blood…see," she whispered quickly into his ear.

His eyes went cold. "You're lying."

"I'm not." Her voice was quiet. "I wish I was. I really, really do. But I'm not. Do you see why it has to be us? We have to do this."

"I see why, but I ain't liking it," InuYasha admitted. "Do you have any leads?"

She nodded. "Yes. This may be our best chance yet. Tsu and I only have a limited time to be in this era. You and Sesshomaru can't do it without us."

He scowled. "Okay. But Kagome's coming with us."

Hoshiko frowned. "Sango, Miroku, and Kilala can take care of her, InuYasha. She'll be in more danger if she comes, considering her…abilities."

"Feh. I know." He hesitated. "Let's go now. The faster we do this, the faster I can get back…"

"To Kagome," the demon finished. "Yeah, yeah. I know. I'll wait here – you go tell Sesshomaru and Tsukiko we're leaving now."

The hanyou nodded and was gone.

XOXOXOXOXOXO 

"Go?"

"Yeah. I don't have a choice, really. We've got to destroy Naraku and this is the best and only way to do it."

I understood. I didn't like it, but I understood. "Okay then. Go. Hurry back. I love you."

He smiled. "I'll be back soon, I promise." He kissed me lightly on the forehead and departed, Sesshomaru and Tsu on his heels. I stood by Hana – whom Miroku had been forced to introduce to us all – watching with Miroku and Sango (once again a happy couple) as they dashed away.

I knew he would come back. Still, I worried; would he be okay? Whatever this task was, it was far from simple…

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"This is it?" Hoshiko's voice was tiny in the utter hugeness of the black marble cavern. "This is where we have to…go?"

"Yes." Sesshomaru seemed to fit the emptiness of it all. Proud, regal, and strong, he strode forward, InuYasha on one side and Tsukiko on the other. "The portal will only open for five hours. We must be swift."

"Five hours to roam the land of the dead, find Mai, give her our blood, and bring her back with us to help destroy Naraku?" Hoshiko asked incredulously.

Tsukiko glared at her, red light smoldering in her eyes. _Little sister…_

"Well, what are we waiting for?" she lamely covered up. _Come on! _She thought desperately. _This is impossible!_

_Nothing is impossible. _Tsukiko's voice resonated in her mind. _Courage. There are many of us and she is willing to help us. We must be swift._

The young demon girl sighed. No matter her own feelings, Tsu was right. They had to do this and they had to succeed. "Let's go then."

Sesshomaru raised his right arm. Tsukiko raised her eyebrows as though in disbelief. Her little sister felt a wave of annoyance; it was completely unfair that they could have conversations without saying anything. How come Tsu got to be the mind-reader?

"Going to explain to the rest of us?" she asked sarcastically.

Apparently not. Tsukiko just raised her hand. Her body shimmered. _"Youkai…" _the girl whispered. The air throbbed. Tsukiko's hair waved in a nonexistent breeze. She was lifted off the ground, writhing in midair. When she finally crashed back down, glowing with a red light, her jet-black hair had gone completely white (not silver; white). Two sharp fangs peeked out from beneath her lips. Her clipped nails had shimmered into deadly crimson claws.

She didn't say a word. Instead, with a furious growl, she brought her hand down on Sesshomaru's extended limb.

Blood splattered the wall of the cave. Hoshiko gasped in surprise; even InuYasha pulled back.

Tsukiko raised her eyebrows. "You knew it had to be our blood. Why are you surprised?"

Neither of them answered.

Every bit of black stone the taiyoukai's blood had touched had turned golden and shimmered with light. "The five hours have begun," Sesshomaru announced. He laid his hand on a large gleaming circle. There was a flash of light and he had gone. Tsukiko calmly copied his movements. Hoshiko and InuYasha exchanged a nervous glance.

"Well, I guess it's now or never," the girl finally decided. The strips of pink in her hair seemed to glow as she and InuYasha left the cavern and entered the world of the dead.

XOXOXOXO

"Mai! Mai!" A young girl, face pale in the light, ran up to the woman. "Some people are coming."

Her black eyes narrowed. Her hair was thick and golden, curling around her lovely heart-shaped face. Mai should not have died. She was but fifteen, young, beautiful, and strong. Even at her young age, she had guarded her village, defending it from demons. She was a priestess, stronger than any who had ever been, excepting perhaps Midoriko. She and Kikyo had been the most powerful priestesses of the age, Mai even more so because she embraced her destiny rather than shrank from it.

She had been slaughtered by her brother – or the remnants of him – for knowing too much. She was the only way he could be destroyed, so he eliminated her first. She smiled. Too bad Onigumo – or Naraku, as he was now called – had underestimated her powers. With her dying breath, she had cursed him, and laid a spell on the one demon whose name she knew, who had been kind to her, so that one of his blood would be able to resurrect her. Without her, attempts on her old brother's life were futile.

That demon had been InuTaisho. She was only a little child when it happened. He had saved her village…and protected her almost at the cost of his life…before he died. He had been her only hope.

Now, Mai gazed off into the distance, hopeful. "Demons?"

The child nodded. "Uh-huh. One has two ears on top of his head!"

"What kind of ears?" Mai pushed.

"Doggie ears," she giggled. "They're cute!"

Mai smiled. "Head back to the village, dear. They are not a threat." _And if they are, they won't be for long, _she added grimly. Mai protected these villagers with her life – or her soul, the one thing she had left.

Only moments after the small girl had left, four demons halted in front of her. She restrained a gasp: One looked just like InuTaisho. Everything was the same, except that he wore his hair down rather than up and his eyes held rather less emotion. Another looked like a female version of him, but with glowing red eyes.

The other two were rather less frightening, but still obviously powerful. The first, like the child had said, had two dog ears swiveling atop his head. The second stared at her with open curiosity.

"Who are you?" she demanded softly.

"I am Sesshomaru, son of InuTaisho," the leader demanded.

_So I was right_. Mai nodded, waiting for more.

"This is my half-brother, InuYasha…" the dog-eared hanyou jerked his head irritably "…and my daughters, Tsukiko and Hoshiko."

That was a surprise. She eyed them for a moment, smiling slightly at Hoshiko's obvious emotions. "Welcome. I take it you know of the spell then?"

"Yeah," InuYasha admitted. "We're out to kill Naraku. We've got a lead. Now we need you."

"Soon," Hoshiko added.

InuYasha agreed, "We have to get back soon; I've got a family up there and I ain't gonna be happy if they're hurt 'cause I wasn't there with them."

"Oh, come on!" Hoshiko snapped. "Show a little confidence, would you? Sango and Miroku won't let anything happen to Kagome and Shippo. And Kagome isn't exactly helpless either, you know!"

"Whatever, wench! I'll still be a lot happier when I'm with them again."

Mai interrupted before the argument could go farther. "Then stop wasting time, both of you. The spell must be complete."

"Where shall we do it?" Sesshomaru asked steadily.

Mai blinked, looking away. Never had she been so disconcerted by the eyes of such a demon. He was beautiful…_Concentrate, Mai. We've got a job to do. _"This way. We must go far away from the village; I don't want them harmed."

"Very well," Tsukiko spoke at last.

Mai ran as quickly as she could, but the demons – and hanyou – behind her kept up easily. It was a short run, but she was still relieved when they reached the place she was seeking. "Here."

"Now what?" InuYasha spat impatiently.

Sesshomaru shot his brother an exasperated glance. "Silence. Let the miko speak."

"I have a name," Mai pointed out. "Mai, if you please."

"Very well. Continue…Mai," he ordered.

The priestess summoned her power. There was a sharp blast of pink light and she sent it spiraling into the ground. Several moments passed. Rope-like tangles of light streamed from her hands and continued beneath the cold, hard earth. Finally, they retracted: At the end was a small leather pouch.

"This," Mai explained quietly, "is what has kept me to the spirit realm. My brother and I are kin; as long as his blood dominates within me, I am bound to the fate he deemed fitting for me." Her face twisted with hatred. "You must donate some blood – all of you – until yours overrules his. Once the color of it changes, I am freed, and Naraku is as good as dead."

InuYasha stared into the bag. It was halfway filled with an icy coal-black liquid. "That's _blood_?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes. Mine and his both," she sighed. "Sesshomaru…you first…"

The stoic demon lord didn't make any sign that he had heard her, but before she could repeat her quarry, Tsukiko had spilled his blood into the pouch and he had done the same for her.

"Um…okay…thanks," Mai murmured, feeling awkward. She had never really been friendly with demons before – much less one that was drop dead gorgeous! _He has two daughters, _she reminded herself. _He's taken. _

"I'll do it for you, InuYasha," Hoshiko volunteered far too innocently.

Mai giggled as the hanyou backed up, his eyes wide. "That's okay. I think I'll manage."

Hoshiko pouted. InuYasha ignored her, cutting through the skin on his palm and letting the red liquid mingle with the black.

It turned the color of rust. Mai felt as though a little of the weight on her neck had lifted. "You're last, Hoshiko."

The demon nodded. She stepped forward and paused, eying her older sister.

"Sure," Tsu answered the unspoken inquiry and quickly opened a wound on her shoulder. A swift river of crimson flowed into the pouch.

There was a sharp crack as the blood turned red. Mai shrieked as she felt something burn her neck, felt the old scar removed.

"So you're free now?" InuYasha demanded, ignoring her pain and shock.

"We…must…be certain," she panted. "My neck…"

Sesshomaru grabbed her, firmly but gently, and pushed her hair aside.

"Is there a spider mark there?"

"No," he answered calmly, releasing her. "Come. Our time runs short."

"I can't run fast enough to reach the portal," Mai admitted, ashamed. "I'm not sure…"

Sesshomaru cut her off, picking her up in his arms. He began to run.

Mai stared up at him in awe. She had never traveled at such a speed before. It was incredible.

They finally reached the doorway. The golden glow was beginning to twist and fade to silver.

"Now!" Tsukiko barked. All four of them, Sesshomaru still holding Mai, dove at the closing gateway.

There was a flash and then they were standing in sunlight. Sesshomaru released the priestess. She took an unsteady step forward before leaping for joy, a bow and arrow materializing at her side.

The priestess Mai had been reborn.

XOXOXOXOXO

_Bet you all weren't expecting that! I hope this chapter was okay; it felt really bad to me. ( Sorry if it's horrible. Hope you enjoyed it anyways. Thank you for the reviews; they really made me just glow!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Chapter Fourteen should be here soon. Thank you for everything and please review._

_Until next time!_


	15. Chapter 14: Past and Future

**Chapter Fourteen: Past and Future**

"Kagome?" Hana's quiet voice came from behind me. "Could I talk to you?"

I smiled at her. Sango and I had had a wonderful time French-braiding the girl's hair, and she looked absolutely stunning. But while the slayer and I had chatted the entire time, Hana had remained silent. Her eyes glowed when she saw her reflection in my mirror, and she had thanked us quietly, but did not reveal anymore that what we already knew: She was Miroku's little sister and in danger. "Of course, Hana. What do you want to talk about?"

She paused. "It's a long story."

I laughed. "We've got awhile – at least until InuYasha and the others return, and I get the feeling that it's a pretty big task they have to accomplish."

Hana nodded. "I think so, too. But Kagome…" she stopped and shook her head. "If I tell you…my past…and Miroku's past too…you will all be in danger."

"We can hardly have a more dangerous enemy than the one we have now," I pointed out sensibly. "And I don't care. I want to know."

Her smile was barely visible, but it was there. "Okay."

I stood. "Let's go to the stream. It's hot out; we can put our feet in it while we talk."

"Good idea," Hana agreed. We were silent as I led us down to the brook. I slipped off my shoes and Miroku's little sister followed suit.

"So what did you need to tell me?" I inquired innocently, lying back on the back, filled with peace and contentment.

Hana laid beside me. "Okay…here…goes…" She winced as though in pain, and I touched her arm.

"Hana? You okay?"

She nodded, a bittersweet smile on her face. "Yeah…I was just…remembering…"

_**Hana's Memory, part one**_

"'_Roku!" A small girl with thick ebony hair and indigo eyes charged a young boy. "You're home!"_

"_Hana!" The boy smiled down at her before picking her up and swinging her around. "Did you miss me?"_

_She smiled sweetly. "Uh-huh. You took so long!"_

"_Only two days. Where's Father?" The younger Miroku set down his sister and looked expectantly towards the small house nestled beneath the crest of a hill. _

_Hana's grin faded. "He left this morning. He kept holding onto his arm and muttering to himself." She pouted. "He wouldn't even let me come walk with him!"_

_Miroku paled. "No." He took a few hesitant steps towards the wood behind him before swirling around. "Hana! Which way did he go?"_

_His sister cocked her head, confusion registering in her huge eyes. "That way…" She pointed into the forest. "What's wrong, Miroku?"_

"_I'll explain later!" was the only answer she got, shouted over his shoulder as he dashed away._

_Waiting…_

_She didn't know how long she waited there, in a tense, painful silence. Hana was five. She and her brother has always shared a special bond, and she knew something terrible had happened – was happening, and she could only wait._

_Silence…_

_She didn't eat. Several women from the village came, trying to feed her, but she only stared at them, eyes blank and glazed. She was grieving, could feel Miroku's agony and grief rolling off him in waves, but did not yet know or understand it. _

_Stillness…_

_She never moved. Not once. Moving was dangerous; it would make everything real. She only waited. Her stomach grumbled, but she did not satisfy it. A boy, her best friend aside from her brother, watched her and tried to get her to sleep, eat, play – but she never responded. She did not lie down, nor did she rise._

_Time…_

_When Miroku finally returned, she stood stiffly, and walked up to him. "Where is he?" Her voice was flat._

_Miroku's eyes, usually so pleasant and kind, were vacant. "Dead."_

"_I know," the girl whispered. "Where?"_

"_In-in the forest…" his voice broke. "I had to bury him…and…" he gulped and raised his left arm._

_Hana gasped, showing emotion for the first time since his departure. There, on her brother's arm, was the same shield her father used to wear._

_**Back to present**_

I jolted forward. "Whoa! Okay, that was weird…what just happened?" I turned to Hana and instantly regretted my words: Her eyes were glistening with tears. "Oh, Hana, I'm sorry, sweetheart…I didn't mean…"

"It's okay," she whispered. "I can't…blame you for being surprised."

"What happened?" I couldn't resist – yeah, I know: Curiosity killed the cat. But guess what? Satisfaction brought it back!

She looked away. "I asked Tsukiko if she would help me out. You and Sango just both experienced that. It's – it's hard for me to talk about, so I decided…I would show you."

"Oh," I sighed. "I understand…Oh, Hana." I reached forward and drew her into my arms. She laid her head on my shoulder and wept.

"He…was gone – for so long! I didn't understand, and it was so hard…so hard…" she sobbed.

"Shhh," I soothed. "Shh. It's okay. It's alright now; everything's okay."

Slowly but steadily, her tears ceased. "I'm sorry, Kagome…it just…" She shrugged helplessly, unable to find the words.

"It's fine," I assured her. "There is nothing wrong with crying. Never feel bad about that."

She smiled at me. "Okay." There was a short hesitation, and then she asked, "Tsu?"

I started at the nickname. Since when did Hana know Tsukiko well enough to call her 'Tsu'?

_I allow her to see my thoughts. I know her heart and it is good. I asked her to call me that, _Tsu told me silently as she emerged from the trees.

_Humph. Well, ask before you invade _my _mind please! _I demanded.

My friend chuckled. "Very well, Kagome."

Hana gazed beseechingly at Sesshomaru's daughter (an idea I had finally adjusted to). Realizing what was going on, I jumped to my feet.

"Wait! When did you return?"

She smirked. "Only moments before. The others are still back there, but…Hoshiko tells me I will be needed here." _I will explain later, Kagome. Please trust me._

_Fine, _I snapped, _but I'm holding you to that._

_Very well._

Hana resumed her stare. Tsu nodded once and closed her eyes. Confused, I opened my mouth to ask what had transpired in the telepathic conversation, when Tsukiko's eyes flashed open. Two identical red fires smoldered there and I felt myself spiraling into the past…

_**Hana's Memory, part two**_

"_I have to go," Miroku whispered. He had grown older since the tragic death of their father. "I have to find a way to break this curse – I must kill Naraku."_

"_I understand," Hana murmured. "I don't like it, but I understand."_

"_I also must have an heir before my death."_

_Hana, choosing to pretend there was no perverted meaning in his words, answered, "A quest for true love and vengeance…" Her eyes glowed. "Just like in the old stories Mother used to tell us! You must find true love…"_

"_Or beautiful women," Miroku agreed, "whichever comes first."_

"_You are such a lecher," Hana muttered, rolling her eyes in exasperation. "When will you return?"_

_He spread his hands wide. "I don't know. As soon as I can, dear sister. Until then…find someone to take care of you, who will love you."_

"_I will." She hesitated. She had grown much, from the child that had waited for her brother and father's return in hopelessness to a beautiful young woman. She was thirteen-years, and her only living family was leaving her. "How will I know if you are alright or if you have died?"_

_Miroku chuckled. "Surely you have noticed that we sense each other's emotions, sister. You will know if I die."_

"_Not what I meant," Hana argued. She quickly amended it: "How will I know when you have defeated Naraku?"_

"_You will share my triumph."_

"_You may triumph over other obstacles as well," she pointed out softly. "There is no way to be certain unless you tell me yourself."_

_The monk sighed. "Very well. There is…one other option."_

"_Do it," she commanded._

"_It would put us both in terrible danger," he warned._

"_I don't care. You are my brother; I will not lose you. Do it."_

_**Back to present**_

"I will not show the way Miroku found to keep them together," Tsukiko stated quietly. "It is painful and I will not allow Hana to live through the torment once more."

I shook my head, dizzy. "That's fine…Are you alright, Hana?"

She nodded. "Yes…"

"What _was _Miroku's solution?" I wanted to know.

"It will suffice it to say that the village priestess linked their minds and hearts. Whatever pain or wound the monk suffers, Hana also feels a tenth of, and vice versa."

"I see." I paused. "So…when Miroku was poisoned by Naraku's insects…you were poisoned too?"

"I became very ill," Hana confirmed, "though not to the point of death."

I flinched. "I see…"

"There's much more," she continued, voice barely even a whisper. "Tsu…please…"

"Are you certain?" the demon asked, concern in her tone.

"Yes."

_**Hana's Memory, part three**_

"_Wait! Ban!" A lovely girl, hair waving sweetly in the breeze, ran barefoot after a young man._

_This man had hair as long as hers tied back in a braid. He smiled at her, genuinely pleased. "What is it?"_

_She reached him, stopping only a foot away, and gazed at the ground as though embarrassed. "I…um…wanted to say goodbye."_

_His arm snaked out and captured her around the waist. "Don't be shy, love. It's alright." He pulled her against him, eyes gentle. "That better?"_

"_Much," she sighed, snuggling against him. "Do you really have to go?"_

_He frowned. "Yes. I'm sorry, Hana. I promise I will return as soon as I can."_

"_I know you will." She shook her head. "It's just…well; it feels just like the time my brother left me. He…hasn't come back yet."_

_His eyes flashed. "Your brother abandoned you?"_

"_No, no!" she assured him. "He had to go, to save both of our lives…he swore he'd return soon…but it's been three years." She's sixteen, then. "I know he's alive, but he's still fighting." Her eyes shone with tears. "I don't want that to happen to you, too."_

"_It won't," he promised. "No matter what happens, Hana – I swear I will return to protect you and keep you safe."_

"_No matter what?"_

"_No matter what," he repeated. He took her chin in one of his large hands, carefully as though afraid he would crush her, and their lips met, briefly, tenderly. "Goodbye Hana. Know this – I will always love and return for you."_

"_I love you, too," she breathed, and then he was gone. "Goodbye, Bankotsu, my love," she whispered to the breeze._

_**Back to the present**_

I shook my head. "Tell me that was a different Bankotsu."

Hana's lips tightened into a thin line. "It was the very same, Kagome. The leader of the Band of Seven was once my betrothed."

"Circles among circles," I mused. "So…he wasn't always a bloodthirsty mercenary back then?"

"No! He most certainly was not!" Hana lashed out at me. "He was kind, gentle, sweet, and loyal. The only mistake he ever made was allowing his vengeance to take control of him…and telling Naraku about me."

"What do you mean?" I asked; dread beginning to swell up in my heart.

She hesitated, reining in her tears. "Bankotsu never came back to me after that day. He sent me messages, each assuring me of his love. But one day…I heard that he and his band had been slaughtered mercilessly." She choked on a sob. "And I couldn't blame them! They had done what was right in their eyes; I could never hold a grudge for that. When he was resurrected, he knew he would not be able to take care of me and make me happy. He knew he was going to die. He deemed to destroy InuYasha's group…with one request: That Naraku take care of me. He didn't understand the evil."

I nodded. It made sense.

"I never told him…never had a chance…to tell him that the monk traveling with InuYasha was my brother," Hana finished. "It's my fault. If I had only just told him Miroku's name, the Band of Seven would be living allies rather than slaughtered enemies."

"It was _not_ your fault!" I protested fiercely. "You can't blame yourself for that! What happened has happened. We can't take it back – we just have to make the most of what we have to work with." I blinked. Those last words had not been mine. I felt my mouth open again: "Tsukiko is perfect and more powerful than Hoshiko."

I felt a wave of fury. _"Tsukiko!"_

"Oh," the girl said, mildly entertained. "It does work. I can control minds."

I scowled. "Save it for Naraku."

"Just testing." Tsukiko sat down cross-legged beside us. "In summary, Naraku made the connection between Hana and Miroku that Bankotsu had. He periodically sent Kohaku to keep her in check – specifically, keep her from communicating with Miroku under pain of death. Every time she resisted, she was beaten. Miroku also felt these beatings, though out of fear for his sister, he hid them."

"So…how did you get away and contact him?"

"Kohaku has a heart," Hana reminded me softly. "It was not his wish to harm any of you, or me. He is slowly regaining his memories." She paused. "I did not wish to tell Sango this because there is still a chance that I may be wrong."

I resisted the urge to jump and scream. "G-good…I'm glad he's regaining his memories."

Hana nodded. "Bit by bit, they are coming back. He couldn't bear to harm me any longer and let me go, bringing back a false report to Naraku." She sighed. "It won't be long before he figures out that the boy is lying."

I realized she was right. "So you spoke with Miroku and told him everything you knew."

"Yes."

Finally, things were beginning to make sense.

XOXOXOXOXO

Hoshiko smirked. She was better at that than even Sesshomaru and she knew it. The group was taking their time returning to the others, though InuYasha was obviously impatient. Hoshiko knew what had happened – they had discovered her secret power.

The girl could see into the future. There were only bits and glimpses, and every future could be changed, but it was a valuable skill all the same. She had foreseen that while Tsu would be needed with Kagome, a girl she did not recognize called Hana, Sango, and Miroku, it was okay for the rest of them to lag back – indeed, better. Kagura and Mai needed to have a little talk…

Speaking of Mai, she hadn't left Sesshomaru's side. InuYasha walked near her, fidgeting and fighting the impulse to race to Kagome. Hoshiko smiled as she watched the young priestess and ancient taiyoukai walking together. Mai had managed to retain a perfect innocence despite her hard life, but was still strong and full of power. She was strange, especially for a priestess.

Hoshiko felt a wave of power wash over her and her vision blurred. She surrendered to the dizziness, curious as to what she would see…

_A lovely woman with hair like molten gold smiled up at a silver haired man. A child was cuddled on her lap. The infant had midnight hair and crimson eyes. "Father," she said clearly, though she could only be a month or two old._

"_Sesshomaru," the woman sighed. "I've missed you."_

"_I know." The demon kissed her lightly on the lips. "It's been far too long." _

"Well, that was shorter than usual," Hoshiko muttered in disappointment. "Drat! I was really hoping…" She shrugged it off, realizing what she had just seen. Her father. Father. And Tsu as a baby. And…Mai? _Mai's my mom?_

She grinned wickedly. _This is going to be way more fun than I thought. It's been far too long since I played matchmaker!_

Mai stopped suddenly, jerking Hoshiko rudely from her thoughts.

"What is it?" InuYasha demanded as he and the young demon rushed to her side.

"Someone's coming," she explained quickly. "A demon…"

Sesshomaru closed his eyes, taking in the scent. When he opened his eyes, they were wary, and he reached for Tokijin. "Kagura," he breathed.

"Nice to see you again, too…Sesshomaru." The voice of the wind demon echoed all around them.

"Where are you, Kagura?" InuYasha demanded.

Mai glared at him and held out a hand. "Kagura…come down, please…"

There was a soft thump and the group swirled around to see her before an enormous tree. "Who are you, priestess?" she hissed. "No matter…Naraku bids you farewell." She whipped out her fan.

"And you obey him?" Mai's voice was gentle. "Kagura, I know this is not your wish – you would never bend to the wickedness of such a half-demon. But do you really believe that obedience is the key to your freedom?"

Her eyes glowed murderously. "What do you know of it? Death is the only other option for me – and I will _not _die."

"You needn't live this way either," Mai told her. "Lower your weapon. I will not harm you." To confirm her words, she laid her bow and arrow on the ground. "Release your swords, InuYasha and Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru nodded once and sheathed his weapon. InuYasha stared at his brother incredulously. "Do as she says," the taiyoukai instructed. The hanyou shook his head in disbelief, but obeyed reluctantly.

Slowly, Kagura closed her fan. "Then what do you suggest, priestess?"

"I am Mai – Onigumo's sister."

Kagura's eyes widened. "You…"

"I know how to destroy him – please, I beg you to assist us."

And ever so gradually, the wind demon nodded. "Very well…explain."

XOXOXOXOXO

_That's all for now, folks! (LOL.) So I hope you liked this chapter. Thank you so much, as always, for reviewing! I love it and appreciate you all more than words can express. I'm sorry for the late update, but this week has been unbelievably crammed. The next chapter should be up much sooner. Love ya!_

_Until next time!_


	16. Chapter 15: So it Begins

**Chapter Fifteen: So it Begins**

"Kagome!" Shippo's cheerful voice pierced through my muddled thoughts. I was still trying to understand the strange mysteries – weird how the answer had been more confusing than the riddle – which Hana's memories had revealed.

"Yes, Shippo? What is it?" I turned to the kit as he dashed towards me, an enormous grin on his face.

"_InuYasha's back!"_ he squealed.

I nearly fell over in my hurry to get up and reach him. Shippo laughed at my attempts. As soon as I could stand, he grabbed my hand, pulling me along. "Hurry, Kagome! Daddy's back!"

This, of course, caused me to trip again, and my face showed blank shock for an instant. But bit by bit, I realized that there could be no greater blessing than this, and my face broke out into a smile to match Shippo's.

_Shippo thinks of InuYasha as a father!_

_Of course he does. You really didn't notice that?_

_Tsukiko!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Sorry._

I shook my head, feeling irritable. Couldn't she keep herself out of my mind for even a minute?!?!?!

_No._

_Tsu, do that one more time, and I'm going to purify you._

I could hear her laugh out loud, but she seemed to retreat – at least, I couldn't hear her voice in my head anymore. That didn't mean she wasn't reading my thoughts…

Feeling disgruntled and slightly anxious, I hurried as fast as I could to wherever Shippo was taking me. My bad feelings melted away the instant my hanyou came into sight. A wide smile grew on his face when he saw us. "Shippo – Kagome!"

The next minute, all I could see was red, and my senses were overwhelmed by him – the smell, the rough fabric, the silkiness of his hair against my cheek. _This, _I decided, _was pure bliss._

"C-can't…breathe…" Shippo gasped.

"Oh! Shippo, honey, I'm so sorry!" I reluctantly released InuYasha and the kit fell to the ground, rather pink in the face from being trapped in the center of our embrace.

The boy didn't seem to hear my words. _"Daddy!" _he yelled and jumped on InuYasha.

The hanyou looked at me, stunned. I nodded encouragingly and slowly, he lowered his hand to rest on Shippo's head, ruffling his hair. "Hey, kid," he said softly. "I missed you, too."

"You were gone _forever_," the kitsune pouted. "What did you do?" He paused, sniffing, and his eyes widened. "Who's _she_?"

I narrowed my eyes and InuYasha met my gaze steadily. "We got who we went for," he answered both of us. "Kagome…Shippo…meet Mai, priestess and sister…to Onigumo."

I gasped. Behind InuYasha, a beautiful girl was leaving the wooded area, walking just slightly behind Sesshomaru. She showed no resemblance whatsoever to the distorted bandit. Her hair was a shining gold, curling in soft ringlets that framed her lovely heart-shaped face. Her eyes came as a surprise – coal-black with a flicker of some incredible yellow light.

"Hello, Kagome." Her voice was kind and I got the impression that she was someone I could trust. She was a true priestess.

"Welcome to our group, Mai," I greeted her warmly. I reached out and she opened her arms. We clasped each other in a brisk hug before I stiffened, recognizing a demonic aura that Sesshomaru's powerful presence had masked.

"Don't be alarmed, Kagome!" Mai warned me urgently. "It's alright…don't fight her…"

I took a deep breath to steady myself. InuYasha was at my side again and I closed my eyes for a moment. "Okay…Kagura?"

The wind demon landed smoothly in front of me. "Hello…Kagome." She seemed to be forcing herself to say my name and I had to frown at her. Why does everyone in the feudal era have difficulties saying my name, anyways?

"Hi." What else was there to say? "Um…anyone care to explain what happened?"

"You've a got a little explaining to do, yourself," Hoshiko remarked, nodding at Hana, who had followed me up. "Who's she?"

"I am Hana…sister to Miroku," Hana answered calmly. I wondered at that. She seemed more relaxed since sharing her memories. "I have come to be traveling with this group."

"We just keep picking up more, don't we?" InuYasha commented.

"InuYasha," I warned and his mouth snapped shut. "I'm sorry about him – Hana, Mai, Kagura. Some people don't know when to keep their mouths shut."

He glared at me. I ignored it. Hoshiko bit back a laugh – somewhat unsuccessfully – and his resentful face turned to her.

Kagura was snickering, clearly enjoying the exchange. She composed herself at the sight of my raised eyebrows. "Sesshomaru and Mai have been masking my aura here. Mai can create a barrier of her spiritual powers in a way that is unrivaled by any before her. She wants Naraku to know Sesshomaru is here, however, so that he will be drawn out, so it is not as powerful. In his turn, Sesshomaru is letting his youkai flare up so that I am masked."

I nodded. It was ingenious. "So I take it you were the one they had to bring back?" I affirmed, addressing Mai.

The priestess nodded, corn silk waves slipping over her shoulders. "Yes. I hold the key to the death of Naraku, the hanyou that was born of my once-brother."

"Once-brother?" I repeated. "As in – not your brother anymore?"

"My blood has been altered," she clarified. "Long story, Kagome, and I promise I'll tell you later, but our foe approaches. Relax," she ordered Sesshomaru. "I will drop my shield. He needn't know Kagura has…_failed_" – she glanced uncertainly at the wind demon, who did not react – "until the last moment."

Sesshomaru nodded curtly and I felt the overwhelming demonic aura decrease drastically. Mai's form seemed to shiver as she retreated into the forest. She stepped behind a tree – and it was as if she had never existed.

"Shippo." InuYasha's voice could hardly be heard – much less _recognized_, it was so quick and calm – over the preparations for battle.

The kit blinked. "What?"

"Hide behind the tree where you saw Mai go. Stay there until the battle is over."

Shippo stared at him indignantly. "No! I want to help fight!"

InuYasha crouched down beside him. "When you're older and have had training, you can fight. Until then…behind the tree."

He pouted. "Promise?"

"Promise. Now get!" he snapped, and the InuYasha that was commonly known returned. "Hurry, brat!"

Shippo stuck his tongue out, but recognized the seriousness of our situation and obeyed. I made eye contact with the hanyou. His eyes showed concern for me and eagerness – we were _finally _making progress against this mighty enemy. Now we had Mai and there was a chance, at last, that we could prevail.

Sango came running up to us at that moment, Miroku at her heels. "InuYasha! Sesshomaru! Tsukiko – Hoshiko – we didn't sense you until just now! How could you…? Kagome, were you masking their auras?"

I shook my head and glanced at Tsu. She nodded obligingly. A moment later, that disconcerting fire flared up in her eyes as she silently explained to Sango all that had transpired.

Sango was dressed for battle, Hiraikotsu on her shoulder. Miroku raised his staff and braced his feet as the feeling of deep evil that characterized Naraku swept closer.

"_Kukukukuku…"_

"He's here," I whispered. InuYasha glanced back at me, laying a hand on my arm briefly before moving forward in a defensive stance.

There was a soft _whoosh_ as Tsu swept past me. Only a moment later – as though she had never gone at all – she was slinging my arrows over my shoulder and placing my hands on my bow.

_Thank you._

_No problem. Get ready._

I tensed. Kilala let out a roar and transformed, eyes glittering with menace. Kagura's fan seemed to materialize in her hand and she took a deep breath.

_Tsu? You there? _I had to know.

_Yes, Kagome? What is it?_

_What's wrong with Kagura? She seems…I don't know…different._

_She is afraid._

There was no more time for conversation. Naraku was there. His face was haughty and proud, deliberately handsome, like a prince. He was pure evil, and I hated him more with each moment I looked him and had to turn away to avoid the feeling tearing me to pieces.

"Hello, InuYasha," the wicked demon greeted us. There were no pretenses of false friendship this time; the battle had been decided. Now. It had to happen now. "And Sesshomaru…I am surprised that I would find you here; lowering your standards enough to travel with _half-breeds_ and _humans_." He spat the words out as if they were something disgusting. "You are indeed getting weaker."

"Let us test that theory," the taiyoukai replied coolly (and this time his lack of emotion didn't bother me so much). "We fight…and so decide who is the stronger."

"Oh, but that wouldn't be as much fun," Naraku sighed. "No…I would much rather watch…" He waved his hand.

There was a flicker of black. I strung an arrow, watching as midnight ripple on the ground flowed swiftly towards us. Suddenly, my vision blurred. Everything else blacked out, save for that one small strip in the earth and I saw it for what it really was. My eyes went wide: A poison serpent demon, born from Naraku. It lived in the earth, could melt into it, and was immune to venoms. How I knew it, I did not know or care. The air around me crackled with electricity as I aimed briefly and let the arrow fly with a maddening screech.

_Crack._

The sound was loud, clear, and decisively simple. It was nothing and yet was everything. The black wave stopped. My arrow melted into golden light, streaking across the length of its body, sunlight fighting darkness. I could feel a presence behind me – an enemy. My arms soared into the air of their own free will. I spun, one hand directed towards the existence. Power of a true, trained priestess flowed, controlled, from my fingertips. Whoever was – I still could not see clearly – let out an agonized shriek and fell to the ground, ashes.

"Man, Kagome – leave some for us, will ya?" Hoshiko teased, sweeping to where yet another demon was waiting and dispatching him calmly with a well-placed kick. She wrenched a dagger from her belt (wait! My best friends have daggers?) and plunged it into him. "This is easier than I expected," she commented.

Her words seemed to jolt me from my sudden, insane, and totally unexpected control over my powers. "What?" I asked myself, staring at the crackling energy as it retreated back into my body. "How did I _do _that?"

"Just don't stop!" Hoshiko advised while dispatching yet another of the adversaries Naraku had brought in hopes of an easy battle.

_She is right. Kagome, you have this power. Use it!_

I blinked. That was Mai speaking to me, not Tsukiko. _Mai? How'd you get here? _A sudden thought occurred to me. _Can priestesses read minds?_

Her laugh echoed like chimes in my mind. _No, of course not. Tsu linked our minds together. It saps her power, though, so this connection is only temporary. I only need to speak with you long enough to teach you how to reach your power._

_You can teach me?! _I exclaimed.

_Of course. Listen…_

She quickly explained and I listened intently. _Understand?_

_Yes._

_Good. Tsu…_

And the connection was broken. No longer was Mai's mind open to me. I had only my memories to rely on. I did just as she said – closed my eyes, searched deep inside of me – and yes, there it was. I could feel that tiny flame. _Blow on it with your love,_ she'd instructed, _but never with your hate. That is how a priestess can turn bad._

I imagined a great wind of purity and love blowing straight from my heart over to the fire. And that tiny flicker of light – I could feel it – roared into a great, raging bonfire.

I smiled. _Naraku, you are so going down._

I notched an arrow and allowed my powers to control my body, while still recognizing friend from foe. I shot an arrow into a cloud of demons swirling down upon us and they were instantly purified.

No longer was I one who needed protecting. Now it was _my _chance to be the protector. InuYasha was in front of me, the Fang out and sweeping. Sesshomaru was impatiently killing without ever removing his eyes from his target – the wicked half-demon at the center of it all, chuckling his twisted laugh – and walked in perfectly straight line. Tsu was quite busy, along with her sister, but the instant she got a free moment, she raised a hand and ordered, "_Youkai."_

I stared in disbelief – though I was careful not to drop my guard – as my friend grew taller, more beautiful. I watched as she gained the form of a demon, what I realized was her _true _form.

"I'll cover you – transform!" I heard her hiss to Hoshiko. The next moment, the new silver-haired version of the mind-reading demon had become nothing more than a wild blur as she struck down all in her path, a whirling deadly streak of color around her sister.

"_Youkai!" _I heard Hoshiko shriek, maybe just the tiniest note of panic in her voice. There was a painful moment when she seemed to do nothing and then –

_Wow. _

I sent another demon flying to the ground and crumpling into ash, now purified, but turned back quickly to gaze at her in absolute awe.

Her silvery eyes radiated strength. She, too, had gotten taller. Unlike Tsukiko, she had kept her hair color – it was just much longer, but certainly as pink as before, and I stifled a giggle. Her nails were claws, grey and deadly. Her face was moon white – no, _star _white, I mused – Tsu was moon white. Hoshiko let out a wicked cackle, revealing her fangs. "Die, evil minions!"

I burst out laughing even as she and Tsukiko advanced, a deadly duo.

Sango, Miroku, and Kilala were also doing well. Hiraikotsu spun and returned, returned and spun. Miroku's staff swirled dangerously and the fire cat roared.

Only Kagura seemed to be having troubles.

She hadn't wasted time on lesser demons. She had gone straight for her old master himself. _"Dance of Blades!" _she screamed, bringing the wind down on Naraku.

His only reaction was to smile and snap his fingers.

The attack halted.

Kagura choked and stuttered. Her eyes burned and blood began to pour from a hole that had materialized in her chest. Then, with a final effort, she finished the attack. Wind ripped across the demon, separating his arm from the rest of his body…but, of course, it instantly regenerated.

Kagura fell to the ground, hate and malice glinting in her eyes. "You…" she rasped, "you…will…die."

"You first, dear Kagura," Naraku requested calmly, held up an open palm and closing into a fist.

And Kagura died.

For some reason, that made me extremely angry. I raised an arrow, planning on killing Naraku with a single blow…when I realized the energy around me had turned black as night and that our enemy was sneering as he eyed me.

I forced myself to calm down. I would not give in to the hate swirling within me.

Ever so carefully, I latched onto love. Love for InuYasha, for Shippo, for Kikyo, for the innocents dead at this hanyou's hands, for Kagura even, for Sesshomaru, for Tsu, for Sango, for Miroku, for Hoshiko, and for Kilala.

And aiming straight up, I shot that arrow with a scream that chilled even my own blood.

Silence.

The other demons were gone. I fell back, exhausted by my efforts, and InuYasha caught me. My spiritual powers died down to a mere flicker. I had no more energy left to offer. I had destroyed all the other demons so that Naraku was nothing more than a shape-shifter with a bit of the jewel, but I could do no more.

Sango caught the still-spiraling boomerang and tensed.

Miroku straightened and raised his staff.

Hana slipped a small throwing knife out of her sleeve and braced herself.

InuYasha helped me lean against a tree and notch an arrow before raising the Fang and preparing for battle.

Sesshomaru drew Tokijin.

Hoshiko took her small dagger – which had transformed into a long double-bladed sword when she took on her demonic form – and raised it proudly.

Tsukiko went to stand between her father and sister, holding two twin blades, one in each hand, eyes sparking as she gathered her strength to invade Naraku's mind.

Kilala stalked defiantly up to Sango's side and hissed.

A white whirlwind appeared on the horizon and I couldn't help but smile; _Koga._

The wolf-demon, for once, wasted no time with pleasantries with me. He scowled, said, "Hey, mutt-face. Ready to fight?"

"Took you long enough, ya wimpy wolf," InuYasha spat back, but was clearly not angered by his appearance.

Ginta and Hakkaku stood, panting, behind their leader. "S-Sesshomaru!" Ginta gasped in shock.

The taiyoukai dipped his head in welcome, but did not relax his guard.

"Lady Kagome, are you alright?" Hakkaku asked worriedly.

I couldn't hold back a smile. They were so sweet and humble!

"_What?!"_ Koga roared. "Mutt-face, if you've let Kagome get hurt, I swear I _will _kill you!"

Apparently not all of them were so humble.

"I'm fine, Koga," I assured him. "Just a little tired, and that was my fault."

"Koga?" Hoshiko asked interestedly. "You?" She looked disappointed as she looked him over. "Humph. I was expecting someone _much _more impressive."

Koga looked outraged. "Who are you to –"

"She is my daughter."

The pack leader stared him in pure astonishment. "She's your _what?"_

"I will not repeat myself. You _will_," and he cracked his fingers menacingly, "treat her with respect."

I let a small laugh tumble from my lips at Koga's dumbstruck expression when Hoshiko stuck out her tongue at him and hissed, "So there!"

Just then, a soft voice came from where Mai had disappeared with Shippo. "Welcome, Koga. We are grateful for your assistance."

His eyes narrowed. "Priestess. What are you doing here?"

"I am here with the same aim, as a friend. I, too, wish to kill Naraku," the disembodied voice answered.

Mai flickered into view. Her glossy hair was pulled back into a ponytail, reminding me ever so slightly of Kikyo. An arrow, pulsing with golden light, was in her bow. "Hello…brother. We meet again."

Naraku scowled, looking ever so slightly disconcerted. "So. Kagura failed wholly and completely."

"She did not!" I spat, using up the last of my strength. "Her goal was to harm _you _– and you will die, Naraku, just as Kagura said!"

"Yes, Naraku," Mai murmured. She aimed her weapon at his heart. We formed a semicircle around him. "You will die."

The battle was on.

XOXOXOXO

_Cliffy! Sorry about that. The next chapter will, obviously, contain the final battle. I hope I'm not moving too quickly; tell me if I am. I have a little request for reviews – you don't have to do it; I'm just curious. What do you people think of the characters I have created, particularly Hoshiko and Tsu? Just wondering…_

_I'm sorry if my chapters take on a depressing quality. I promise I will try to avoid that, and I know this chapter was a little cliché. I'm so sorry; a million apologies. I've been…struggling lately with depression, and my writing may reflect that. Again, I am so, so sorry._

_I love the reviews. Thank you so much._

_Until next time!_


	17. Chapter 16: Victory and Defeat

**Chapter Sixteen: On the Other Side of Triumph…**

It was time. Either we would die or Naraku would be vanquished. And I had no doubt over which side would be the victor.

The only question that haunted me was this: We might triumph, but at what price?

I felt another surge of energy, my reserves pulling in. Pushing down on the ground, I heaved myself to my feet. I couldn't afford to need protecting in this battle. The less the others had to worry about defending me, the sooner this could be over with, the less likely there were to be deaths.

I wouldn't stand for my friends dying because they had to protect me. That was not an option.

I raised my bow, prepared. I felt a wave of defiance sweep through me as InuYasha cautioned me with his eyes to be still and conserve my strength.

_Kagome. Sit down. Rest. You've done enough._

_That's my decision, Tsu. Get out of my mind. You're needed at full strength – don't waste it on berating me; you can do that later._

_Believe me, I will._ But she obeyed me all the same, leaving my mind and advancing on Naraku.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango shouted and the silence was broken. Naraku dodged the spiraling boomerang, keeping his face carefully neutral.

"Wind Tunnel!" Miroku took his chance.

"No!" InuYasha launched himself at the monk, slapping the discarded rosary against his palm even as the insects appeared. "Don't do that again," he growled.

I didn't get to see Miroku's reaction. Naraku had sent a tentacle spurting my way. I jumped aside, slashing down furiously with one hand. I didn't even leave a mark and pursed my lips with frustration as the creeper surrounded me. "That's annoying."

I didn't know where this cool was coming from. InuYasha sent Tetsusaiga slashing down upon the offending tentacle. "Kagome, get away!" he yelled.

"No." I would not run. And with this thought, I knew I could do it as I felt another ripple of strength from deep inside. "No!" I let a sheet of purifying energy soar from my fingertips. _"SIT!"_

InuYasha greeted the ground rather abruptly as my attack soared over his head. He pressed his ears more tightly against his head to avoid being purified.

"That's it, Kagome," Mai encouraged me. Naraku winced with pain; he hadn't been quite as lucky as InuYasha. He was far from dead – not even seriously injured, really – but the skin on the left half of his body was seared and fiery red.

Sesshomaru attacked with Tokijin. Tsu murmured instructions only Sesshomaru and Hoshiko could pick up (not even InuYasha's hearing was that sensitive) in accordance with what Naraku's mind was saying.

Koga was trying to circle around and attack from behind, Ginta and Hakkaku behind him.

InuYasha was covering Hana and Miroku. Sango took care of herself just fine. We were doing much more than keeping Naraku on his toes – we were frightening him. I could see it.

And I was glad.

Never before had I been happy to see fear or pain in a living being's eyes. Now I was. Naraku had to die and I felt no pity.

Suddenly, another tentacle was around my waist, and then around my neck. I strained to recollect my strength…but the world was spinning. Blackening.

_I'll get up in a minute…_

XOXOXOXOXO

_Crap._ Hoshiko watched as Kagome's eyes swirled with darkness. This was not fainting. This was not dying. This was…getting lost.

They couldn't lose Kagome. Not now. "Tsu!" she hissed. "What's he doing to Kagome?"

"He is trying to destroy her soul," her sister hissed. "He is weakening her physically, but also assaulting her mentally. Hoshiko – use your power. Will she be okay?"

"The future isn't set in stone," the demon girl replied grimly, an unusual statement from her, "but I can try."

"Then I will try and distract him."

Hoshiko closed her eyes, focusing. Sesshomaru protected his youngest daughter, standing defensively before her while she concentrated…

Her eyes suddenly flew open. _"Tsu!" _she shrieked. _"Don't let him touch her forehead!"_

Tsukiko's mouth opened in a soundless snarl as she flew at the wicked hanyou. She didn't need to read minds to know what her sister had seen. Kagome would lose this fight if she couldn't distract Naraku. Failing was not an option.

_Hello, Naraku. Nice to see you've finally let go of your cowardice and come to face us._

_Tsukiko. Sesshomaru's daughter. Nosy. It must run in the family._

_So does strength. _She whipped one of her twin swords at his head. He dodged, but looked angry.

_Stay out of it, demon._

_Not on your life – well, actually, if you were dead, I would stay out of it. You want me to? Okay, let's go!_

And she attacked.

XOXOXOXO

Pain erupted. Naraku strained to control himself. Every bit of his mind was screaming for release from the torment. Without even considering it, without consent, he dropped the miko to ground.

The torture did not cease.

He fought harder, lashing out with his body. "No," he groaned, "no." His only hope was to blindly strike and maybe one of his hits would land.

XOXOXOXO

Tsu grit her teeth against the pain. Naraku had struck her. She was injured, but not fatally. She would be alright, but soon she would have to stop her mental assault. Not yet, though. She wasn't letting up until it was absolutely necessary. So she simply pushed aside her injury and taunted him again and again.

Hana was kneeling at Kagome's side. "Come on, Kagome, wake up!" she pleaded. "Get up! Tsu made him drop you – you're okay now, you're okay." She stroked the girl's hair back from her forehead and pushed away an anxious InuYasha. "Kagome, sweetheart, open your eyes…you're okay…"

"I _said _I'd wake up in a minute." The sentence came, slurred, from behind her reluctant lips.

"You…um…took longer," Hana pointed out, smiling with relief. "Are you alright?"

XOXOXOXOXO

_Was _I alright? I wasn't really sure. I was really tired – that much I knew, but everything else just kind of blurred. "Yeah," I answered. Any other reply was just not possible. "I'm fine, Hana. Don't worry about me – you either," I added to InuYasha.

He snorted. "Can't you stay out of trouble for one minute, wench?!"

I was about to retort when I saw, over his shoulder, Tsu get injured, and another stray creeper was flying his way. "Look out!" I don't think I've ever moved that fast. I bowled him over and twisted onto my back at the same time, a golden streak of light destroying the tentacle as it approached.

Naraku let out another howl of rage.

Hana was not so lucky. Another tentacle pierced her through the stomach. Her lovely hair came halfway free, a partial escape, twisting down in loose curls at her side. Her gorgeous indigo eyes smiled up at me, and her ruby lips whispered, "Goodbye."

And so Hana died. Pain lanced through me. The first death. I wished desperately that it would be the only one.

Tsukiko reined in her power. Her eyes changed – still deadly crimson, but no longer on fire. She had done all she could. Now Naraku cringed away from us, weakened.

It was time.

I rose and walked over, standing next to Mai. "We have to get the Jewel before we can defeat him."

She shook her head. "No, Kagome. That's the mistake you made before. I have the knowledge and the spiritual control to destroy him. But only you hold the ability to focus that energy…and _do it." _

I shook my head in honest disbelief.

Her voice went low and urgent as Sesshomaru attacked the wounded demon with Hoshiko at his side; the latter screaming with fury at her sister's hurt. "Kagome. You and Kikyo were guardians of the Jewel. I was not. I cannot see the shards. I may be able to control and focus my power better than you, but I do not have that ability."

Slowly, ever so slowly, my mind began to comprehend what she was saying. I remembered what Tsu had said when she and Hoshiko had first arrived in the feudal era and tossed me Takahashi's shard. _"We couldn't touch it. It was like trying to light a fire on the palm of your hand. You purified it; if we had kept it, either we would have tainted it and harmed you or risk being purified ourselves. You are a powerful miko, Kagome."_

"You mean…like how Hoshiko and Tsu couldn't touch the Jewel?" I asked cautiously. "It was still pure and they _couldn't_ taint it."

Mai nodded. "Exactly like that. Don't you see? You are pure of heart, soul, and mind. That, combined with being the guardian of the Jewel, gives you this ability. You can purify his shards. They will then destroy him."

"There's something else, isn't there?" I realized. "Something to do with you."

She flinched. "Yes…only someone with his blood – and a little remains in me – will be able to cast the final blow. I will handle that. For now – _duck!"_

She pushed me to the side and hit the ground.

"Just –" she gasped out another word before Naraku's serpent smacked her across the face "- listen – to – me!"

"I will." I took a determined step forward, but Mai didn't need help: She sent a miniscule whirlwind of gold into the creature. I had wounded it – but not quite killed it. Now, it withered – gone for good – into nothingness.

Mai and I stood together. Suddenly, her voice was in my mind again. Tsu collapsed on the ground, teeth bared in defiance, eyes smoldering.

_Kagome. Aim your arrow directly where you sense the Jewel of Four Souls._

I obeyed – right at his throat. _Alright. Now what?_

_Now I am going to temporarily connect our hearts. The connection will last only a split second. Then you _must – _I repeat, _must – _reap all the spiritual power you can find in me. Bring it into you. Then – fire. Do not hesitate. Just fire._

_But won't that weaken you?_

She smiled grimly. _Yes, Kagome, but this is something that I am willing to die for – though that will not be the case. I can survive on reserves._

_Okay then…_

_NOW!_

I felt her. At that moment, I could feel and hear and understand every wish, thought, dream, pain, love, and hatred that she had ever endured. It was like I was dying. I was losing myself, drowning in someone I was not.

It was Kikyo's death all over again.

But just like before, I refused to lie down and die. I felt, too, her power. And I opened up something inside of me and breathed it in, as though it was oxygen and I was drowning, like I was a vacuum. And then, as I stored every bit of power I could bear, the connection snapped. Once more, I was just Kagome Higurashi.

But that was someone remarkable indeed.

"That's it, Kagome," she said out loud. So Tsu had also disengaged our mental link as well. There was an exhausted note to her voice that had not been there before. "That's it exactly. Now wait for my mark."

"What happened to 'don't hesitate, just fire'?" I asked curiously.

Mai frowned. "That happened."

I followed her gaze to see Hoshiko fighting viciously in protection of Tsukiko…and losing. "No!" I gasped. "What do you mean? The sooner we destroy him the better!"

She nodded. "I agree – but the purifying energy you will send out is going to be so great that with Hoshiko and Tsukiko in such close proximity – well, there is a very good chance that they will be injured."

I bit my lip, fighting against the impulse to let loose the arrow. I would…not…endanger my friends. I wouldn't. I couldn't.

InuYasha was in the fray then, protecting Hoshiko with a ferocity that surprised even me. "Yes," Mai confirmed, correctly interpreting my expression, "they have become quite close. Tsukiko and Sesshomaru are hard to understand; they had to bond together."

"I'm glad," I whispered, feeling a warm feeling spread through me.

I heard Sango shriek. The slayer had fallen to the ground, red liquid pouring from her side. Miroku knelt beside her before keeling over, jewels of blood sliding across his shoulders. Not dead…but severely injured. Kilala lay weakly at Sango's side, stomach stained scarlet. Naraku had recovered at least somewhat from Tsu's assault and was seething with rage. He was moving faster than ever. "Die!" He did not sound amused any more. He sounded furious.

He _was _furious.

_Yeah, nice job figuring that one out, _I answered me sarcastically.

"_Wind Scar!" _InuYasha's voice cut through what would undoubtedly have turned into a mental argument.

Part of Naraku was definitely destroyed there for a moment – but the stupid regeneration process began again.

Sesshomaru's turn. He came in with Tokijin held at a deadly height. I watched with morbid fascination as he forced our enemy back – exactly what I had been waiting for.

Mai knew it, too. "Sesshomaru! Get back!" Her voice was shrill with anxiety and urgency. He gazed at her with unblinking amber eyes and nodded once. I could see the priestess relaxed and I smiled knowingly; she would have some explaining to do later…

But that was for another time. As it was, I summoned my energy – borrowed and owned – and shot at Naraku's throat. I didn't have a second chance with this. If Mai and I couldn't stop him and get Sango, Miroku, and Kilala help…I didn't let my thoughts follow through to that conclusion.

All I could think was that this had better work.

"_NO!"_

The roar was deafening. More and more power was leaking from my fingertips – I had to keep it concentrated in order to purify the Jewel permanently. But I was succeeding.

"Yes, Kagome!" Mai panted. "Keep going! That's it!"

And it was done.

The shards, pink, fell from his neck. Without even thinking about the consequences, I lunged for them.

"No – Kagome!" Koga yelped. I was too late to dodge the sword that was coming down sharp at my back. I knew I was going to die.

But I didn't.

I should have.

But I didn't.

And I could only watch in utter helplessness as the death that was meant for me came upon Koga instead. He bared his teeth in defiance. I knelt beside him, not believing what I saw, hoping my eyes were betraying me. "Make sure the mutt-face takes care of you, love," he whispered.

And then he was still.

I cradled his head in my arms, wanting nothing more than to weep. But I couldn't. Naraku wasn't dead yet. There would be time to grieve afterwards. But now was not that time.

I scooped up the Jewel Shards in my palm. After only a brief moment of hesitation, I sealed them quickly to the necklace at my collarbone.

The Jewel of Four Souls had been completed.

Naraku glared down at me, hatred burning in his eyes. My initial instinct was to run – but I could not leave Koga there for his body to be decimated and burned. He was my friend and I owed him my life.

I stood, back straight over him, having lifted myself to my feet. "You will die for this, Naraku," I hissed.

But hate was still not the emotion that ruled supreme. Love always had been and always would be. It was love for her that led me to do what I did – let purifying energy flow, not towards Naraku, but into Mai.

I didn't know how I was doing it, but I had remade that connection of the heart.

And then she was there, full of fire and strength. I backed up, pulling Koga's limp body with me. I had every confidence that Mai could destroy Naraku.

But the hanyou did not go down without a very hard fight.

Mai strode confidently up to him. She wiped at a cut on her cheek.

There was real fear in his eyes now.

More tentacles flew out from every direction. I heard InuYasha's grunt of pain, Hoshiko's cry, Tsu and Sesshomaru's sharp gasps, Ginta and Hakkaku's yelps. I did not allow myself to look.

He had not sent anything towards me.

Mai had halted the attack directed at her by simply raising the finger with her blood – red and black, mingling as though in a terrific fight.

"Goodbye," she whispered.

She spread the blood on her arrow, filled it with spiritual power, and shot it only two feet from her old brother's face.

In that instant, I realized something: On the other side of every triumph, there is a defeat. In every victory, there is a loss. Sometimes the price for winning is too great to pay. Sometimes defeat is preferable.

Now, I wondered, if this was one of those times, as I turned from Naraku's bleeding black corpse to see the still, bloody bodies of my friends.

XOXOXOXOXO

_Well. There you have it. The final battle, and hopefully you picked up on the reason why this story was named _Defeat. _I hope this was okay. Don't worry – I will update soon. I've been having technical difficulties or chapter fifteen would have been out earlier. Seventeen is coming soon. I am thinking of making this a twenty chapter fanfiction – opinions? _

_Sorry for the cliffy, but this chapter had to end._

_Until next time!_


	18. Chapter 17: Aftermath

**Chapter Seventeen: Aftermath**

I let out a deep rattling breath, staring out at that field of blood. The Jewel pulsed beneath my fingertips. "Mai…"

"I know," she whispered, moving to intercept me before I could run to them in a panic. She detained me with a hand on my shoulder. I turned to face her, staring into her black eyes. We didn't need Tsu at that moment to communicate without speaking. Finally, I nodded, and she let me go.

Mai went immediately and silently to Sesshomaru. Subconsciously, I decided that I would have to interrogate her about that the instant we had a free moment.

Not that I was any better, dropping down at InuYasha's side instantaneously. There was a hole punched through his stomach, and I was reminded of the second battle with Sesshomaru, when the taiyoukai had done the same thing. I hoped he could heal again.

"InuYasha?" I whispered. I stroked a few stray silver hairs away from his face. "Can you hear me?"

He murmured something unintelligible and shifted his head. I bent down and brushed a kiss across his lips. "InuYasha. Wake up."

His eyes slowly opened, slits of golden sun. "Ka…gome?"

"Yes, yes, it's me," I assured him, relief washing through me, tears piercing through my restraints. "Oh, InuYasha!" I laid my head on his chest, weeping, careful not to touch the gaping wound.

"Shh," he soothed. "I'm alright. This is just a scratch."

I sat up, glaring at him. "Sure. Just a scratch. Right. Stay still. I'm healing you."

He pushed my away, eyes glinting with anger. "I ain't a weak, pathetic human, Kagome! I don't need it!"

I opened my mouth to spit back at him, but he wasn't finished yet.

"But they _are_ humans," he jerked his head towards Sango and Miroku, "and they _do _need healing."

I felt a blush rise on my cheeks. He was right; his demon blood could manage this. Sango and Miroku…well, they _were _human, and most urgently in need of my help. "R-right…you'll be okay?"

He tried to heave himself into a sitting position, but that I would not allow. I placed my hands on his shoulders, shoving him back. He smiled at me. "I'll be fine. Help them."

I nodded obediently. He _would_ be fine. He was, after all, a half-demon.

Shippo came darting up to me from behind the tree. "Kagome?"

"It's alright, Shippo. Everyone is going to be alright," I told him, praying that that was true.

He nodded, eyes wide and scared. "InuYasha's okay?"

"He'll be just fine," I promised. I knelt down beside Miroku (conscious now) and Sango (unconscious).

"Kagome," Miroku panted. "Heal…Sango."

"I'll get her help," I agreed, "right after I help you."

"Her first," he demanded.

I shook my head. "No can do. Sit still. Let me take care of you and then we can both take care of her."

"Her first, Kagome!" he argued.

"No." The truth was I was about emptied of power. I knew I could fully heal Miroku. Mai could probably take care of Sango and Kilala. Until she could do that – when she was finished with Sesshomaru, Tsukiko, and Hoshiko – I could sustain the slayer with first aid. Another factor would be that I didn't want Mai to waste her strength on Miroku when his wound was less serious. "Stay still, Miroku. I'm not going to change my mind."

He grinned bitterly. "Fine then. Hurry."

I smiled back, but mine was grateful. I let the last wisps of miko energy slip away from me, sealing his wound. He sighed. "Better?" I asked.

"Much," he admitted.

"One more thing…" I reached out for his left hand, slowly removing the rosary and then the shield to reveal…

A perfectly average hand.

"It's gone," the monk marveled, flexing his fingers and staring in disbelief. "Gone!"

I bit back a grin. "Yes, Miroku, it's gone for good."

He beamed joyously up at me, but it quickly faded to seriousness. "Heal Sango."

I frowned. "I am out of power. Mai can heal her," I added quickly, for he was looking murderous, "but I can't right now. Shippo?"

The kitsune, who had been sitting with InuYasha, scampered over.

"Go back to camp. Find my yellow backpack and dig out the first aid kit. Then come right back here. Understand?"

He nodded, red hair shining in the dull sunlight.

"Okay, then go. And hurry!"

I'd never seen him run that fast as he raced off into the trees. I turned back to Miroku. "We need something to stop the blood flow until Shippo gets back."

He nodded, ripping off the sleeve of his robe, and pressing it against the enormous cut in her waist. "Will…will she be alright?"

I met his eyes confidently. "Yes."

He seemed reassured. "And are _you_ alright, lady Kagome?"

"Quite alright," I answered. "Just…a little tired, that's all."

"Hmmm." But he let it be.

Shippo returned. I accepted the first aid kit with a thank-you, cleaning the slayer's wound. She wasn't awake, not yet, but she would be alright.

And for that, I was truly thankful.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

"Sesshomaru?" Mai's soft voice pierced through the miasma of pain. "Sesshomaru. Wake up."

He stirred, forcing his eyes to open, seeing her nighttime orbs hovering over him, filled with concern. "Priestess. What are you doing?"

"Healing you," she replied simply. He could feel her fingers tugging at his armor and discarding it. She left his kimono in place, laid her hands on the wound, and…comfort. She had closed his injury. "There. Rest."

He sat up, anyways. In some ways, he and InuYasha were a lot alike, Mai realized. "Why did you do that, priestess?"

"My name is Mai," she pointed out with just a touch of force. "And you are a friend. You brought me back to life. I owe you more than just a healing."

He inclined his head slightly in acceptance of her words. "Very well. Carry on."

"_You _rest," she insisted. "I'll take care of the others. Sit. Lay. Stay. Good boy."

He growled deep in his throat, but still felt a smile of amusement tug at his lips. She was a strange creature.

Why hadn't he killed her for her disrespect?

Simple: She was quite entertaining.

XOXOXOXO

"Hoshiko." Tsukiko had crawled to her sister's side. Hoshiko was younger. She did not have full control of her demon blood the way Tsu did. "Hoshiko!" She lifted her sister's head onto her lap, leaning back against a tree. "Wake up…please, you have to wake up."

But her eyes did not open.

Tsu felt for a pulse. It was there – faint and slow – but it was there. "Mai!" Her voice was small and raspy. She cleared her throat, desperate for more volume. "Mai!"

"I'm here."

The priestess was suddenly beside her, yellow curls falling out of the ponytail. "Is she breathing?"

"Yes," Tsukiko whispered. She had never felt so helpless. Throughout everything – everything – Hoshiko had been there. They had never been apart for more than a few hours. Now she might die. "Can you heal her?"

"Yes, but it will require a good deal of energy," Mai admitted. "And she will need sleep and medication later."

"Good enough. Do it," Tsukiko commanded. Her eyes were blazing – not with power, not because she was reading minds, but with desperation and love. "Don't lose her."

"I will do all I can," Mai answered quietly, but she made no promises. Hoshiko's wounds were dangerous, and Sango and Kilala were also in need.

Tsu seemed to understand. "If there's anything I can do to help…" she offered.

"Just look after your sister," Mai requested. "Watch her." She placed her hands on the girl's head; the worst injury was on the back of her throat. The priestess murmured a few words, eyes closed in concentration, before moving away.

Hoshiko drew a shaky breath. "Tsu?"

"Hoshiko!" Tsukiko pressed her sister to her, crying with relief.

XOXOXOXOXO

I made my way over to Ginta and Hakkaku, as Mai had taken over monk/slayer/demon cat duties. Ginta was kneeling at his leader's side. Hakkaku had collapsed beside him, taking deep, shuddering breaths. "Koga…" Ginta whimpered, sounding like an abandoned puppy. "Koga."

I sat beside him. "Ginta. Are you alright?"

He stared at me, his eyes wild and slightly unfocused.

"Ginta," I pressed, feeling slightly anxious.

"Lady Kagome," Hakkaku whimpered, "is Koga…going to make it?"

My heart threatened to break right then and there to see the wolf looking so helpless and lost…staring at me so _trustingly_, believing I could tell him what he wanted to hear. But I couldn't. "I'm sorry, Hakkaku…but Koga's dead."

He didn't say a word, but instead lowered his head in grief. Ginta just gazed blankly back at me, still trying to comprehend my words.

"Be still," I requested. "Let me treat your wounds."

Ginta seemed to snap back to reality. "N-no…Lady Kagome. Not yet."

I frowned. "You need help."

Hakkaku heaved himself to an upright position. "We're demons, Lady Kagome. We'll be alright. It's…it's…a ritual…" he stopped, gasping.

I opened my mouth to plead with them to let me help them, but Ginta picked up where Hakkaku had left off:

"We must bury him before midnight tonight," he explained in a low voice. "Then we must perform a short ritual, in order to give him the honor and respect he deserves so that he may have peace in death."

I wanted to say that doing this wouldn't heal their wounds, but I refrained. They needed to do this. Koga had been their leader. A distracted one, maybe, but a good one. He took care of them. He was all they had aside from each other.

And now Koga was gone.

Maybe it wouldn't get their injuries closed as fast as I would like, but it might speed up the emotional healing process. I could spare them that. And I owed it to Koga. I felt a tear trickle down my cheek. "Okay," I whispered. "Get someone to help you. Maybe Sesshomaru…I will, too, but I don't think I can carry him."

Hakkaku shook his head. "Not Sesshomaru. InuYasha."

I almost fell over, my sorrow forgotten in my shock. "InuYasha?! Help bury Koga?!"

"Koga came to protect you…and help him," Ginta revealed. "They were rivals, but Koga respected him. He admitted he was an equal. He should be the one to help us."

Well, that made no sense whatsoever, because Koga had bitterly hated InuYasha, but I accepted it. "Alright. Let Mai heal him first, though, okay?" Humph. It wasn't a question, no matter how much it sounded like one. InuYasha wasn't going _anywhere_ under pain of I'll-sit-you-until-we-find-the-center-of-the-earth unless he was bandaged and Mai had tended to him.

Ginta nodded to show they understood. I smiled slightly and left. They needed time alone. I couldn't do anything more for them besides promise that Koga would have his burial.

I went to InuYasha. "Hey. You alright?"

"Of course," he answered cockily. His golden eyes narrowed. "Are you?"

I nodded. "Just a little tired, that's all. I was…lucky." Tears welled up inside my eyes. "But they're dead."

His gaze softened. "They knew the risks. They would all be glad to know Naraku's dead."

"But why Hana?" I sobbed. "Why Koga? He even killed Kagura! She never got to know freedom. Never!" I turned my face away, trying to hide the depths of my grief.

It didn't work. I couldn't hide my feelings from him anymore. I felt his arm snake around my waist. He pulled me tightly against his right side, trying to avoid getting me covered with blood (he was being thoughtful, I realized dimly, how strange). "Shhh," he soothed. "I know. I know. But we were lucky. Naraku's dead. Hoshiko's alive. Tsu and Sesshomaru are going to be fine. Sango and Kilala will be okay after they get some rest. The monk's curse is gone. Mai survived. Our pup is fine."

I interrupted him. "'Our pup'?"

He blushed crimson. "I mean, Shippo's fine. You're alright. So there's no reason to cry."

I let the Shippo/pup issue drop. "You forgot one person."

"I did?" His ears twitched as he considered our companions. "Oh, yeah. Ginta and Hakkaku are okay, too."

I frowned. "Well, them too, but that's not who I was talking about."

He scowled. "I think I got everyone."

I pressed my face into his shoulder, curling up against him. "You're okay," I whispered into him. "That's important, too."

He rested his cheek against the top of my head. "Yeah. I guess."

We stayed there for a long while. Eventually, I pulled away. Mai slipped over. "InuYasha, I won't be able to heal you fully, but I can do some good."

He shrugged. "Get to the wolves first."

I shook my head violently, feeling selfish. "No. Do it. Ginta and Hakkaku want to bury Koga first anyways."

Mai smiled at me. "I rather suspected as much." Her hands hovered over the wound and she chanted a few words.

He was healed.

Not completely – there was a rough circular scar around the area, and a lot of blood, but it had closed. "Sorry," Mai panted, hands dropping. "I'm…just…so tired. You'll be okay in time."

"Thanks," the hanyou grunted reluctantly. He turned to me as Mai struggled to her feet and stumbled away, clearly drained and weak. I wanted to go after her, but I couldn't make my body obey. "Go to sleep, Kagome."

I wanted to protest. There was still so much to do! But my mind was losing this battle with my body, and my eyelids closed. The last thing I felt before drifting into a peaceful darkness was InuYasha's firm arms around me…

XOXOXOXOXO

Mai strained to keep her eyes open. Her vision was blurring. She stumbled, catching herself on the limb of a tree. She had to check on Tsukiko and Hoshiko. She had to make sure they were okay.

A dull pain flickered through her hand that was holding onto the branch. She let go, looking at it. A jagged cut decorated her palm. She sighed, summoning the very last of her reserves of strength, preparing to heal it.

Nothing.

She was completely emptied of power.

She felt herself tremble with the effort of standing upright, and clutched at the tree again. _Come on, Mai, _she urged herself. _You have to go help them. It isn't a choice. You _have _to._

She released the shuddering branch and took a tentative step towards where the sisters lay. It was too much. She pitched forward and closed her onyx eyes, preparing to meet the ground.

It didn't come.

Halfway through her journey, something strong and white intercepted her. She felt gentle arms lift her and she snuggled into the source of warmth.

Part of it was fluffy.

_Sesshomaru_. With that thought, the exhausted priestess drifted off into a well-deserved slumber.

XOXOXOXO

Fool. Did she not see that she would not assist any of them by harming herself? Sesshomaru gazed down at the girl in his arms. He was helping her purely because she was needed by the humans, and needed at full strength. They could not afford to have her die. InuYasha would be furious if he allowed that to happen, and their fragile truce would be broken.

Despite everything, the taiyoukai did not want that to happen.

So maybe there _was _one more reason he was keeping her alive. Rin would want him to. And she needed a teacher – a female, and a human, that could train her in the ways of life that Sesshomaru did not know.

All in all, it was best he overlooked her disrespect and allow her to live, for the moment.

He reached Tsu and Hoshiko. "How is she?" His voice was flat and emotionless as he addressed his eldest daughter, but hers, for once, was not.

"She'll live." Tsukiko stared up at him, red eyes swimming with relief and fear. Her gaze lingered upon Mai, and a sly expression crept over her face. "So. How is Mai?"

"The priestess will fully recover after she has slept."

"Very good," Tsu approved. She hesitated. "Father…"

He raised his head slightly. "Yes?"

"Could…May I sleep, now? Are we safe?"

Strange question. Sesshomaru cocked an eyebrow. "Do you sense danger?"

She concentrated for a moment, and answered, "No. It seems safe."

"Then sleep. I trust your instincts for now. It is safe."

She gaped at him for a moment before a slow smile curled onto her lips. "Alright, then. Good night."

"Good night."

He sat down across the clearing from her and a little ways away from InuYasha and his miko, leaning against a tree. He went to set down the sleeping priestess, but unconsciously she clenched her fist on his kimono, refusing to let go.

He blinked.

Sesshomaru tried again, but she was persistent, even in dreams. Finally, he gave a sigh of defeat, and brought her closer. If she was going to stay here, he might as well be comfortable.

They had suffered losses. They had been defeated. But overall, they had gained victory, and they would survive.

XOXOXOXOXO

_Yep, that's it for now. This part was a little rough – it was mostly a filler chapter. Things will start to happen again the next time. There should also be a little more humor next time; grief, too, but a little more light. I hope I kept everyone in character, but Sesshomaru is hard for me to write. Oh, well. Sorry if I didn't do that so well._

_Thanks to all who reviewed. I love you!!!!!!!!!!!! _

_Until next time!_


	19. Chapter 18: Blossoms

**Chapter Eighteen: Blossoms**

The next morning dawned light, golden, and early. I sighed contentedly, keeping my eyes closed, as the memories of yesterday penetrated my still-foggy brain. I had to get up. I had to…I had to…help bury Koga…and Hana… That was right.

Ick.

That didn't make the idea of getting up any more appealing.

Still, duty calls, and I struggled out of InuYasha's protective embrace. He remained asleep, snoring lightly, a fang poking out of one corner of his mouth. I laughed quietly. He was so tired. There was no way I was going to wake him up.

I stood, turning my face to the east and letting the crisp yellow warmth wash over my face. Such a lovely morning after such an evil night.

I turned to my companions. Miroku was stretched out in the shade of a tree. Sango was snuggled up against his side, her head on his shoulder, and his arm around her waist. I smiled. It was just adorable. Kilala and Shippo were curled up together just next to them.

Hoshiko was leaning against a tree, pink and black hair a splash of color against the dull grey bark. Tsu appeared to have gotten up, along with Sesshomaru, for they were both gone. Mai was lying across the clearing from Hoshiko, curls splayed gracefully across the ground…with one of Sesshomaru's fluffy robes stretched over her.

I barely contained a giggle. As I watched, Hoshiko's silver eyes flashed open and met mine. _"Get over here," _she hissed.

I obeyed, smirking. I couldn't help myself. Hoshiko knew something and was plotting. I was eager to know what it was. "Shouldn't you be sleeping?" I admonished, sitting down beside her.

She snorted. "Come on, Kagome. Since when do I do what I _should _do?"

"Good point," I conceded. "Before you say a word, be nice. Whoever it is probably doesn't deserve it."

She pouted. "You don't even know what I'm going to do yet!"

"I know _you_," I countered. "Alright, spit it out. What's the plan this time?"

"Nothing quite yet," she admitted. "Just…well, I woke up either early this morning or really late last night, and guess what I saw?"

"What?" I asked, unsure if I really wanted to know.

"Sesshomaru was holding Mai!" she answered with an air of triumph. "He was sitting against that tree and she was asleep on his lap! And he was sleeping too!"

I smiled. "Oh! That's so sweet. Do you think he really cares about her?"

Hoshiko chuckled. "Kagome, I haven't told you the half of it yet. I had a vision…of Sesshomaru…with my mother. She was sitting down, with a baby Tsu on her lap, and Sesshomaru came back. She said she missed him and he kissed her."

My eyes went wide. "You saw that?!"

She nodded. "And the woman had curling blond hair and black eyes."

"Mai is your mother?" my voice dropped down to a disbelieving whisper.

Hoshiko grinned cheerily. "Yep! But I'm kind of worried…what if they don't get together? I might never exist…" Her face fell.

"Oh, no," I groaned. "No." I put my face in my hands. "You aren't thinking…"

"Well, if I don't play matchmaker, they might never fall in love, I would never exist, and who knows whether or not you would have won the battle without us?" she pleaded defiantly.

I burst out laughing. "Hoshiko, you are one of a kind. Still…" I considered. "You have a point. Who knows exactly what would happen if you weren't here? Maybe you're supposed to have some fun with your little game. But maybe not. It's also possible –"

"Kagome," my friend interrupted, "I get the idea. But I'm going to go with your first thought and do it."

I shrugged. "Your funeral if Sesshomaru and Mai catch on."

"I'll deal with that when it happens," she decided breezily. "Now get out of here! Tsu will get suspicious."

I cocked my head in confusion. "Hoshiko, Tsukiko's somewhere with Sesshomaru. She's gone. And even if she wasn't, she would know what you were thinking."

"Two out of three, I'm afraid, Kagome," a voice like sighing wind said from behind us. I swirled around, tumbling over in shock. There stood Tsu, returned to her human form, smiling ever so slightly. "Yes, I was with Sesshomaru. No, I'm not gone. Yes, I overheard that entire conversation through my sister's thoughts."

"Well, you sure recovered quickly," Hoshiko muttered.

Tsu grinned, baring her fangs. I repressed a shudder. Apparently she had retained some of her demonic powers. "True, little sister. But we are of powerful blood. You should be fine by noon."

Hoshiko scrambled halfway to her feet, swayed, and collapsed. Tsu ghosted behind her, and we both caught her, lowering the girl lightly to the ground. She glared at us – mostly at Tsukiko. "How come you and Sesshomaru are healed and I'm not?"

"Father has known of his demon heritage all his life and has been trained," Tsu answered smoothly. "It is a natural thing for him to manipulate. He has been working with me on unlocking my powers both mentally, vocally, and physically. I am also older than you, and I take after Father, while you are more like Mother."

Hoshiko gazed up at her. "That prohibits my healing abilities…why?"

"I am more in control of my demon side than you," Tsu explained simply. "You will gain that ability in time."

Her sister pursed her lips in annoyance. "Fine. Can you answer one other question then?"

"Not the one you're thinking of," she said softly. "I'm sorry. But even Sesshomaru and Mai don't know that yet. But I don't believe it was a choice they wanted to make."

"Sure, sure," Hoshiko spat. "Of course it wasn't! Never is, is it? But that didn't help _us_ any. No names! _Nothing!_ Fending for ourselves all these years…and to find they're alive!"

"They may not be…alive…in our time," Tsu reminded her.

I was perplexed.

Hoshiko's rage dimmed slightly. "They're immortal, Tsu." She paused. "I'm going to sleep." She rolled over, pressing her face into the earthy floor, a clear dismissal.

Tsu touched my arm, quietly leading me away. "What was that all about?" I demanded.

The demon stared at me sadly. "You know our parents abandoned us when we were very young. Hoshiko has no memories of them. I can recall glimpses – flashes of silver, warmth, kind black eyes. It does indicate that Mai is Sesshomaru's future mate. But Hoshiko has never gotten over their departure. She believed they had no choice. It is hard for her to accept that, as an immortal demon, Sesshomaru is very likely still alive in our time."

"Oh," I whispered. "But it doesn't make sense. Sesshomaru and Mai would never abandon you! Look at how faithful a guardian he is to Rin. And Mai would never leave a helpless child!"

"I know," Tsu whispered. "But don't you see? Then they must be dead. Hoshiko can't bear to believe that…and neither can I."

Silence. What else was there to say?

Then –

"_OW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You little brat! Get off of me!!!!!!!!"_

"Uh-oh," I muttered, and took off at dead run towards a furious hanyou and a squealing kitsune.

"Kagome!" Shippo sounded terrified, dangling, once more, by his tail.

"InuYasha!" I scolded. "Put him down this instant!"

"Make me," he commanded saucily. "He pulled my hair and my ears!"

I restrained a giggle. "Um…Shippo? Is that true?"

"I was only trying to wake him up because he was snoring!" Shippo explained with the cutest pout on his face.

InuYasha gaped. "I – do – _not _– snore!" he declared vehemently.

"Do too!" Shippo argued, poking him in the nose. "You woke Kilala up! I was trying to get you to stop so she could sleep, that's all!"

"I wasn't snoring!"

"Were too!"

"Was not!"

"Were too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Not!"

"Too!" And with that, Shippo stuck his tongue out and, grabbing some of InuYasha's thick, gorgeous, silver hair (_bad Kagome! Stop that!_) in his small fist, he yanked.

I intervened before Shippo could pay doubly for his actions, cautiously watching InuYasha as his eyes flickered with red for a brief moment and his face went purple with anger. "Whoa – Shippo, don't torment InuYasha. InuYasha, give him to me –" I whisked Shippo away from the furious hanyou "– there's a good boy…"

His hand clenched down hard on the air that had taken the kit's place. "Kagome…" he growled.

I laughed nervously. "He meant well, InuYasha. And he's just a kid."

"You always say that," he grumbled. "How come you never tell him off? You're always yelling at me!"

I sighed in exasperation. "You should know better than to let your temper get control! He's still learning!"

"He touched my ears!" InuYasha argued stubbornly.

I rolled my eyes. This conversation was getting nowhere quickly. "Okay. Shippo, apologize to InuYasha. And the next time he snores and you want to wake him up –"

"_I don't snore!"_

"– Come get me, okay?" I finished.

Shippo nodded. "You're not even going to sit him?" His big green eyes went huge. I just know I saw tears welling up deep within them.

I melted.

"Well…"

InuYasha let out a gasp of horror. "No – brat – don't do _that! _Please, Kagome, I didn't mean it! Please don't say it! Dang it, Shippo, stop that!"

Shippo giggled. "Okay, InuYasha, but you have to admit you snore!"

He folded his arms obstinately. "Ain't happening."

Shippo shrugged and turned back to me. I was still slightly dazed and locked in a dull mental debate over whether or not InuYasha deserved to be sat.

"Fine!" InuYasha scowled. "I snore, alright?"

The cute look departed. I blinked several times, shaking my head like a wet dog, as Shippo dashed away. "Inu-Ya-sha sno-ores! Inu-Ya-sha sno-ores!" he sang teasingly.

"Brat! Get back here!" and he was gone.

Shippo let out a sharp squall, but, still laughing, he raced ahead of the angered hanyou.

I shook my head. "They never learn."

"No, they don't," someone agreed from behind me. Mai was at my side in another moment. "It's wonderful how you have created such a family out of these people."

I blinked. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that without you, everyone here would have gone their separate ways. This final battle might never have happened."

I shook my head. "Nah. Not really. I'm glad it did, though." I bit my lip. "But…did they have to die?"

Mai dropped a hand on my shoulder. "I don't know. I wish they hadn't. But it's going to be okay, Kagome."

I nodded. It would.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

She couldn't sleep.

Mai gave up on rest and relaxation. The urge of the moon's light was just too strong to ignore tonight. She sat up in the silvery beam, smiling. She loved the nighttime. It was just so…_wonderful. _Everything was at peace. There was no arguing. Much as she had come to appreciate Kagome's energy and the little squabbles that so often took place, Mai loved the refuge of silence and white light night offered.

She glanced quickly at the other occupants of the little hut. InuYasha had deemed to sleep on the ground tonight, leaning against the wall, Kagome's head on his chest, Shippo in her arms. He was holding his family tight and safe.

Sango had not woken. She had brief periods of fevered consciousness – they wondered if she had been poisoned by Naraku's serpent demon before it had been destroyed – but that was all. She was lying still as stone on a mat, the only sign of life the slow but steady movement of her chest. In time, Kaede had promised, she would recover. Miroku had finally fallen asleep at her side, her hand clutched in his own.

Hoshiko seemed to have accepted Kilala as a comfortable pillow; her head was resting on the kitten's fur, eyes closed, and there was a peaceful smile on her face.

Tsu, too, was resting. She was slightly apart from the others, but nearest her sister. She was tensed, vigilant even in sleep. Mai smiled sympathetically. She had nothing but Hoshiko, and was afraid that if she let her guard down, she would lose her. Mai knew this, but before she could do anything to help her relax, she noticed someone that was not there.

Sesshomaru had left.

Mai tilted her head, surprised. Where had he gone?

She shrugged it off. The lord of the west had his own agenda. She knew that. She'd always known that. Her heart still sank. Despite everything – that he was a cruel and unpredictable war lord, that he held a disgust for humans that surpassed anything she'd seen before, that he never spoke more than two words together, that he'd tried to kill InuYasha and the others multiple times, and that he didn't even seem to know her name – she'd really hoped he would stay. At least for awhile.

But what cause did he have to remain with them? Naraku was dead. He should be returning to his palace, to Jaken, Ah-Un, and Rin. It was only right.

She slipped outside into the cool moonlight, taking a deep breath. She allowed the sweet air to fill her lungs and refresh her, calming her nerves and quelling her sorrow. The priestess smiled sadly. She closed her eyes and walked, letting her instincts guide her. A deep coaxing voice within her whispered directions. She had never been there before, yet she knew where to go.

_Open your eyes,_ the voice commanded.

She obeyed.

Mai gasped sharply. She was standing…in a clearing…full of moon flowers. White blossoms decorated the usually stark brown ground. "How beautiful!" she murmured. "Oh, how lovely!"

She had somehow wound up in the very center of the meadow. She smiled up at the lovely midnight sky, decorated with white swirls of stars. A solitary tear trickled down her cheek. She frowned. _I have survived the life of a priestess. I have survived the betrayal of my brother and the deaths of my family and friends. I have survived death itself. I have survived the battle of good and evil. How then can it be that, when a taiyoukai leaves me, I feel alone?_

"Why do you weep, priestess?"

Mai let out a sharp yell of surprise and swung around, what little purifying energy she had regained prepared to be released in a deadly white sheet.

Oh.

"Sesshomaru!" she sighed, turning crimson and reining in her power. At the same moment the relief came, so did an overwhelming happiness that nearly choked her with its strength.

A smile played at the corners of his lips. "Yes."

"I – I thought you'd left," she explained, answering his question simultaneously, and desperately hoping he wouldn't ask it again.

"I went only to clear my mind," he replied. "Why do you weep, priestess?"

"My name is Mai," she informed him for the third time, trekking around the question.

"Answer me."

"Say my name," she demanded mulishly.

"Mai. Why do you weep? I grow tired of asking the same thing again and again."

She smiled slightly. "I imagine."

"Do not make me say it again."

He was at her side by then, a quiet white figure, splendid in his beauty, perfect in every way. Mai felt her breath catch in her throat. "I…I already did."

"I do not remember this."

"I thought you'd left," she whispered, going even redder if that was at all possible.

His amber eyes narrowed. "Why would that cause you grief?"

_He's so formal. _"I missed you." Mai mentally hit herself on the head. And just _why _was she being honest? Those words were supposed to be contained! Now…now, she supposed, she was as good as dead.

XOXOXOXOXO

"As I did you." Sesshomaru refrained – with a great deal of energy – from hitting himself. He hadn't meant to say that. He had not missed her.

_Did too,_ something within him said.

He growled low in his throat.

"Really?" the girl's voice was breathless. "But…but…"

"Why do you question my words?" he inquired. "They are true."

"I don't understand why this is happening," she answered calmly. "I didn't mean to say that."

"Was it true?"

"Yes." Mai clapped her hands over her mouth, looking horrified.

Sesshomaru did not manage to hold the next smile back. "I am glad." And he promptly clutched Tenseiga to avoid copying the priestess by trying to physically restrain his mouth.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Yes?"

"Is there…any legend of this clearing?"

"Yes. Supposedly it once had a power of truthfulness. No one could lie once they were inside it." He bit his lip forcefully, causing a slight trickle of red to slip into his mouth.

"I think the legend is real," Mai murmured.

"As do I."

"Perhaps we just shouldn't talk any more," she suggested.

"Perhaps." His arm moved – of its own free will – and draped itself over her shoulder. _Yes. Silence is just fine for me._

XOXOXOXOXO

They did not move that night. They didn't speak a word. They only moved when the stillness and bliss was broken…

"_SIT!"_

XOXOXOXOXO

_So the chapter ends. I hope this one was alright. I am slowly trying to bring this tale to a close. There are only two more chapters to go, after all. That makes me slightly sad. I will have completed my very first fanfiction!!!! –Claps hands- Thank you all for the reviews. I hope you enjoyed it. Suggestions and constructive criticism are always welcome. _

_Thank you all!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I love you so much!_

_Until next time!_


	20. Epilogue: A Disney Ending

**Epilogue: Disney**

_I never did believe in a Disney ending._

_Things like that just don't happen in real life. "Happily ever after" is a wonderful thing to dream about, but not realistic to hope for. Life in the feudal era had taught me that much. But sometimes it is better to endure pain; you are so much stronger, and you learn to appreciate what you have._

"Mama?" A soft tug on my kimono distracted me from my little blue diary – the one I had written so long ago.

"Yes, Kiyoko?" I smiled at my daughter. Her soft cream-colored dog ears twitched slightly and her sapphire eyes shone sweetly. The youngest of our four children, she was well named "pure child" as the most innocent of them all.

"Koga and Kikyo are fighting again," she informed me. A slight smile crept onto her face. "Kikyo's winning."

"Oh, dear," I sighed, but couldn't hold back a giggle. "Is Hana helping her? Are they ganging up on him again?"

She tilted her head. "They only do that when he deserves it."

I repressed – with difficulty – a burst of laughter. "Kiyoko."

"Yes," she admitted.

_The memories of those we love never truly die. InuYasha still mourns for Kikyo, though his grief isn't as fierce as it once was. Despite everything, I miss her too. And we all wish Hana and Koga had made it. InuYasha and I made an agreement after our wedding today – we wouldn't let those memories die, and we would tell our children._

I remembered writing those very words so many years before. We told them the story almost everyday, and had even gone as far as to name our kids after them.

"Give it back!" I heard my son screech, and I felt a wave of pity for him. Being the only boy of four children just couldn't be easy. "Give it back, Kikyo!"

I walked outside. My eldest, Koga, towered ferociously above an innocent young girl. She didn't look half as scared as she should. "But I don't want to!" she pouted.

_Here we go again,_ I thought, quickly stepping forward. Koga's face was red with fury and his black doggie ears were flat against his head.

Kikyo quickly tossed a light brown object to Hana, her twin, and scooted out from under her big brother's shadow. "Too slow!" she taunted, dark green eyes glinting mischievously.

Kikyo and Hana were nothing like their namesakes. They were the middle children – and the ringleaders of all the kids in the village we lived in, except, of course, when Sesshomaru visited with Hoshiko and Tsukiko. The two were still young, but already quite diabolical when they wanted to be. Kikyo shared none of the first Kikyo's mercy, though, being part demon, she did accept everyone in much the same way. Hana was certainly not as reserved as Miroku's sister had been. She was bright and cheerful, bringing sunshine (and pranks) to our little town.

"Kikyo," I scolded, catching her by the arm. "What's going on?"

"She – took – my – _toy!" _Koga yelled, pointing the finger of justice at his little sister. I hid a smile; I hadn't been able to resist returning to my era when I realized I was expecting a child. I had bought so many toys – just in case we ever had more than one.

_I'm returning to my time just to get a few things for the baby. We're never going back after that. Mama, Grandpa, and Sota are all happy here – and I found I prefer the feudal era to any other time. In two days, we're going to be rid of the Shikon Jewel. I'll be glad to see it go, but it will symbolize a new dawn. I'm almost a little scared. All I know how to do is hunt for shards – you can thank InuYasha for that! But I am so excited for the baby. I'll make sure he/she has a wonderful life…_

I had given Koga the stuffed wolf when he was an infant, and it was the one toy he slept with every night. None of his friends knew he had it – it was his most carefully guarded secret.

In Kikyo's way of thinking, definite blackmail.

"Kikyo," I sighed. "Come on, sweetheart. Give him back Katsu. He isn't yours to take."

"Make him give back Seiko then," she demanded, referring to the small stuffed kitty that was her pride and joy. Kikyo had a love of all cats.

"Koga…" I commanded.

"Her first." He crossed his arms stubbornly, a few strands of black hair escaping his ponytail. The posture was so familiar that I felt a brief flare of nostalgia. How I missed my friends!

I held out my hands. "Both of you give them to me." Hana pouted, but reluctantly laid Katsu – his black button eyes gleaming up at me from his love-worn body – in one hand. Koga followed suit. Very slowly, careful not to make any sudden movements (my children could be a little paranoid when it came to their toys), I handed them to their rightful owners.

"Now, let's go wash you all up," I decided. Koga groaned. Kikyo stuck her tongue out at him. Kiyoko tried her very best to run away – I snagged her by the back of her collar – but Hana looked happy. "After all, we want you all to look your best when everyone arrives!"

Kiyoko stopped struggling. Koga forgot to try and inch away. Hana beamed. Even Kikyo forgot she was angry at her brother. "Who's coming?" she asked.

"Well, Uncle Sesshomaru and Aunt Mai," I began. Koga perked up; he loved watching his uncle and father spar. "And they're bringing Tsukiko and Hoshiko."

"Oh, man!" he groaned, deflating, horror blossoming on his face. "Not more of them! Please, Mama – they'll kill me!"

"Yes!" Kikyo roguishly punched the air. "When are they getting here? When? When? When? When?"

"Soon," I laughed. "Don't worry, Koga – Sango and Miroku on their way!"

He perked up. "Ryuu's coming?"

"And Masaru," I confirmed, nodding. "Not to mention the triplets."

"Whoo-hoo!" he whooped, leaping into the air. "Even numbers!"

"Not quite."

He froze, looking horrified. "You don't mean…"

"Yes," I continued cheerily. "I do. Sota, Shippo, Rin, and Kohaku on their way as well."

"Uncle Sota and Aunt Akira are coming?" Kiyoko exclaimed, eyes glowing.

I nodded.

"With Nami?"

"That's right." Nami was my niece. Akira was a lovely young woman that had captivated Sota since he had arrived here in this time. I was so pleased they had found happiness together. Nami got along so well Kiyoko – they were the same age, too…

"And Rin and Kohaku?" Hana prompted.

"That's right." The two were newly weds and childless, but were certainly enjoying life to the fullest. All of the children – even Koga and Ryuu, who considered themselves too old to really need a mother's care – loved Rin so much. She was wonderful to them, and so was Kohaku.

"And Shippo and Akane and Shinju?"

"Yes, they're all coming, Kikyo. It's going to be another reunion."

"Yippee!"

Shippo was now happily mated to a lovely fox demon – Akane. She was wily, but could be so sweet and gentle. Shinju, their daughter, had inherited her tendency towards tricks, but she was quiet and a little shy. Not that Kikyo, Hana, Tsu, and Hoshiko couldn't cause enough trouble on their own.

I smiled at the thought and led my children inside.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_Sango and Miroku have departed. They've decided to live in a blossoming village near Sango's old home. They seem very happy. And wonderful news! Sango is pregnant! We're going to have a baby shower for us both very soon. It will be strange staying with just Shippo and InuYasha, but I'm sure we'll all adjust. We'll see everyone very often. Sesshomaru has taken in Kohaku at Rin's request, and Mai is also joining them at his palace._

_So strange and sad to see everyone parting ways._

I smiled. I remembered the bittersweet feeling of watching everyone leave, but also the comfort of returning to InuYasha's arms. We visited each other so often it was impossible to be lonely, but huge reunions like this were rare and cherished by all, including the kids.

"_HOSHIKO! TSU!" _Kikyo's screech reached from inside. My old diary tumbled to the floor as I leapt to my feet, as eager as she was to greet our guests.

I raced outdoors, Kiyoko at my heels. The small child ran as quickly as she could after her older sisters. Hana and Kikyo were embracing Tsu and Hoshiko. Seeing them so tiny always sent a jolt through me, and we still had no idea what would prompt Mai and Sesshomaru to abandon them.

And it was stranger still to see Hoshiko with plain black hair.

"Mai!" I smiled, sinking into my friend's arms.

"Kagome!" she laughed. "I've missed you. Hello, sweetheart." She stroked Kiyoko's hair.

"Aunt Mai!" Kikyo rejoiced, hugging her hard around the middle, Hana copying her.

"Ah, Kikyo and Hana," Mai sighed, kissing them lightly on their heads. "I hope you haven't tortured Koga too much while I was gone."

Kikyo looked away whistling and Hana said, "Ummm…"

"That reminds me," I realized. _"Koga! _Koga, honey, they're here!"

He came, grinning broadly at the sight of Sesshomaru, but it vanished completely when he recognized Hoshiko and Tsu. "Don't call me 'honey'," he mumbled. "Hi, Uncle Sesshomaru! Hello, Aunt Mai."

Hoshiko was creeping up behind him.

I glanced at the priestess beside me. She shook her head ever so slightly. I wished, for a moment, that Tsu would combine our minds so that we could hear each others' thoughts. But she was still young and untrained, her powers raw.

"ACK!"

Koga's sudden yell made us all jump. Hoshiko winked at her sister, whose eyes were…

Oh, no.

Maybe she wasn't quite as untrained as I thought.

"Make the voices stop," my son whimpered, looking utterly terrified.

The flames in his cousin's eyes died down.

Hoshiko grinned, leaned forward, and said, "Boo."

XOXOXOXOXO

"Great job, Tsu!" Kikyo congratulated her. "I didn't realize you could do that!"

"Father has been teaching me how to control my demonic powers," Tsu explained, just a little smug.

"But did you really feel the need to make him fall out of a tree?" Mai sighed, staring at her oldest daughter in exasperation.

Tsukiko blinked innocently. "That wasn't me. That was Hoshiko."

"All _I _did was say 'boo'," the accused reminded us. "He climbed the tree and fell out of it on his own."

Koga let out a loud, "Humph!" and folded his arms.

I sighed.

The children were spared anymore lectures by the arrival of Sango and Miroku – with InuYasha behind them, dinner slung over one shoulder. "Daddy!" Kikyo cried. She and her twin bolted by their male guests – oh-so-careful to ignore them – straight to their father.

"Hey kids," InuYasha grinned, ruffling Hana's hair. "Say hello to Sango and Miroku now."

"Hi Sango!" Kikyo said brightly. Hoshiko and Tsu had reached them by then, hugging Sango…and stubbornly ignoring Miroku and the boys.

"Say hello to Miroku, Ryuu, Masaru, Hayato, Osamu, and Yoshiro," I urged firmly.

"Sorry, Mama." Hana shook her head. "But we're on a 'No Boys' strike. They don't exist."

"Hana. Kikyo." My voice became stricter. "Say hello."

Kikyo recognized the dangerous tone of my voice (so did InuYasha; he instinctively flinched, forgetting I had removed the charm necklace long ago) and complied. "Okay. Hi, Miroku."

I frowned.

"And Ryuu, Masaru, and the triplets," she finished reluctantly.

"Ryuu! Finally!" Koga slapped his hand down on Ryuu's. "You shoulda seen it. I made Kikyo fall out of a tree!"

I giggled.

"You did not!" Kikyo protested indignantly, hands on her hips. _"You –_"

"Come on," Koga interrupted hastily, pulling him away.

"Ooooh," Kikyo fumed. "That little –"

Hana whispered something in her ear. A slow grin spread over the girl's face. "Okay," she agreed. "Let's go."

And the twins departed, flanked by Hoshiko and Tsukiko.

"Sometimes, I don't really want to know," I confessed.

Masaru took off after his brother, the tiny triplets hurrying just behind.

"When will Nami get here?" Kiyoko asked, tugging at my fingers.

"Right about now, sweetheart – there she is." Mai pointed at the horizon. Sure enough, there were the rest of them – my brother and Akira, holding Nami, with Shippo, Akane, and Shinju, and lastly, Rin and Kohaku.

"They must have met each other along the way," I mused, squinting against the sunlight.

But at least they were there.

XOXOXOXOXO

I wrote in my diary again that night, possibly for the last time.

_Dear Diary,_

_Well, it has been an amazing day, filled with pranks and fun. Even the adults can't get along at times! Miroku still slips into his lecherous habits once in awhile and gets clobbered. InuYasha and Sesshomaru sparred both physically and verbally; it drove me insane. I screamed, "Sit!" just to shut them up. InuYasha still gets scared when I do that even though it doesn't hurt him anymore. The girls (Mai, Rin, Akane, Akira, Sango, and me) went for a bath, just for old times' sake, I guess. Miroku ALMOST spied on us – but Tsu caught him the act. That girl is definitely using her talent to her advantage!_

_Koga and Ryuu, along with the younger boys (Masaru, Hayato, Osamu, and Yoshiro), did their very best to pay back the girls (Hoshiko, Tsu, Kikyo, Hana, Kiyoko, Shinju, and Nami) for their trick, but they just can't win. Only Koga has any demon power, and Hoshiko and Tsu are fully demon. Even though Mai is a human priestess, her blood was mixed with Sesshomaru's, giving her the lifespan of a youkai and her children pure-blooded. Kikyo, Hana, and Shinju are just too clever for all of them, and Kiyoko and Nami are brilliant spies!_

_It was a wonderful and active day. We look forward to another one tomorrow._

_You know, some things are better than a Disney ending._

_Yours,_

_Kagome_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_There it is. The epilogue. _Defeat_, my very first fanfiction, has been finished!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_I couldn't have done it without all you loyal reviewers. Special thanks to _theruthlesscow _and _Girly.X.Girl. _You guys are the best!_

_Everyone who reviewed, I love you so much, and I appreciate it more than I could tell you. Now that _Defeat _has been concluded, I have one request – please, review. Anything. One-word. Negative. Positive. Whatever. Just please, please, please review._

_Oh, yes – I'm thinking of writing a sequel. Opinions?_

_Job well done. _


	21. Sequel Alert!

Hey everyone!

Just wanted to let you know that the first chapter of the sequel, _Remember Me_, is up. It's from Mai's point of view and focuses on what happened to make her abandon Hoshiko and Tsu. I hope you check it out! And don't worry – there will be plenty of Kagome and InuYasha in there, just not the first chapter. That was a "getting started" thing and I hope I did okay.

Ciao!


End file.
